Weekends Together
by lettersfromlorena
Summary: Jane and Maura have been together for almost 2 years now. The story starts with them catching up after a week apart for the first time. A series of short vignettes follow as their relationship develops. Work, family, life. Some fun, some tenderness, some tears, learning to get their needs met. NOTE: Some chapters will have adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Weekends Together

Enjoying a lazy weekend morning off after a long, hard case, Jane leaned back against the king sized headboard.

Her legs stretched out under her laptop as she scrolled through emails she hadn't had time to respond to the last few days. She and Maura had been so busy they had been missing each other for close to a week as their schedules at work kept them apart. They arrived home within an hour of each other late last night and after briefly catching up with each other's plans for the next few days and a quick snuggle on the couch they both collapsed in bed exhausted but looking forward to spending a few days together with nothing pressing on their schedules.

She glanced over at Maura sleeping next to her and smiled almost shyly as she thought about how lucky she was; grateful that she and Maura had easily made the transition from friends to lovers once they discovered their mutual feelings and passion for each other. After they both had a chance to catch up on sleep and have a little brunch, the rest of the afternoon and evening would be free for just relaxing. A little candlelight, soft music, a warm bath…

Relaxing in the bath had become almost a regular, weekend activity for them. She thought about the first time they took a bath together. It was right after their first afternoon spent together as lovers. Jane was gently washing Maura as she lay back against Jane in the oversized tub. Still amazed at the recent turn of events in their lives and both completely satiated from their bedroom activities.

As Jane was leisurely lathering up her breasts, she'd felt Maura's nipples grow erect. She spent several minutes just touching them softly, gently. Jane could feel Maura's stomach begin to clench and her knees pull up as the release of oxytocin triggered uterine contractions. Maura told her it felt like her uterus was doing crunches. She couldn't help her small hips pulling forward looking for more contact. Jane was fascinated by it. Just a sense of awe at Maura's ability to let go and enjoy herself in front of another person. Jane's previous sexual experiences had been limited, quick and usually under the cover of darkness.

Letting her head tilt back, Jane closed her laptop with a sigh. It was still hard for her to believe that someone so incredibly beautiful, classy and brilliant as Maura could possible want to be involved with her, Jane. She was well aware of the way people – both men and women - reacted around Maura both at work and in public. This was one of Jane's biggest challenges at the start of their intimate relationship. Although they had been close friends for several years, learning that Maura even remotely felt the same way about Jane was life changing.

For awhile, Jane would find herself staring, unable to breathe, overwhelmed by the emotions and sensations that seeing Maura, or thinking about Maura could cause. Over time, it became easier for Jane to handle. Being around Maura at work, out shopping, in a restaurant or at the theatre became pleasurable. Knowing that at the end of the day, they would be home together. That _she_ was the one the doctor wanted to _be _with. Somehow, the two very different women could be with each other in ways that neither had ever experienced before in a relationship.

She thought about the last time Maura asked her to join her in the bathtub. Jane had been looking forward to watching the Patriots first pre-season game Sunday evening down in the living room but all it took was a half smile, half pout and a little head tilt and Jane swallowed her reply and stepped across the threshold into the large, beautiful bathroom closing the door behind her.

Maura slipped out of her camisole and panties stepping gingerly into the hot bubble bath. She slid down against the back opening her legs holding her hand out to Jane.

Jane undressed and held onto Maura's hand to balance her self as she stepped between her legs into the tub, sitting down with her back to Maura. They both reached for hair ties at the same time to wrap their long hair up off their necks.

They sat quietly for a while. Adjusting to the temperature. When she felt Jane's arms and legs begin to relax and her head tilt back against her shoulder, Maura reached for the washcloth and began washing Jane' shoulders and arms. Reaching down along the sides of her legs and then slowly brought the cloth up the front of her thighs toward her hips. Maura reached with her other hand to find Jane's left hand and slowly interlock their fingers.

Feeling her gentle squeeze as permission to continue, Maura began to bring the cloth between Jane's legs. After a few gentle strokes over both legs and across her lower abdomen, she dropped the cloth and let her fingers slide lower over Jane's cleft.

Responding with a sigh Jane bent her knees and pushed her legs out against Maura's. Her clit already protruded, framed by her labia. Her entrance was moist at the base of her slit.

Jane softly rocked her hips against Maura's hand letting her know she wanted to be touched. Trying not to splash water.

"Does this feel good?" Maura whispered against her ear.

"Uh-huh. It does. Do you like it?" she answered.

"Very much." Maura replied, her voice getting deeper, her breathing more rapid.

Jane smiled, her eyes closing; her head nudged closer to Maura's.

"Kay. You can do it some more." She lifted her pussy into Maura's hand. Maura kissed Jane's temple while her fingers began probing between smooth labia finding her tight entrance. It was hard to believe Maura could fit two fingers inside her.

Jane let go of Maura's hand to grip Maura's thighs as she rocked her hips. Muscles in her stomach were clenching and relaxing in time with the fingers caressing her clit. Jane loved the feeling of Maura's rubbing her clit while one finger waited just at her entrance, gently probing but not penetrating, letting Jane establish the rhythm.

Both were breathing heavier as Maura's right forearm began to tighten and her hand moved faster. Sliding her left hand up to Jane's chest, she cupped a small mound topped with a beaded, erect nipple. Maura's lips parted, her breathing became more rapid, wanting to taste Jane.

Jane's legs opened wider, feet pushing against the floor of the tub. Maura's fingers gently pulled her labia apart as she looked down between Jane's legs, the sight beautiful and erotic.

Glancing up, Jane's eyes were watchful, searching.

Maura bent, kissed her soft cheek and whispered,

"You're beautiful, honey. I want you so much."

"Unngghhh…" Jane smiled leaning back into Maura's embrace.

With Jane's legs spread and her cleft parted, Maura pressed her hand more firmly to her slit. Her left hand softly rubbing circles around her left nipple then her right with just her fingertips. Her right hand began to move up and down rubbing her clit, feeling her pubic bone underneath the padding of her mons. Finger strokes forcing her labia apart. Maura pressed two fingers into her slit. Jane pressed her clit into her hand. With a deep breath, Jane hunched her hips up, her pussy yielded, fingers suddenly easing in, disappearing, and just like that Maura was penetrating her.

Clutching Jane to her chest Maura could not find the words to express how erotic the sight was, how arousing it was, or how exquisitely tight Jane felt around her fingers.

Glancing up, Jane's expression was one of intrigue. She clenched her pussy making Maura groan into Jane's hair. With a little smile tugging at her lips, a look of mischief crinkling around her dark eyes, Jane did it again. Maura groaned as her own clit and nipples were swelling and needing attention.

"Trying not to make too many waves there chief," Jane chuckled as some water splashed over the sides of the tub.

Maura fingers probed into Jane's pussy concentrating on her clit, flicking, circling, now rocking her hips up against Jane's ass pulling Jane's hips tighter to her own. Maura's pleasure building, her breasts full and sensitive against Jane's back, her pussy wet. Kissing the top of her head Maura whispered, "I love you, Sweetheart." Jane's arms wrapped tighter around Maura's thighs using them for leverage to rock against her hand.

Leaning forward while still holding her to her chest, Maura tried to ease her fingers deeper into Jane but the angle was slightly awkward. Even so, it felt good. She did it again, slowly, very gently, adding pressure and easing off. With very cautious movements Maura pressed and eased off, pressed and eased off.

Carefully, Jane rolled a little to her side and slid down Maura's chest, facing her, allowing Maura's fingers to slip in deeper. Feeling Jane's arousal on her fingers, Maura almost came as she penetrated slightly deeper, her entrance still tight but beginning to rhythmically pulse. Maura kissed her head and eased almost all the way out of her and with a deep breath thrust into her carefully but firmly.

"Oh God," they both moaned.

Another pleasurable withdrawal and another cautious thrust and Maura was there, buried in Jane's pussy, fingertips almost nudging at her end.

"Are you okay?" Maura whispered, hugging her gently.

"Jesus, yes Maur," she whispered, her head nodding. Curling her pussy up she asked, "Can you go deeper?"

Holding her firmly Maura started moving, a gentle withdrawal and thrust in, slowly, gently, the tip of her fingers now softly against her cervix. Maura fucked her carefully with slow strokes; long, exquisitely pleasurable thrusts, withdrawing almost completely and slowly burying herself, fucking her gently, lovingly. Whispering tender, loving words. Pouring her heart out to Jane.

Maura fought to restrain her own orgasm hoping she could make Jane climax first. She resisted the overriding urge to thrust hard, to move fast. She shortened her strokes and curled her fingers.

It hit explosively. Jane frowned and she inhaled sharply, managed to gasp a warning, "M-M-aur-…"

She rocked upward into Maura's hand, thrusting hard once, twice, three times then her hips stilled, Jane's hand grasping Maura's forearm holding her hand fully in side her. Trying to keep her eyes open for Maura.

Maura held her breathe and arched back feeling Jane's hand on her arm and exploded, a powerful climax, thick cum making her own pussy slippery. Heaving, stomach muscles clenching, cumming, and sweet release. With a moan and a sudden release of tension, both women relaxed back under the water.

The post-orgasmic euphoria was so good. Maura had smiled and laughed softly, thrilled that Jane had let guard down and let her take the lead. She sighed deeply and hugged Jane. Loving the feeling of loving and being loved.

Jane knew her need for control and dominance was over. She had never had a partner even begin to make her feel, to want and to respond like Maura had. This must be what they mean by happiness.

Jane shivered at the memory, smiling, and put her laptop down over on her night table. She rolled slowly and quietly toward Maura checking to see if she was still asleep. Brushing caramel colored hair back from the side of her face and neck Jane leaned over to kiss her.

Leaning on her elbow and side, she ran her hand across Maura's back and shoulders. Down to the soft rise above her small hips and butt. How could she be so firm, defined, and yet so impossibly soft? She brushed her lips to Maura's shoulder while breathing in her scent.

Glancing at the clock she wondered if Maura would enjoy being woken by some gentle touching. If she had gotten enough sleep. Jane continued to let her fingers ghost over Maura's skin under the sheet. Looking up she saw a sweet smile on Maura's face and a flutter of eyelashes.

Turning over to face Jane, Maura yawned and stretched her arms up. She reached out to pull Jane closer. "Good morning sweetie. How long have you been up?"

"Just a bit", replied Jane. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I think I slept hard for about seven hours. How about you? You crashed as soon as you hit the pillow."

"Hmmm," Jane hummed, snuggling into Maura's chest. "Slept great and woke up thinking of you", she answered as she ran her hand across Maura's hips.

Maura laughed softly and said "Hold that thought-I have to tinkle. I'll be right back." She scooted out from under Jane and headed toward her bathroom.

"Me too", said Jane. She rolled out of bed and went out the door, down the stairs to the bathroom off the kitchen. While she was up she could set the coffee to grind and brew.

Peeking in the fridge to see what they might have for brunch later on, Jane was happy to see some cheese for the biscuits, a few eggs and bacon. She went back to the bedroom to find Maura already in bed. Face glowing, breathe minty fresh. Hair brushed to a sheen.

"How…" Jane started to ask…"do you look so great after such a hellish week?"

Maura lifted the sheet and duvet encouraging Jane to join her. "I'm so glad we are not on call for at least two days," she smiled. "Let's talk about what we would like to do when we have nothing to do," she giggled, eyes flashing.

Jane couldn't hold back her laugh as she slid in under the covers. This was one of the many reasons she loved Maura so much. With all of her wealth, her status, her connections and means at her disposal, Maura chose to spend her precious little free time with her. With. Her. Graciously.

She laid her head across Maura's chest tucking a leg across her hips. "It looks like we have stuff for brunch here. The sun is out. It looks warm enough maybe we could go for a late afternoon walk down by the Charles and stop somewhere for dinner?"

Maura snuggled Jane closer to her. "That sounds wonderful. In a while? Later, maybe?" She gently traced her finger along Jane's face, down her neck to her clavicle. One of her favorite places to touch and kiss Jane. It was one of her go to moves when she wanted to initiate playtime with Jane.

Jane smiled broadly then glancing up she looked into Maura's laughing eyes. "Did you want to sleep some more or…?" she teased.

"Ummm, no." Hazel eyes flashed. "I'm pretty sure I'd like to spend some awake time with you after this hellish week. I've missed you."

Whispering she said, "I need you."

Jane leaned up on her elbow and looked at Maura. Her face was delicate; an innocently beautiful face. Full of personality. Generosity. She felt her heart ache with love.

Kissing those soft lips, caressing Maura's neck, Jane leaned up above as Maura rolled onto her back. Settling her hips down gently between Maura's legs, Jane began to nuzzle, kiss and touch Maura.

After a few minutes, Maura was taking Jane's hand and guiding it to her breast, showing her what she needed. Jane rolled back onto her side.

With the softest of touches, Jane held her breast and rubbed her nipple with her thumb, a gentle and arousing caress. Just fingertips over the nightgown, her head snug against her other shoulder and breast. Lazy circles that made Maura's breath quicken. A gentle squeeze and pull. Jane began to move her mouth over her other nipple, feeling her through the nightgown.

Maura hummed softly holding Jane's head in place with one hand, rubbing Jane's back with her other hand.

Reaching down to her legs, Jane pulled Maura's nightgown up higher on her hips so it was loose across Maura's chest.

Maura pulled the neck of the gown below her nipple exposing it; erect, full, and swollen.

Jane groaned at the sight. She continued to use just her fingertips and then when she felt Maura's hips begin to roll she moved closer, leaning across her body to lightly flick just her tongue around the nipple.

Moaning softly, turning slightly toward Jane, she humped her pussy, pressing it against Jane's leg, sliding it up and down her thigh. Jane slid a hand down inside her panties to hold Maura's bottom. Rounded, sexy and a perfect handful. Her tight buttocks flexed with each move, paused and flexed again. Her strong, petite body fitting into Jane's grasp so perfectly. She was so sexy, so desirable. When she sighed and murmured, trying to cuddle closer, Jane took her nipple in her mouth to suckle, tongue circling, mouth sucking.

She stroked Jane's face, watching her mouth at her breast.

After a few minutes Jane lifted her head up letting go of her breast to look into her eyes. Face slack and lids half closed, Jane's eyes were full of want and need.

"Jane," she murmured softly, bringing her face up for a kiss.

Rolling onto her side so they were facing each other Maura reached into her nightgown and lifted her other breast, taking it out with her hand. Looking shyly into Jane's eyes, she brought it closer to her face.

Reaching with both hands Jane cradled the swollen, full breast.

Maura pushed her chest closer. They both wanted the same thing. Like the other one, Jane took her nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue and began to suck. Maura immediately began to rock her hips.

Murmuring, speaking softly, Maura's hands brushed Jane's hair back so she could watch Jane at her breast.

Letting go with her left hand Jane pulled Maura's over her hip. Reaching behind her Jane began to tug her panties down over her bottom.

Maura whispered her name again and pushed her pussy back at Jane's fingers. Fingertips found her warm little cleft as Jane groaned. Sucking the nipple harder, Jane's tip of her finger penetrated Maura slightly.

To the sound of soft inhalations, quiet pants, and the incredible feel of Maura's breast in her mouth, Jane's finger pushed just inside Maura's core.

Reaching around Maura brought Jane's hand in front between them as Jane let go of her breast. She helped slide her panties all the way down over her legs. Her nightgown was rucked up over her hips; legs apart showing Jane her very wet, aroused pussy.

The rise of her mound was rounded, petite. She parted her legs slightly, watching Jane's warm, big hand cupped her little pussy and they both trembled at how arousing it felt. She was so ripe, so plump, lush, and sexy.

Bending, Jane kissed the delicate spot above her pussy. Her cleft parted to reveal light pink, a small but swollen clit, and a little dark shadow – the opening to her vagina. Jane slid down along Maura's hips to get closer.

She kissed the moist slit and teased the nub of her clitoris. Against Jane's tongue it felt much larger than it looked, soft, firm, moving around under her caress. Maura's scent grew stronger, mustier, but so very feminine.

Hands guided Jane head to where Maura wanted her. Concentrating, Jane reached her hands under Maura's hips to her gorgeous ass, pulling her closer. Slipping the width of her tongue through Maura's cleft, she found the wet entrance to her pussy.

Jane probed, pressing the tip of her tongue against the wet opening and as Maura rocked her hips, Jane felt it open a little, dilating.

Whimpering now, breath catching, Maura clenched her little buttocks. Jane kissed her pussy again and sucked, swallowing. Closing her eyes, Jane felt lightheaded, as she tasted her juices.

Turning back to her clit, Jane reached a hand up and gently eased the tip of her thumb into her opening, feeling her grip it. Sucking her little clit while Maura undulated her pussy in Jane's face.

As Jane sucked ever more gently she heard Maura begin to cry out.

"So hard, Jane, you make me so hard. Do you feel that? Can you feel that? I'm so close Jane, please…I need you, all of you, inside me."

Rolling Jane onto her back she lifted herself up and over Jane. Intense green eyes were staring down at Jane, a soft frown on her face. Her legs fell to Jane's sides as Maura straddled her hips. She tilted forward pressing her little pussy to Jane's and rocked. She reached for Jane's hands and brought them up to her breasts. Knowing how much Jane loves them. She rocked some more, head bent staring at her crotch. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled. She wiggled a bit faster, pressing a bit harder.

Jane swallowed thickly, barely able to speak.

"I need you so much Maura," Jane's voice broke.

Maura arched forward into Jane's hands and then paused. She reached down and gathered her juices on her finger, lifted up and brought it to Jane's lips before she settled down against her again. Hands on Jane's shoulders, rocking forward.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the taste. Reached for her little hips, holding her tight, Jane began moving her back and forth, Maura's hands holding onto Jane's forearms and humping her mons. She panted, her smooth gliding becoming harder jerks. Maura tilted her pelvis slightly and gasped. Reaching for Jane's left hand she held her fingers to her entrance. "Please Jane…?" she asked.

Jane thrust into her and held her fingers still as Maura clinched. When she relaxed, Jane slid further down on the bed between Maura's legs for a better angle and began moving in and out, one hand pressing against her lower abdomen.

Her rocking movements became little hunching movements.

The exquisite feeling of Jane's fingers sliding in and out of her made Jane dizzy as she held her breath. Jane's legs were wet from her own arousal. Moist, slippery, silken labia caressed her hand. Maura wiggled her bum pulling Jane further inside. Pressure grew tighter on Jane's fingers.

Jane watched her fingers appear and disappear getting more and more wet as Maura's rhythm picked up speed.

Jane looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, lips parted.

"You feel so incredible," Jane grunted hoarsely.

"Uh-huh," she agreed, pressing and easing off, pressing and easing off.

With fingers deep inside Maura, Jane reached with her other hand to rub her thumb over Maura's clit.

"Yessss…. yesss," Maura panted. She paused in mid rock, Jane's fingers caressed by a tight, tight grip. She asked for a third finger.

"More," she huffed through clenched teeth.

Jane slid another finger inside gently, not thrusting.

"Oh, oh!" she cried out.

Maura had been wild before, especially in their first month of sleeping together. Jane knew she used toys when she had been between partners. Maura had been with men. But Jane also knew how small she was. She was afraid of hurting her.

Jane growled and began to shake as she held back her own climax.

"Can you feel me?" Maura whispered, trying to push back to take Jane deeper.

"Do I feel good?" she whispered.

"Christ Maura!" Jane hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't believe how good you feel," her voice husky and unsteady.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," she panted looking down into her eyes.

Staring up at her gorgeous face Jane saw her eyes close, a frown of concentration, lips parting. Her breathing deepened, breathing through her mouth not her nose, hips curling, fucking Jane's fingers.

Jane's pace increased, her need taking control, thrusting deep, withdrawing, thrusting. She didn't think she would last much longer. Maura eased up slightly, her tight pussy easing off Jane's fingers and squeezing down again. Jane's legs shook. Her heart raced. Feeling Maura give herself so completely. Watching her enjoy herself. Urging Jane to go deeper.

Jane felt her beginning to shake. Breathing heavy but no words came out. Jane curled her fingers and rubbed just inside her entrance, hard and fast.

Arching back away from Jane, her thighs clenched and with a sob Maura came. Body shaking, fists grabbing at Jane's shoulders.

Slowing down, following the waves of pleasure, easing off as Maura peaked, Jane's finger tips softly unwinding her clit as Maura sighed deeply and relaxed back down on to Jane.

She pulled up her hips and pressed down again, fucking Jane's fingers now with exquisite slowness.

The emotional and physical stimulation, the intensity of Maura's climax overwhelmed Jane. She shouted her name as she came.

Maura reached down to cup her pussy and gently rub, squeezing as Jane throbbed in her hand. Maura moaned very softly. Her hips curled and relaxed, curled and relaxed as Jane held her bum in her hand. Little tremors emerged along with soft moans from both women.

Resting her head on Jane's chest, she felt her breath begin to level out. Jane's hear rate however was still pounding.

She wrapped both arms around her back as Maura hugged her hips with her thighs. One of Jane's hands went to the small of Maura's back pulling her in tight. Her other hand was rubbing and lightly scratching her back between her shoulders. Placing soft kisses to her hair when Jane felt tears wet her chest.

"Hey, hey…. hey, Maur. What's going on, what happened? Did I hurt you?" Jane whispered, frightened, as she tried to sit up.

She shook her head quickly, and pushed Jane back down.

"No, no, no," she said, her voice choked. Sitting up a little she wrapped Jane's face in her hands. Tears slid down her cheeks as her eyes, wide and beseeching scanned Jane's anxious face.

"I've never…"she tried to speak. Swallowing thickly, she tried again.

"I've never had anyone love me like you do. Make me _feel_ like you do. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want to be with you." She sighed and then smiled through her tears. Her thumbs brushed across Jane's lips and cheeks as she looked into her eyes to see if Jane understood.

Reaching up Jane brushed her cheeks, wiping tears away.

"Sweetheart." she sighed, kissing her lips. Brushing her hair away from her face, Jane pulled Maura's head back down to her chest. Heart rate pounding even louder now. Rocking them both with strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the helpful tips! Chapter one has been edited.

Previously…

"_I've never had anyone love me like you do. Make me feel like you do. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want to be with you." She sighed and then smiled through her tears. Her thumbs brushed across Jane's lips and cheeks as she looked into her eyes to see if Jane understood._

_Reaching up Jane brushed her cheeks, wiping tears away. _

"_Sweetheart." she sighed as she kissed her lips. Brushing her hair away from her face. Jane pulled Maura's head back down to her chest. Heart rate pounding even louder now. Rocking them both with strong arms._

Weekends Together Chapter 2

Jane was surprised at Maura's little outburst.

When they first became lovers, they had both been pretty emotional. Overwhelmed by all the wonderful feelings and finally getting to express their passion. Wondering if it all was a dream.

But as they settled into their relationship there had only been happy, loving feelings as they got to know one another intimately. Maura was a confident, talented lover and incredibly patient; helping Jane overcome her fears.

Maura so much more experienced in dealing with feelings, in handling personal relationships. So put together in Jane's mind.

Jane on the other hand was unwilling to open herself up to intimacy not so much because she was afraid she would be hurt, but because it would mean she would have to verbalize or share her feelings. Which was excruciating for her.

Pulling slowly out of Jane's arms, Maura sat up on the side of the bed. Feet feeling for slippers on the floor, her back to Jane. Head down. Straightening out her nightgown.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. I know you aren't comfortable when I get overly emotional. I don't know where this is coming from. I think I'm just stressed from last week. From us being apart for the first time in a long time. This has been the best relationship I have ever had and the most intense. This has felt so wonderful and none of my previous relationships have ever reached this level."

Jane rolled over to Maura's side of the bed, reaching over to gently rub her back.

"We're here now. We're ok, right? Think of all the times before we got together that we had crazy hours, stressful cases and let's face it-you can't make some of this stuff up, right? Stuff we went through…Hoyt, Rockmon, Ian, Doyle, Constance, yoga masters, crazy bakers, my dad, Casey.

Maura turned to look over her shoulder. Saw the strength in Jane's eyes. Touched to see that Jane wasn't going to use humor to deflect or diminish the moment.

"I have been looking for so long," Maura started. "It feels like I have been looking forever for someone that is the whole package. Someone ok with my professional world, ok with my personal interests, ok with my wealth, my family, my other family, ok with my relationship with you, ok with my need for personal space, ok with a healthy sex life…". She shrugged.

"I wondered if I would ever have what I had hoped for, dreamed about. And then when you told me how you felt, I knew, I just knew that this was what I had been looking for.

Jane knew all of this. They had talked about this during their friendship; when Jane was in a good place and could be there for Maura. About the relationships that went sour after a few dates. How Maura would put people in categories based on how little she could expect from them. How excited Maura would be after a date with someone who seemed to be interested in similar things, intellectually challenging, great in bed but then find they couldn't handle her quirky nature. Or were looking to use her contacts and connections as an Isles. Or couldn't handle her being the Chief Medical Examiner. Phone calls in the middle of the night. Random, late night hours. Devastating cases that sent her off for weekends alone to cope with the horror and evil that people could inflict on each other.

Jane sat up next to Maura and reached over to hold her hand. Deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Maura looked at her, shook her head.

"Jane, I think its just hormones and lack of sleep. I must be getting my period. I don't know why after six months I'm getting overwhelmed.

She started to get up from the bed.

"No." Jane said softly, pulling Maura back toward her to sit on the bed.

"Look at me, hon. I need to tell you this. Everything has gone so well the past 6 months for us after having such a crazy life together. We have been so happy to just finally, finally be together and be there for each other and stop driving everyone else around us crazy.

It has felt like coming home. Such a relief that we weren't wrong about our feelings. About how connected we really are on so many levels. Despite being so unbelievably different." Jane smiled.

"Do you remember a few years ago when I was in such a bad place and I was being awful to everyone, especially you?" she asked.

Maura looked away for a moment.

"There was a lot going on, Jane. I wasn't being very helpful either, with the whole thing with Doyle, my biological mother, almost losing Constance." She rubbed Jane's hand with both of hers.

"Yeah, well, I realized that I was at a turning point, " Jane said softly.

I saw Tommy starting a family – even though it was typical Rizzoli family crazy stuff. Tommy, the screw up, had found someone he cared for and he had a son."

She swallowed. Not proud of the jealous emotions that TJ had brought out in her.

"And my mother-who was going through a devastating divorce - picked herself up and was able to still reach out to others and connect; to date and find someone she could build a new life with. Just didn't want it to be my boss," she laughed.

"My dad just walked away because he wanted something more in his life.

But he went after what he wanted. Frankie has never had trouble falling in love, at least once a week and how does he even do that? Huh? Just goes in to get a cup of coffee and bam, there's someone making puppy eyes at him," Jane asked.

"Frost." She stopped for a moment. Still feeling a lump, swallowed twice before continuing.

He was so cool with his mom and her relationship. He had found someone he wanted to spend his life with…even though she went off to Brazil or Taiwan or…"

"Jane," Maura harrumphed, pulling her hands away from Jane. Still smarting from when she had the falling out with Frost after telling his girlfriend to pursue her own dreams.

"No, sweetie, listen. What I'm trying to say is that I suddenly woke up and was tired of being so awful. Of feeling awful and being mad at everyone and at myself. Burying myself in work. Feeling left out. Like everyone else was moving on and I had nothing.

That's why the whole Casey thing…" Jane paused. Took another deep breath.

"I confused his wanting to be with me with being an adult relationship. I confused the feelings I had for him as a teenager with being a relationship. I totally glossed over his behavior, his pattern for disappearing. I ignored the fact that had had been married before for about an hour to someone he had met at West Point. I just thought…I just thought that before time ran out, I could have someone too. Be a big girl. That I _should _be looking to find someone to spend my life with instead of running from everyone who expressed an interest in me."

Jane looked at Maura. God, she couldn't believe she was saying this out loud.

"Hoyt changed everything. Almost losing you brought out feelings I had never, ever felt. For anyone or anything.

Jane took Maura's hand back in her own. Rubbing them on her thigh.

"I was scared. I spent so much time trying to find reasons why we wouldn't work. How I wasn't good enough. We were too different. You needed more than what I could give you. I would always be waiting for the shoe to drop. You could get called away for an important job. BPD was not where you would be working forever, that eventually you would find someone who could make you happy. Then you met Jack and I honestly felt like he was going to be good for you.

So I tried to make everything else in your life wonderful as your best friend.

"And trying to make you happy started to make me feel good about myself, about us. We started spending even more time together."

She glanced at Maura.

"I was a fool for waiting so long. For having both sides of the conversation in my head. A coward for not telling you. For not letting you be who you really are. The whole you. For making you keep looking, when I was right here, the whole time.

So, uhhmmm. I'm the one who feels like I've never had anyone love me like you do. Make me feel like I've never felt before. I have never wanted anything as much as I want this, what we have together. I never dreamed it could be so good. So-o-o good. That I could be this happy and uhhmmm, adult-like."

Jane took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She nodded her head a few times and then stood up. She pulled Maura up on her feet and wrapped her in a hug.

"Know that I'm here for you. And it is ok if you need to talk about it. I'm afraid sometimes, too. Like this could all go away in a moment. We've had some close calls so I know…we both see it at work everyday. In the meantime, I plan on enjoying every wonderful, 'you can't make this up' episode of our lives and making up for lost time."

Maura tucked her head against Jane's shoulder and smiled. Laughing softly, looking up into her eyes, she tilted her head slightly.

"I love you. I love this side of you. Thank you for letting me have this with you."

"Okay," said Jane. Let's go see about brunch. I'm cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks for the kind words and constructive suggestions.

They've been together about a year and a half now. Maura has been away at a conference in Hyannis so they meet down the Cape for a long weekend.

Weekends Together Chapter 3

Jane checked the GPS again. Looking out the car window she still didn't recognize anything and couldn't tell if she was getting closer or further way from her destination. The compass on her rearview mirror in the rental SUV said she was going southeast. The turn for the road to the beach house should have been along this stretch of the main road but all she had seen for the past mile were scrub pines and old stonewalls meandering through the brush.

Scrolling through her phone's call log for the number where Maura was waiting for her Jane heard voices from behind her.

Two young boys were coming up the road walking their bikes, one with a flat tire. Both carrying boogie boards under an arm and with beach towels hanging around their necks.

She stepped out of the car.

"Hey guys," she smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way. Sunglasses pushed up on her head, holding her hair back.

"I'm looking for Blueberry Lane. Have I gone past it?

The boys stopped walking and looked at each other. The taller of the two looked up at her squinting in the bright afternoon sun.

"You turn right at Braces Cove."

Jane looked back at her map.

"Which one is Braces Cove?"

"There's a bunch of mailboxes all in a row. Halfway down that road is Blueberry. On the right.

"Huh," said Jane. Must be one of the many unnamed lines on the map.

"Kay, thanks."

Looking at the shorter of the two, the one with the flat tire, she asked,

"Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

The boys looked at each other and then at her car packed with gear.

"Nah, that's ok. We're going to the beach up the road."

They started pushing their bikes again.

"Right, well thanks again," Jane called to them.

Stepping back into the car she pulled the door shut and started the engine. Glancing in the rearview, she pulled out carefully and began to turn the car around. It took a couple of attempts for her to get the Outback turned in the narrow road. She wasn't use to driving a wagon and she was nervous about banging up what looked like a brand new rental car.

They would only be here for four days but Maura had asked her to bring some more clothes and beach chairs, the kayaks and the big cooler.

Heading back in what she hoped was the right direction she came to the row of mailboxes and saw a narrow road heading down through the pines. She took the turn and kept an eye out for Blueberry. After another three quarters of a mile she saw the entrance, a small wooden sign nailed to a post with faint markings that had mostly worn off.

'Blueberry ' was more bumpy ruts than road. The path curved back and forth in the dense pines and brush lining both sides making it hard to see ahead. She could smell the ocean through the open window.

Suddenly the trees were gone and ahead of her was a clearing with a crushed shell driveway leading up to a weathered, two-story cottage. Maura's Prius was parked next to the porch that wrapped around the house.

Jane pulled next to the blue car as the screen door opened and Maura bounced down the steps hurrying toward her. Her hair pulled back, white pedal pushers, sandals and a gorgeous blue, short-sleeved top with nautical markings that Jane had never seen before.

Jane could not keep a smile from stretching her face as she got out of the car.

" Someone's been shopping already," she laughed as she engulfed Maura with a hug.

"Jane," Maura said she moved into her arms for a hug and kiss. "You're here!"

"Well," Jane said as she pulled back looking down at Maura's beautiful face. "It would help if there were just a few more street signs around here!"

"Come on," said Maura tugging her hand. "We can unpack later. You have to see this place! It is fabulous! The view is unbelievable!"

Holding hands the two stepped up onto the porch and into the house. The enormous open living area reached all the way to the back of the house with huge bay windows looking out over a green lawn that led down to the beach and ocean.

Jane was impressed. It was magnificent. She looked around at the wood floors, a large fireplace, bookshelves overflowing, and three over stuffed couches around a table that had a glass top over seashells. What a great place to spend a long weekend, just the two of them.

She stepped up behind Maura reaching her arms around her waist pulling her in for another hug.

"Thanks again for putting this together Maur." She squeezed a little tighter, kissing her temple. "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much. How did everything go the last day?

Maura hummed into the hug, leaning back into Jane's arms, massaging Jane's forearms and hands at her had spent the past four days at the Cape Cod Convention Center in Hyannis where the state Medical Examiners convention was being held. Examiners were there to make presentations and take their certification test. For the previous two weeks Maura and her chief of staff had spent long days and late nights at her Boston office organizing the program of clinics and seminars to help prepare both current and new examiners for the tests.

Medical examiners had to re-certify every ten years and one of the first things Maura had done when she took over the office as Chief Examiner, was to create educational programs to help keep doctors and their lab assistants up to date between certifications. As the keynote speaker and lecturer at several of the sessions she had stayed down on the Cape with a few of her staff to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Jane and her team had caught a challenging case keeping her at the BRIC for long hours. An unidentified body found at a construction area downtown with little or no leads as to where the man had actually been murdered before being dumped by the dig site.

While apart, they talked at least once a day-usually a 'good night' call when both were glad to hear the other's voice before catching a few hours of sleep.

One of Maura's presentations was a webinar for those examiners and staff who could not attend the conference. Jane clicked on it one night when she got home but it felt a bit like rubbing salt in her wounds. There she was, on Jane's laptop, standing on a stage in front of a huge screen talking about something sciency but Jane couldn't watch.

It was the blue dress. The v-neck, three quarter sleeves that fit like a glove, dress. She muted the sound but that didn't help because, well, the dress. Jane could only imagine a conference room full of people staring at Maura and having the same impure thoughts.

It had reminded her of the time shortly after they had first consummated their affair when Jane was either spending time with Maura, scheming to spend time with Maura or fantasizing about Maura. She was useless at work. Exhausted from keeping Maura up all night. Exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster they were on. Exhausted from being constantly aroused.

She made the mistake of clicking on a TED Talks video that Maura had done a few years ago discussing her proposals for improving DNA testing to try and create more efficient and less costly methods to expedite court cases and make them more reliable. Two minutes into the video Jane felt like her clit was trying to do chin-ups. Her panties were already damp just from the morning ride to work with Maura. Shutting off her computer she clocked out before lunch to go to the gym and spent some serious time on the kickboxing bag.

Maura had arranged 2 months ago for the long weekend knowing both of them would need a break at this point in the year. She was thrilled when they could both take the time off. They had been together now for about a year and a half.

"Come on, let's grab a bite to eat and then we can check out the beach," she said as she pulled Jane toward the kitchen. I have some wonderful shrimp salad and fresh fruit that I picked up with some home-made bread from the farm stand and a bottle of Grigio chilling."

She felt Jane slow up behind her.

"And plenty of those Berkshire Brewing Craft beers you liked so much at Sargent Korsak's cook-out," she laughed. I thought some of the 'Lost Sailor' would be especially appropriate this weekend!"

"God, I love you woman," shouted Jane as she stepped by Maura toward the fridge. "Let's get this weekend started!"

Both women felt the long weeks of tension and hard work dissolve as they sat at the rustic plank table enjoying their lunch. Soft touches, quick kisses between bites, they caught each other up on what had been happening at home, with the family and in the office. Jane listened as Maura talked about the history of the seashore cottages in this area.

While Maura put the left overs away, Jane grabbed her bags from the SUV and went to dump them in the main bedroom. She climbed the narrow staircase and headed down the hallway, peeking in two of the smaller bedrooms before finding one with Maura's bags.

And what looked like a carload of shopping bags. Jane smiled and shouted down to Maura, "Found the outlets on the way here honey? All of them?"

Maura chuckled as she climbed the stairs. Stepping into the room she glanced at the bags.

"Retail therapy is a wonderful reward for a job well done. And Hyannis does not do "outlets" she replied smugly.

Jane opened one of her travel bags on the king sized bed and pulled out shorts and a tank top. She tossed them onto the bed's blue and white quilt as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hmmm," Jane replied with a look of concentration on her face. She sat on the bed and began changing clothes, pulling off jeans and her oxford shirt.

"Rewards. I like that. I can think of some rewards you can earn." Jane tried not to grin and failed miserably.

Maura laughed, her face filled with love, eyes darkening as she moved over to push Jane back on the bed. She kicked off her sandals and climbed up on the bed.

"It's a beautiful afternoon out there, Jane. Don't you want to go lie on the beach, catch some sun, and go for a swim? One of the perks of this house is the private, secluded beach."

Straddling her hips, Maura brushed Jane's hair back off of her face. Leaning over she gave her a gentle kiss.

"We could go kayaking around the cove. I bet the water is warm where it's shallow."

Sitting up she ran a finger under each of the straps of Jane's bra and then trailed light fingers over her breasts and across her stomach.

"Come on, let's get our suits on and go play," she said trying to keep a straight face.

Jane's growl was low coming from deep in her chest. Reaching up to roll Maura over onto her back, she swung one of her legs across Maura's hips to hold her there. Hands supported her weight by Maura's head. She leaned down and kissed soft lips, applying a little more pressure.

"Is it weird that I still feel like a teenager on a honeymoon?" she asked. Small hands held her face as soft, silky lips kissed her back chastely.

"Would you like this to be a honeymoon Jane?" she whispered.

Jane grinned as she realized where this was going.

The thought of playing 'honeymoon weekend' delighted Jane.

"Uhm, I think we're a little beyond that aren't we? I mean, you've been having your way with me for awhile now, Doctor Isles."

Maura slipped her hand down to feel Jane's panty-clad bottom, using her other hand to guide Jane's face closer. Soft, silky lips touched followed by a playful tongue.

Jane dropped her weight down onto her elbows and forearms, moving her center over Maura. She looked down to see Maura's chest beginning to rise and fall more rapidly.

"Off?"

"What? Maura asked with a frown.

"Can I take this pretty little vacation outfit off of you? I know you won't want me to wrinkle them.

Maura shrugged her shoulders as if she needed to think about it.

"I need to see you, Maur." Jane's voice deepened.

Smiling, Maura's hands trail down Jane's back and over the rise of her tight ass. Trailing her fingertips along the crease of her cheeks.

Sliding her hands down further she caressed the back of muscular thighs before letting one hand move between them to cup Jane over her panties.

Jane raised her hips up and felt a finger gently trace over her clit already peeking out of her cleft.

"I think we should both have fewer clothes on, Detective."

The beach was going to have to wait.

Some time later, Maura came back into the bedroom from the master bathroom. The sun had dropped quite a bit in the sky. A light breeze carrying the salt air was stirring the white sheer curtain.

She looked at Jane on the bed and smiled. Face down, spread kitty corner with the sheet pulled halfway up over her butt. Soft little snores coming from her open mouth. Hair in disarray, hand clutching a pillow. Maura could see the slight swell of her breast pressed to the bed and the shape of her bum under the sheet.

Maura had pulled on Jane's oxford shirt when she got up to use the bathroom.

She slipped it off of her shoulders as she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

It had taken Jane no time at all to carefully remove Maura's top and bra putting them on the ladder back chair next to the night table. But before reaching down to unhook her pants, Jane took a few moments to press her lips to Maura's ear and whispered, " I missed you so much Maur."

Jane started kissing her way down Maura's neck and shoulders until she was peeking at her glorious breasts. They could hear small waves breaking at the beach. The room was warm in the afternoon sun; the air was still.

Maura was lying down on her back, enjoying the delicious torment of having a naked Jane gently swirl her tongue around her erect nipples. All the while Jane gently lifted each breast with tender fingers, massaging them, cupping them to her mouth.

Arching her back a little to convey her pleasure, Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair reaching behind to gather it and lift it off her damp neck. Pleasure was going straight to her core and her diminutive hips began to curl up against Jane's strong thigh.

Soft hums, a sharp intake of breath and a drawn out "Jane" broke the silence.

Jane moved up higher bringing her thigh in direct contact with Maura's center. She held her weight on her elbows as she felt her smaller breasts brush against Maura's. As they began kissing and moving against one another she felt the tip Maura's tongue touch her lips.

Rolling to her side, Jane ghosted a hand down over full breasts to Maura's narrow waist then sweeping across her lower abs to her hip and a taut, rounded bottom.

Caressing her thighs, she dipped her hand between them and felt how wet Maura was through her pants. Reaching up, she unhooked the waist pulling down the zipper then reached down inside under her panties.

Jane felt the rise of her pubic mound, groaning when Maura parted her legs. Maura's hips hunched when Jane ran a finger lower into the warm wet slit.

Jane could feel the labia part to hold her fingers.

She whimpered, blood pounding to her own pussy and clit as she drew her fingers up through hot juices. Bringing the juices up with her fingers, Jane began circling Maura's clit feeling the hard nub against the pad of her finger.

Sliding back down, her fingers found the entrance to Maura's vagina and began to circle it. More moisture was added and Jane knew she couldn't wait.

Kneeling up she pulled both Maura's pants and panties down over her hips and thighs and finally off her feet. Rolling back onto her side she slid down and put her head on Maura's stomach. Looking down, Jane watched her fingers getting wet as she continued to rub up and down, stopping now and then to circle her clit.

Her right hand slid under Maura's legs to feel the backs of her thighs and bottom as Maura opened her legs wider and rocked her hips harder. Maura stroked Jane's head, making humming sounds.

"So nice Jane…feels so nice."

Jane moved her right hand up the backs of her thighs to join her left so fingers could play with both her opening and her clit.

"In," Maura whispered, "all the way in," she urged, her voice tightening.

Jane curled two fingers just inside from underneath pulling down gently on her entrance.

Maura pushed down against her hand wanting more. Jane tried to hold still enjoying the sensation of being inside but when she felt her vagina relax and dilate she didn't wait.

Carefully taking her fingers away and rolling away from Maura, Jane kneeled to her side hearing Maura's impatient "Jane!"

Moving her knees between Maura's legs she reached under them bringing up her knees pushing them out wider so she could get at her pussy. She pulled Maura's butt closer to her.

"Huuuuunnnnghhh," Maura encouraged her as she lifted her head up to watch Jane.

As Jane's fingers entered her she felt Maura squeeze and begin to rock up and down. She was clamping Jane's fingers allowing them to deepen only a little at a time.

Jane leaned forward using her hips behind her hand to push as she rolled her right thumb over Maura's clit.

Maura's hands reached down, moving over her stomach, probing.

"I feel you," she whispered, eyes closed, hips rising and falling.

"Deeper, you can go deeper Jane."

Jaw clenched, she picked up the pace as her strokes lengthened. She added a third finger and with her right hand pulled Maura's mons up forcing her labia open so she could lean down and blow on her clit.

Jane's fingers were all the way inside her, labia spread wide, gorgeous bottom rocking up and down.

Maura began making sounds. She was pulling away from Jane and then pushing back, encouraging her to stroke harder.

"Kay Maur?"

"Nnnnnngh," came from deep in her throat.

Feeling the spasms beginning Jane thrust hard and fast a few more times and then curled and rubbed Maura's G spot.

Maura came suddenly, using her hands and arms to lift her hips as high as possible,

Jane held her hand still and let Maura ride it out. Loving the tight, exquisite feel.

As Maura relaxed her hips back to the bed Jane slowly withdrew her fingers, gently rubbing her pussy with slow wide circles. Then just held her hand there to feel it still throbbing. She looked up at Maura to see a slight smile pulling at her lips.

Jane moved up her body to kiss those smiling lips.

Maura murmured into the kiss.

"Thank you sweetie," she exhaled. "That was quite a performance," her face beaming. "I think you deserve a reward."

Jane's grin went ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Still down the Cape for their long weekend. Jane gets her reward. Or does she?

Previously:

"_Thank you sweetie," she exhaled. "That was quite a performance," her face beaming. "I think you deserve a reward." _

_Jane's grin went ear to ear._

Weekends Together-Chapter 4

Maura smiled as her petite body pressed against Jane. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Jane did.

Jane was innocent and eager at the same time, pressing her lips to Maura. She paused when Maura's tongue touched her lips. Her eyes opened, dark, deep and beautiful.

Jane tilted her head, lips parted and the tip of her tongue touched Maura's, her hands lifting to hold her face.

Maura's hands wandered over her slender body. Expressive eyes watching as she circled the small, pebbled mounds of her areola. Under her hand Jane's chest pressed up seeking more. Her hands wrapping around Maura's shoulders and neck bringing them closer.

She brought her lips to Jane's neck, brushing the tip of her tongue over sensitive spots. Pausing, she leaned up and whispered,

"Jane...I want you with my mouth. I want… to taste you, I want you to cum in my mouth."

Jane's body shot up her voice a hoarse whisper; nothing came out at first. She swallowed loudly and felt herself flush hot, her lower belly throbbing, thighs becoming wet.

"Yesssss..."she choked out. "I need you Maur," Jane croaked.

She brought a hand down to Maura's chest, cupping a heavy breast, pulling it up, away from her body, massaging it firmly. Fingers pinching, rolling, pulling her nipples, so full. She heard soft, little mewling sighs.

"Let me take care of you Jane,"

Watching Jane's eyes she slid further down, kissing her breasts, teeth brushing the little nipple.

Jane's body clinched as the pad of Maura's finger replaced her mouth and she moved on to the twin, nipples tightening under the suction.

Gliding down further, Maura kissed her stomach, hands caressing the sides of her slender body.

Using her knees to urge Jane's legs apart, Maura began with soft kisses at her navel and then lower, and lower still. The third kiss Maura pressed on the firm, full mons.

She was beautiful, stretched out naked, her long wavy dark hair spread on the pillow.

Settling down into the bed between her legs Maura's tongue traced the edges of her labia, down one side to her entrance and back up along the other side.

Breathing harder Jane pressed her hips up seeking more contact, more stimulation. Her hands were combing gently through her blonde hair; trying not to grab too hard.

Maura circled the tip of Jane's clit delicately then fingers began to slip lower just touching the entrance to her vagina. It yielded, accepting a fingertip with a moist grip. Maura inhaled sharply, her own clit responding.

"Mmmm, Jane, you feel so good, inside."

Humming, Maura pressed her mouth to her vagina. Jane inhaled sharply, her thigh muscles trembled and clinched as Maura sucked her clit, fingertip circling just outside her very wet entrance.

Fists gripped the sheet, eyes tightly closed. Drawing her knees up, her thighs pressed to the sides of Maura's head. Her stomach muscles pulled and she began humping, hips pushing into Maura's mouth.

"Maur, Maur, Maur" she repeated through clenched teeth, her voice several octaves higher.

Maura straightened her wrist and forearm, thrusting two strong fingers into Jane, her own hips hunching up as she felt her contractions begin.

Jane paused her rocking just long enough for Maura to push deeper, and then deeper again, both humping against each other. She arched her back, pushing onto Maura's hand, taking her inside, feeling her stretching her, filling her.

Flicking her tongue faster, she felt Jane's body jerk, thighs clamping tighter holding Maura's head still.

Jane lifted her head to watch. Pressing down on the bed with her forearms, exhaling hard with each thrust, her hips curling up, humping, jerking, thighs clamping around Maura's nodding head.

"Nnnnnngh…now, now, now, now, now, now, unnnnngh," Jane cried out.

Bliss smashed into her as her head dropped back reaching for Maura's head to hold her still. She collapsed down on the bed, body limp, legs falling open, knees hitting the bed.

Harsh panting slowed to a few deep, shuddering breaths.

After few minutes, Maura pulled back from Jane and tenderly eased her legs together. She crawled up the bed along side of her and curled onto her side.

Maura murmured softly as she wrapped Jane in her arms, snuggling up to her. Pressed against her back she reached around to cup Jane's breast, careful to not brush her sensitive nipples.

"I came so hard." Jane whispered as she locked her fingers with Maura's.

Maura rocked them gently.

"I love you so much Jane," Maura exhaled, lips kissing her shoulder, arms pulling her closer.

"I like these rewards, Maur. Is there a rewards card I can get with this program?" Jane mumbled sleepily with a smile.

"Awwww, honey," No, that wasn't your reward!" Yours is coming tomorrow!" Maura whispered pleased with herself.

Jane's body stilled. "Don't know…if I can…much more…afternoon delight," she drawled.

Maura laughed and leaned over to kiss her temple. "Let's get some sleep honey. I'll wake you later for dinner."

Listening to the sounds of each other's breathing, both women dropped into a deep, satisfied sleep.

An hour later, Maura eased out of bed to go to the bathroom. She picked up Jane's oxford shirt and slipped it on as she closed the door softly behind her so as not to wake Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Maura and Jane have a campfire.

Weekends Together Chapter 5

Dropping an armload of driftwood next to the fire pit, Jane knelt in the sand and began arranging it over the rocks. The sun was setting behind the dunes and shadows were gradually crossing the beach. There was just enough of a breeze to keep the mosquitos and horseflies from landing. She unfolded the beach chairs and put a little table between them.

Setting the storm lantern down on the table she gave the handle a couple of cranks to make sure it worked. Maura had insisted on getting it last winter during one of her online shopping sessions. It did not need batteries, came with an FM radio and could recharge their cell phones.

"For the next time we lose power," she rationalized. Jane thought it was kind of cool, actually.

Heading back up the path through the dunes, Jane tried wiping the sand off her hands and her stone colored bermuda shorts. Maura had bought her a new oxford shirt while shopping – pink. Jane admitted it looked amazing with her summer tan. Except it had a whale on the front left pocket. Maura ignored the eye-roll and said she looked adorable.

Maura was finishing the dinner prep. Pan seared scallops in butter with a plate of sliced tomatoes, mozzarella, basil and a drizzle of olive oil. She had also picked up some roasted eggplant done with shallots and garlic to go along with the left over bread from lunch.

Jane grabbed an ice-cold 'Sailor' from the fridge and poured a large glass of the Grigio, carrying them out to the back porch overlooking the ocean. There were still a few sailboats beyond the cove making good use of the late August sunset. The smell of beach roses mixed with the beautiful garden flowers growing around the house. With the sun setting behind them, the porch was now in complete shade.

Setting down the beer and glass of wine, Jane brushed off the chairs and went back to help bring out the food.

Holding the screen door open with her butt, Maura had both hands full. Jane appreciated her indigo sleeveless beach dress with the scalloped bottom that came to mid-thigh. Her hair, still damp from the shower, was up off her neck, held with a beautiful, dragonfly hairpin.

"Mmmm, this looks yummy," Jane declared. "I. Am. Starving!"

"Me too. It's so nice to be able to just sit and relax at a meal after last week. This fresh, ocean air is so light." Maura inhaled deeply as she sat to the table.

"You know, I kind of smell witch hazel. Do you smell witch hazel?" asked Jane. "Do you think they washed the porch with something? Can you smell it?"

Maura glanced around as she unfolded her napkin. Looking up and down the long wrap-around porch, she found what she was looking for.

"The 'Hamamelis Virginiana' is native to the Cape. See that small flowering shrub over there by the far corner of the porch? Its common name is American Witch Hazel. It looks like its been trimmed recently. The leaves will turn a beautiful bright yellow this fall and because it blooms late…."

"Gotcha," Jane thanked her.

"Harrumph," Maura pouted. "Fine, I'll save the horticulture lessons for later." Jane laughed and began to eat.

"This is excellent. I really love how you do scallops."

Maura perked up, smiling and wiggling her shoulder a few times. "One of my summertime favorites!" she said proudly. They sat back, both enjoying their dinner.

There were just a few pieces of bread left when Jane asked, "So. What's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Well," said Maura, "I thought we could catch the early ferry from Hyannis out to the Vineyard for a day trip."

"How early?" worried Jane.

"The 8:15. We could spend the day and then come back on the 9:10p.m. Or earlier if we get tired."

Jane had a mischievous look as she swung around to put her feet up on the porch railing. She leaned back and drained the last of her beer.

"So is that my reward?" she waggled her eyebrows.

Maura's laugh was full and throaty.

"Jane. I want it to be a surprise. Can we wait until tomorrow and then I'll tell you?" Please?"

She leaned toward Jane with her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the table.

Jane peeked at Maura's glowing face and sparkling eyes. Looking back over the water, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Gaawd, I love you" "Luckiest detective, ever."

"Oh, well, we can both agree on that!" Maura retorted cheekily as she picked up their dishes and headed for the kitchen door. "Let's put stuff away, grab the flashlights and sweatshirts and head down to the beach for your campfire. See if you can win the 'sweetest camper' award again," she giggled.

Jane followed her in with the rest of the stuff.

"So does 'luckiest detective' mean that there might be S'mores at our campfire tonight?" she asked with puppy eyes.

By 10 o'clock, after another shower because Maura would not let Jane into bed smelling like campfire smoke with sand and melted chocolate still clinging to her, they lay under the quilt listening to the waves break softly on the beach.

"Thanks again Maura for making this a great weekend," Jane said trailing fingers up and down the silky, soft arm across her stomach.

Maura looked up from Jane's shoulder and smiled. "I can't wait to do some antiquing on the Vineyard."

"Yeah," Jane sighed. "Ferry. 8:15."

Turning to blow out the lavender candle she had lit on the table, Maura rolled over so Jane could spoon her.

"You can do it, Jane. Cheddar dill biscuits for breakfast?"

"Do I get to go to the Jaws Museum?" Jane mumbled drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A Day on The Vineyard

Weekends Together Chapter 6

They made the ferry with a few minutes to spare. Maura thought for sure they would be late when Jane balked at wearing the outfit she suggested.

"There is no way I'm wearing pink and green. Just, no!"

Maura tried rearranging some outfits but in the end Jane left the house in her Red Sox tee shirt, black trail shorts and her hat. Ponytail pulled through, aviators clipped to the neck of her tee. Teva's on her feet. She grabbed her backpack throwing in a couple bottles of water with her wallet, phone charger, jacket and detective gear.

Maura was in her Bermuda blue walking shorts and white sleeveless tunic with a very preppy rugby shirt tied around her neck. She switched her dressy Chanel sunglasses for sportier Oakleys and stepped into her Venice sandals. She packed some warmer clothes for them in her travel bag just in case.

They had a quick breakfast before heading out the door and Jane picked up a couple of cups of coffee for them on the ride to Hyannis. It would take about an hour to get to the island.

"So, can we start at the Jaws place?"

"I don't know what you mean. What jaws place, Jane?" Maura replied watching for dolphins over the side of looking for dolphins

"You know, where they filmed the movie! I think they still have cool stuff from the movie and probably a gift shop…" her voice trailed off.

Maura had no idea what she was talking about.

"Jaws. The movie? 1975? Biggest Summer Blockbuster? Sharks? Shark Week? Sharknado?" She started humming the iconic shark music.

Maura just shook her head. "Jane, you were three years old in 1975. How could you possible remember a movie…"

"Maur, it's on TV every July. And there were three sequels, or at least two. I know I have a copy of it somewhere. We are so watching it when we get back."

"Fine, Jane. We will. I'm just not sure we will have time today to find a jaw museum…"

"Well what _are_ we doing?" she was beginning to whine. "Please don't tell me we are shopping all day. It looks like it's going to be beautiful out. We could have fries and lobster rolls at a clam shack by the beach!"

"I would like to do some shopping, yes, but I think you might like what's _also _on the schedule. And yes, we can get lobster rolls. Come on – it looks like we're getting ready to dock."

The ferry pulled into Oaks Bluff. They followed the crowd up the street; the line at Back Door Donuts was already 25 deep.

Maura suggested they keep walking and do some window-shopping while they organized their plan for the day.

She checked her phone a few times for messages and kept looking around until finally Jane said, "OK, what's up, Doc? What have you got planned that's got you so squirrelly?"

"Oh, Jane. I was hoping to wait until we got there but it appears our driver is running late!"

"Driver, _what_ are you talking about?"

Maura's phone buzzed.

"Dr. Isles. Hello Steven! Yes. Yes, we're right by the Martha's Vineyard Chowder Company. Great. Yes, I think I see you!" Maura started waving.

Suddenly a dusty, blue Range Rover pulled over next to them. A guy jumped out and opened the back hatch.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Maura shook hands with him.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Thank you for making these arrangements on such short notice."

Steven nodded hello and said "Glad I could help out. It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day for it." He stashed her bag in the back but Jane held onto hers.

"A beautiful day for what?" She looked at Steven, then at Maura. He looked like a tanned Harrison Ford, Indiana Jones era.

"Steven has agreed to give us a sightseeing tour of the island!" she glowed.

"Oh. Oh, great," smiled Jane, heading for the front passenger seat.

At least they got to drive around and she wasn't going to be stuck in antique stores all day. She wondered why Maura was being so formal. Why was she introduced as Detective Rizzoli?

She opened the back door for Maura and then saw that the front seat was covered with what looked like maps, rain jackets and electronic equipment. Toolboxes and spare parts cluttered the cargo area.

"Sorry-my car is in the shop right now so I had to borrow one from the Field."

"No problem," said Jane sliding in back next to Maura.

They headed out crawling through traffic and pedestrians for about 10 minutes before things loosened up. The sun was well up now and it was getting pretty hot. The view along the water was amazing once they got out of downtown.

"Should be there in another 15 minutes," Steven said over his shoulder. Jane kept looking out both sides of the car. She had never been to the Vineyard before. Driving along Beach Road she saw the water and beautiful beaches to their left and to the right were salt marshes, ponds and wildlife sanctuaries.

They turned inland as they neared the outskirts of Edgartown going around the Golf Course. Traffic started to pick up again until Steven took a right and suddenly they were in farm country.

"Whoa," said Jane, "look at all those sheep! I had no idea they had this much farmland out here!"

"There are over 40 farms here on the island, most of them family owned, some of them co-ops" began Maura. "It is a very self-sustaining eco system. They produce everything lamb, beef, pork, vegetables, eggs, seafood like oysters, they market the wool and yarn…

"Hey, look at those cool planes!" Jane interjected.

Up ahead they could see an airfield with about 5 or 6 single engine and turbo prop planes 2 private jets. Off to the side by were three distinctive bi-planes; painted bright yellow, red and blue.

Steven took a left and then another quick right into a driveway by the hangar. The sign by the entrance read 'Katama Airfield'. As they pulled up to the barn she saw 'Classic Aviators-Island Sight Seeing Tours' written on the side with a picture of a bi-plane.

Jane was out of the car before it had completely stopped.

"No way! Is this for real, Maur? We're going up? No way, Maur! We're _flying_ around the island? In a biplane? Wait, how many go up at a time?"

"We have a WACO F series two passenger that I'll be taking you up in today," said Steven. I have some things I need to take care of the office. I'll get you some gear and meet you out by the hangar in ten minutes, ok?"

Maura laughed with delight grabbing the bag out of the back.

"Yes Jane! We're booked for an hour tour of the whole island and then, I thought maybe you might enjoy taking a lesson with Steven."

"A lesson?" Jane turned and took Maura's hands in hers. "You got me flying lessons?" Her eyebrows could not have gone any higher.

Maura nodded smiling brightly.

Jane wrapped her arms around her pulling her into her chest. She kissed her temple, her hair and then pulling her face closer with her hands, kissed her lips several times whispering 'I love you, I love you, I love you _so_ much Maur; I can't even begin to tell you. How am I ever going to make this up to you? This is so incredible, no one's gonna believe this!"

"Fortunately, we'll have photos to bring back."

"What do you mean?" Jane looked puzzled.

"I may have pulled some strings…"

"Maura, what did you do?"

"Jane, the President is here on vacation this week!" she huffed. "There isn't suppose to be any air traffic over the island while he's here - it's a secure zone."

"Then how?" Jane looked suspiciously at Maura.

"Steven is scheduled to go up as part of a daily security run. He is cleared as a National Guard commander and…and…and I may have had the Governor make a few phone calls," She blurted out. "He's just going to go in the WACO instead of his Cessna."

"That's why we're Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli today?" Jane burst out laughing. "I can't believe you honey. No hives? Are you kidding? You are unbelievable. I love you," she said squeezing Maura in for another hug.

"Best reward, ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

Weekends Together Chapter 7

They were taking an aerial tour of the island that was actually a security flight with a guy who turned out to be Commander Steven Colson of the US Army. Colson was a former fighter pilot who now ran the top security detail of the Massachusetts State Police.

It was a beautiful day to fly over the Vineyard. Light winds, the clear blue sky contrasting with the dark green of the land, the bluish green water dotted with sailboats, kayakers, paddlers. At one point they thought they saw sharks which thrilled Jane to no end until Steve said they were probably dolphins. The bright red and yellow colors of the bi-plane were glaring against the sky.

After the hour-long tour they dropped Maura off at the hangar so she could borrow Steve's command room to check in with her office. He took Jane back up to show her some of the basics of flying. The plane had dual controls so after a quick lesson, Jane got to take the stick.

She had been hanging on so tight the first half hour her shoulders ached but once she felt the plane respond under her hand, she began to relax. After a while she was even able to lean into her turns.

Steve had her make a few soft zigzags and then pull almost straight up for about 15 seconds before leveling off and then bombing back to earth at a steep angle.

Jane couldn't believe the intense feeling of controlling the plane and the elements. So much better than a video game!

Returning to the field, Steven threw in a couple of barrel rolls and wing waggles over the hangar. He let Jane feel the plane glide into its landing and roll to a stop. Maura was video taping her with her phone as Jane pulled off her goggles standing up to step out of the cockpit. Once on the ground, Jane grabbed her in both arms swinging her around.

"I WANT ONE!" she yelled over sound of the engine. Steven laughed at the look on Maura's face and nodded.

"She did great!" he yelled.

They waited in the office for Steven to come back from parking the plane at the fuel center. Jane was so hyped she couldn't sit still. Pacing the room, Jane filled Maura in on every detail of her flight. Biting her top lip, Maura smiled as she watched Jane pace, listening to her describe what it felt like. Amazed, Jane looked down at her hands and arms as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

When Steven came back both women thanked him warmly for the experience. Pulling a thin, paperback book off the shelf behind his desk, he handed it to Jane.

"You might be interested in learning a little more about the history of the Island."

Jane read the cover as Maura leaned over her arm to look. _WASPs in World War II. _She opened it to the table of contents and saw that a chapter had been highlighted. She flipped to that section and read the chapter heading.

'_Marianne Resnikowski joined the WASPs (Women Air Force Service Patrol) ferrying military planes to bases across the continental U.S. After the war she worked as an editorial assistant and writer. In 1951 she moved to Vineyard Haven with her husband Edward Colson, who built their house with lumber salvaged from the water tower at the Naval Air Base. She remains active with the League of Women Voters.'_

Jane looked up at Steven. "Colson?" Are you related?

"My Mom," he replied smiling. She tells some pretty amazing stories about her squadron and the other women who made up the WASPs. About training in Texas during the long hot summer. She met my Dad at the end of the war while she was still in the service. It was a huge change for her to go back to civilian life but she's keeps everyone on their toes. I was born shortly after they moved here. She still gets out to work in the garden at 93. My Dad passed away 15 years ago but she's had plenty of family and friends around. She even got to go to Washington D.C. and meet the President in 2009 when he awarded the WASPs the Congressional Gold Medal.

"One of the biggest influences in my life," he nodded.

"Wow," Jane said softly showing the book to Maura.

"Keep it," he told them. "I try to spread their story to anyone who will listen, and when you remember today and what it felt like up there, you can remember them as well."

Jane reached over to give Steven a one armed hug.

"Thanks. I mean it. This has been great."

Maura put the book in Jane's backpack and asked if there was anyone going back toward Edgartown they could get a lift from. Steven said he was on his way to Oak Bluffs to meet with security team members and could drop them off. Once the President's vacation was over and left the island, Steven would mail them a copy of the fly-over video.

They got dropped off at the Seafood Shanty for lunch. Jane made sure Steven had their contact information should he ever need anything from BPD or found himself in Boston with time for a beer or dinner.

Maura listened with a huge grin on her face to Jane describing her flight again, sneaking fries off of her plate. Jane hardly noticed the spectacular view, or the pound of lobster in her roll.

Armed with a map of antique stores they headed out. Fortunately most of the stores were close to the stops for the Island's all day tour bus. Maura had ordered them online day passes for the bus and printed them out at the Airfield.

Wandering around the shops, Maura took her time and ended up leaving two of her larger purchases to be shipped back to Beacon Hill. Jane found a lighthouse exhibit at the Martha Vineyards Museum and a sports collectibles store to browse through.

She found a couple brochures in the general store that advertised walking tours for sights made famous in the movie Jaws but when she asked about it she was told they weren't running today. She tucked one in her backpack to show Maura.

By 3pm Jane was ready to move on so they took the bus back to Oak Bluffs. She got off to check out the crowd fishing from the newly built town pier. Maura continued on the bus up to Vineyard Haven for more shopping.

A smaller shuttle bus took people around Oak Bluffs so Jane went up to see the Vineyard Campground, a designated historical area of gingerbread cottages that were getting ready for Illumination Night held each August. All of the cottages would be lit up with Chinese lanterns attracting thousands of visitors. Crowds were already fierce due to the President's visit.

Hopping back on the bus, Jane left to meet up for dinner in Vineyard Haven. They had a reservation at Saltwater.

Waiting for her on the restaurant's porch, Maura was sitting with a glass of wine and reading one of the books she had picked up today.

As she walked up the steps onto the porch, Jane held her breath for a moment, feeling the usual kick to her chest. Maura had already changed her clothes and looked like she just stepped out of a Conde Nast Travel magazine.

With a grin, she stood up for a hug, handing Jane the travel bag so she could hit the restroom and freshen up.

Maura was already seated at their table looking out over a salt marsh by the time Jane came back, now in a clean shirt and jeans. She was still glowing from her amazing day.

At the table she leaned down to kiss Maura's cheek before sitting to look at the menu. Ready for something hearty, she went with the New York sirloin while Maura chose the wild salmon. They shared some beer battered shrimp.

They chatted about their afternoon; both pleasantly tired. It felt good to just sit. Jane reached across the table to hold Maura's hand while they waited for dessert. Before they knew it, they had to hurry to catch the bus back to Oaks Bluff for the last ferry to the mainland.

Leaning back against the bench inside the ferry's top deck, she wrapped an arm around Maura who had rested her head against her shoulder. Exhausted, exhilarated; Jane couldn't begin to describe how wonderful she felt. Maura had made this an amazing weekend so far. Some how, she was going to have to step up big.

She thought about how busy they had both been the past few weeks, especially Maura. They had not even been able to celebrate Maura's birthday on the 7th. A horrible charter bus accident on the Massachusetts and Connecticut border had required her to spend the night overseeing and assisting autopsies at the central Mass office. Jane had driven down to meet her for lunch but that was all they had time for.

She felt Maura's breathing even out against her chest. It was hard to see in the low lighting, but Jane pulled out her phone and started searching.

While Maura was in the shower, Jane continued her search and started to put together a plan. She knew it would be nowhere near what Maura had been able to do but it would be a start.

When Jane woke up she carefully rolled away from Maura and slid out of bed. She used the bathroom downstairs and got started on breakfast.

Smelling coffee, Maura began to wake up. Rolling onto her back and feeling the empty space in the bed, she reached for her phone on the table to check the time - - almost 730am. What was Jane doing up so early, she wondered? Sitting up against the headboard, Maura pulled the sheet up over her lavender gown. The bedroom door inched open and Jane poked her head in.

"You're up! Are you hungry?" Jane grinned stepping into the bedroom with a tray heavy with food. A wild rose sticking out of a beer bottle.

Setting the tray it on the night table she sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning sweetie," she said leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled into Maura's eyes, taking her hands.

"What's all this? Blueberry pancakes? Breakfast in bed? How wonderful Jane!"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, Maur. For everyday, I guess. I can't believe how happy I've been since we got together. Even before, when we were just friends." She tucked Maura's hair back behind an ear and caressed the side of her face.

"I had no idea I could feel like this. You've been so patient and giving. I don't know where you find the energy and the time to do all that you do _and _take care of me too. I just want you to know how incredible and special and loved you are."

Jane stopped when she saw the tears begin rolling down Maura's cheeks.

"Honey? What? What's going on?" Jane was panicking. This was not part of her plan.

Maura reached over and pulled Jane into a hug.

"Where have you been?" she brushed Jane's hair back, whispering in her ear. Little kisses to her ear, her temple, to her hair. "I've been waiting for you, my whole life."

Jane hugged her tightly, rocking her gently.

"Looking for you Maur. Looking for you."

"So, I thought maybe we could do something you'd like to do today."

"What else did you have in mind?" Maura asked with a huge grin on her face. She was looking under the sheets and on the floor for her nightgown and panties.

Jane laughed and reached over to rub her bare back and shoulders.

"Well, how about a trip over to the Heritage Museum and Gardens in Sandwich. They're having a talk this morning on Mozart and his music. They're also suppose to have some spectacular 'hor-ti-cultural' gardens," she joked.

"Professor Tudkin? Is he speaking? He's a Professor of Music and the Chair of the Musicology and Ethnomusicology Department at BCU! Jane, he's re-known for his work on medieval music and although I think he's more of a an expert on early Beethoven, he studied at Cambridge and has taught in France and has numerous awards for…"

"Kay, get up, fangirl! We're going! It sounds like all your NPR friends will be there!" chuckled Jane as she smacked Maura's butt. "Jump in the shower while I clean up breakfast. Bus leaves in 30 minutes!" she shouted heading down the stairs.

They were a few minutes late but there were plenty of seats. Sliding in next to an elderly couple, Jane looked around at the crowd. "Yup" she nodded. "NPR."

Maura sat enthralled, listening to the professor, to the music samples and watching the screen behind him. Jane smiled as she leaned back in the uncomfortable folding chair and wondered if the Patriots pre-season scrimmage was on TV this afternoon.

The talk dragged on. She tried not to fidget. She could see Maura was really enjoying it. Nodding along and every now and then glancing at Jane with that Maura smile.

She was wearing one of her new sundresses, sleeveless with a v- neck, her dark blonde hair done up in a twist, make-up light and impeccable, her freckles glowing after being in the sun yesterday.

A beautiful sterling silver and jade bracelet circled her wrist. If you looked closely you could see they were seas turtles. Jane had conceded to wearing a new shirt with her jeans and Tevas.

Heaving a sigh of relief when the audience started to clap. Jane stood up, stepping out into the aisle.

"Jane, do you want to come up and meet Professor Tudkin?

"Ah, naw, I'm good. I'm going to see if they have any snacks out in the hallway. Take your time. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'll be right out in a few minutes." She hurried up the aisle to join a small group of people shaking the professor's hand.

Jane headed out to the foyer where she found a table with bottles of water, lemonade, iced tea and fantastic looking chocolate chip cookies. She snagged a handful and grabbed a Poland Springs. Wandering down the hall she glanced at the artwork on the walls. At the end of the hall was a sign on an easel 'Antique Car Exhibit'.

Jane started to enter the room when a young woman holding some brochures stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry ma'am. We don't allow food or drink in the exhibit halls."

Jane looked down at the much shorter woman. Then looked around at the awesome collection – she recognized a vintage Model T, a Stutz Bearcat and several others.

The woman pushed her glasses back up her nose, still staring up at Jane.

"Got it," Jane said shoving one more cookie in her mouth and reaching over to leave her water bottle on the table at the door. Brushing crumbs from her hands, she stepped around the woman and headed for the displays, chewing her cookie.

A half hour went by before Jane realized Maura hadn't come to find her. She headed out of the exhibit and back up the hallway.

Looking in the auditorium she saw Maura by the stage talking with two men and a woman. They were the only ones left. She didn't want to interrupt. Or, knowing little to nothing about Mozart, get invited into the conversation. She looked at her watch and back down the hallway. The woman was taking the sign down and folding up the easel.

"Okay," sighed Jane. She headed down the aisle toward the group.

As she approached she heard the three people laugh at something Maura said. As she got closer the taller of the men turned toward her. He was well over six feet and well built, filling out his suit with dark wavy hair cut short. He had blue eyes, a square chin, and a thin nose.

Reaching down to pick up his jacket off the chair he said, "We're just leaving. Sorry to hold you up. Getting caught up with a colleague from university." His voice had a slight accent.

Maura looked at Jane, confused.

"Uhm, no, I don't work here." Jane stopped a few feet away, arms hanging loosely out from her sides.

Maura reached her hand out to Jane. "There you are! Jane is here with me. Jane, this is Richard, his brother Eliot and wife Sarah. I was at BCU with Richard and Eliot." She pulled Jane closer to the group.

"This is Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm so sorry!" He said reaching a hand toward her. "Richard. Richard Langton."

Jane stared into his eyes before reaching out to shake.

"I didn't mean to be so long, Jane. It was just such a surprise to see Richard after all this time and here of all places! Richard and I use to go to the symphony when we were in school."

Jane nodded, her jaw twitching. She finally turned to look at Maura who was absolutely beaming.

Jane's eyes tightened slightly. She didn't know where this was going.

"Maura, we must get caught up once we're all back in town. Here, take my card. It is so very good to see you again. Promise me we can get together for dinner soon now that I'm free and back in the States. Elliot and Sarah live just north of town and I'm sure they would be happy to join us. The new season for the Symphony begins in September. I know the opening performance for the new Conductor is sold out but I'm sure I could find the four of us tickets."

Jane felt Maura stiffen so she moved closer to her. She was used to Maura being hit on. By both men and women. They both were. Except Jane didn't seem to notice people's interest in her until Maura explained it later.

"Richard, that's a wonderful idea. I would love to hear more about what you have been doing in London. Jane and I would love to have you all over for dinner some evening." Maura's voice was now Boarding School, Ivy League, Mensa Meeting all rolled into one.

Jane winced struggling not to smile and slid her hand down into Maura's.

Sarah stepped closer to Jane and Maura. "That would be lovely, Maura. Why don't we look at our calendars when we get back from vacation and touch base."

Richard was looking back and forth from Maura to Jane. Eliot had yet to speak a word.

"Wonderful! Jane and I live in Beacon Hill." she said wrapping both hands around one of Jane's forearms. We're ten minutes from Symphony Hall."

"And Richard, as I am now a Board member of the BSO through the Isles Foundation, I'm sure I could find you tickets." Maura leaned even closer into Jane.

Boom. Shots fired.

Richard stiffened slightly. He looked at Elliot and Sarah.

"Well, we hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday Maura. It was a pleasure meeting you, and you too Jane. I hope we will see each other again. Soon." Sarah reached out take Elliot's arm and began walking up the aisle toward the exit. Halfway to the door, she looked back over her shoulder at them, eyes laughing.

Richard grimaced and reached to take Maura's hand. Leaning in to kiss her, Maura turned her head so he brushed her cheek.

"Maura. Jane." He nodded with a crestfallen look on his face. He followed his brother and sister-in-law up the aisle.

Maura looked up at Jane trying not to smile, biting the inside of her right cheek. She arched her eyebrow and taking Jane's hand in hers was leading her up the aisle.

"Take me to lunch?

"Oh, I'm taking you somewhere, you little minx." Beaming with pride, Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked out.

Stopping at a farmer's market on the way for supplies, they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach since they would have to pack up and head up by noontime tomorrow. Maura leaned across the console to run her right hand up and down Jane's thigh. Her left hand reached over to curl long, dark hair behind an ear.

"Thank you for this morning Jane. And for taking me to the lecture," she giggled.

Jane smiled. "So, Eliot? Does he ever speak?"

Maura laughed. She knew Jane would have questions.

"Richard was always the shining star. Poor Eliot grew up in his shadow and never developed enough self-confidence to compete with him. Eliot and I met first, actually, in a chemistry class. We were both very shy but compatible lab partners. We were working on a problem set one night when Richard came by. He was two years ahead of us. Richard asked me out, right in front of Eliot."

Jane wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"I declined his invitations for several weeks until I realized that Eliot wasn't going to ask me out. The next time Richard asked, I agreed. I don't think Eliot forgave either of us. Richard took me to the symphony on Wednesday nights when tickets were least expensive. He was a struggling student at the time. I hear he has done quite well for himself since. We went to the symphony and some museums, an art show when my mother came to town. I think when he realized I wasn't going to sleep with him he pursued other options. I read in an alumni bulletin that he married a distant member of the royal family while in London. They've since divorced."

Jane glanced at Maura as she looked out the window lost in thought.

Turning back to Jane, she smiled and scooted over again. Rubbing her hand a little closer to Jane's hip. Leaning in, lips close to Jane's ear, she whispered, "I think Sarah wanted to flirt with you."

Eyebrows up, Jane's hand pulled the wheel then yanked it back hard to correct.

"What? Where are you getting that?" Jane cried.

"I won't be surprised if we get an invitation from Sarah for a 'just us girl's' lunch or drinks," she breathed into Jane's ear. Tongue barely, barely touching her lobe. "I think, she would like, her own detective!"

Jane inhaled sharply, tilting her head back against the headrest, arms pushing against the steering wheel.

"Driving, Maur! I though we agreed you would try to refrain…"

"Should we go a little faster, Detective?" Her fingers slipped lower, between Jane's thighs. "I'd hate for your beer to get warm."

Hips shot up off the car seat, slowing down the car.

"Maura!" Jane chastised. Fingers press more firmly.

"I can't keep my foot on the pedal if you keep doing that," she hissed.

Maura slowly withdrew her hand to bring it up to Jane's chest, lightly grazing her nipples.

"Better?" she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The end of a great, long weekend.

Weekends Together Chapter 8

Jane put the groceries away while Maura went up to change into her bathing suit. Packing the cooler with their lunches drinks and ice, she left it out on the porch and went to check the kayaks. They both had portable wheels that made rolling them down to the beach pretty easy. Coming back from the cove she headed up stairs to get changed, passing Maura on the way.

"Give me two seconds and I'll be right out!"

Maura's beach bag was stuffed with towels, her iPad, a magazine, and 2 different sunscreens. Her large sun hat sat rakishly at an angle. Chanel sunglasses, her chambray beach dress over her dark jade colored suit, jeweled sandals shaping her feet.

They carried as much as they could through the dunes down to the cove. Jane made a second trip back for the cooler.

Maura had set up the beach chairs and table.

Kicking off her flip-flops, Jane hung her Sox hat on the arm of her chair and shimmied out of her shorts and tee shirt. Folding her sunglasses she put them in the pocket on the side of the chair.

Heading for the water she called back, "I'm going for a dip!"

"Sunscreen!" Maura called to her.

"When I get out!" Jane was running down to the water.

Expecting freezing cold water she stopped at the edge sticking in her toes. Shocked at how warm it was she walked right out, making her way past the little breaking waves. The water was bluish green and clear - the sand looking green under the water. The shallow sand bar dropped off sharply about 50 yards out where the water was a darker blue. It got a bit colder as she went past her waist so she dove in and swam a few strokes underwater. Her black and purple striped tankini with black swim shorts clung to her as she squeezed the water out of her ponytail and walked back up to the chairs.

Maura had slipped off her dress and was applying sunscreen. She was glad it was after 2, as she didn't like to be out in the sun when it was at its strongest.

Jane was starving so she pulled out their lunches, placing the sandwiches and drinks on the table. They rubbed some sunscreen on each other's backs and settled into the chairs. The sun was warm and Jane could feel the salt from the ocean on her arms and legs.

After lunch, they took a walk down to the far end of the cove by the rocks looking for sea glass. The sound of the waves grew louder by the rocks and there were a few gulls sitting out on the water but otherwise they were alone.

Maura explained how sea glass was said to be "Mermaid Tears". That every time a sailor drowned at sea, the Mermaids would cry and the sea glass were tears washing up on the shore. The highest concentration of sea glass was thought to be at a beach in California by Fort Bragg.

"How do you know this stuff? Are you making this up?" asked Jane.

"No," explained Maura. She had read about it in the August 2007 edition of Martha Stewart's "Living" magazine.

By the time they got back to their chairs they had a handful, mostly green and white but Jane had found a few pale lavender pieces and one tiny blue piece.

They put them in an extra baggie in the Maura's beach bag and headed down to the water ready for a swim.

Maura could see her legs and feet touching the bottom even when they were in water up to her shoulders. Facing each other, Jane bent her knees so they were level. Maura draped her arms around her shoulders. Pushing up off the bottom she lifted one leg at a time wrapping them around her hips, sitting down into Jane's lap. Her cleavage swelled in the low cut suit as she flexed her arms together. Jane wrapped her hands around Maura's waist holding her in her lap, her fingers almost touching in back.

"Thank you for planning a special day for me, honey. I know this morning was a little out of your comfort zone."

Jane leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I got to see some really cool cars while you were catching up with your, ah, friends. And just so you know, 'Assertive Maura' being '_Assertive', _was _really_ hot," she whispered into her ear.

Maura chuckled leaning back to look at Jane. "I know you aren't usually comfortable with public displays of affection but he was being a pompous ass."

Looking down, pressing a fingertip to the mole on Jane's chest, she leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Are you cold, Jane?" she teased in a soft voice.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her, pulling her hips up higher on her thighs, closer, spreading her legs wider.

She brought her lips to Maura's neck and sucked gently, tasting the salt water. Knowing Maura wouldn't want marks on her neck during sundress season, she didn't stay in one spot very long. She gently bounced on the sand so they bobbed together with the small waves. Holding Maura's bottom with one hand she reached up and slowly slid the strap of Maura's suit over her right shoulder, inching it down until just her nipple was covered.

She felt Jane's tongue first, then her lips as she kissed the side of her breast. Her tongue trailed a line of soft kisses toward her nipple. Taking the edge of her suit in her teeth, she pulled it down, exposing her nipple. Holding the nipple carefully between her front teeth, Jane ran the tip of her tongue back and forth over it.

Inhaling, Maura leaned away, dropping her head back, pulling her breast away as Jane held on.

"Jaaaannne", she shivered. Sitting back up she thrust her chest closer to Jane, wrapping one arm around her head, reaching underneath to lift her breast to Jane's mouth. Jane's thumb brushed soft circles, teasing her other nipple over the suit, cupping her gently, and squeezing softly. She bent and kissed her exposed breast, slipping her lips over her areola and sucking gently. Maura gripped her neck tightly, inhaled sharply again, her pelvis hunching.

Jane slid the other strap down so she could have both breasts. She looked up at Maura's face. The late afternoon sun was casting them in a soft, warm, glow. Breathing harder now, they stared at each other.

Maura watched as Jane slipped her hand up under her breast lifting it free of her suit. Her eyes closed gently, her hand rising to rest over Jane's.

Opening her mouth wider Jane took her breast into her mouth, as much as she could, and sucked hard. Releasing it she switch to her other breast, beginning with her tongue again.

Holding onto her shoulder, Maura reached with one hand pulling down the strap of Jane's top, then switched hands and pulled down the other side.

Jane's breasts were stark white against her tanned body.

She rubbed her fingertip over Jane's nipple as it lengthened and then began to gently pull on it.

Jane could feel warm breaths puffing on her neck, a hand tightening on her neck, Maura pushing her hips against her.

As Jane continued to run her tongue around her nipples, Maura ran her fingers around her breasts, caressing them, squeezing them, feeling them swell in her hand.

"That feels so nice," Jane said softly, looking up.

Eyes closed, Maura didn't answer. Instead her free hand reached down to cover Jane's, pressing it harder against her breast for a moment.

Caressing her, Maura bent and kissed Jane with warm, parted lips. They inhaled each other's breath. Jane began rocking her hips while holding Maura down in her lap. They cuddled and kissed, rocking together as the water moved over them. Maura felt her suit sliding further down.

She began to breathe more rapidly. Inhaling deeply and holding her breath, stomach tensing, her back arching slightly, a blush emerging over her breasts.

"Take me back to the cottage," demanded Assertive Maura.

Jane lay on her front, head on her crossed arms, eyes closed with a satisfied smile on her face.

Maura was on her side, elbow bent, head in her hand, slowly drawing her fingers down Jane's spine. She could see the dimples at the small of her tapered back.

Palming her taut bottom, she ran her hand up and down over the defined cheeks and then down the backs of her legs. She loved the feel of her strong, defined muscles that had a coltish but feminine shape.

As she rubbed and squeezed, she leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered, "I think there needs to be some paddling."

Jane's head shot up from the bed.

Maura laughed and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

"I meant we should go kayaking in the morning before we leave. I feel bad that I had you drag them down here and we haven't used them yet."

Jane rolled to face her tracing a hand down her shoulder, arm and hip. "I wish we could stay for a couple more days. This has been so great."

Maura smiled and snuggled into Jane's arms, pulling them closer. She reached back to pull the sheet up over them.

"I booked the house for a week next year."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Vacation is over so updates may be more sporadic. On to their next chapter…Jane travels to Baltimore on a case that involves a suspect who is in custody and is wanted in connection with 2 possible homicides in Boston. She meets Detective Burton.

Weekends Together Chapter 9

Jane's fingers drummed on her seatbelt casing. Her seat back and tray table were fixed in their upright and locked position as the Southwest plane taxied to the arrival gate.

The runway was wet from an early morning shower making the humidity worse.

She wanted to get to her meeting at Baltimore headquarters, and then catch the first flight back to Massachusetts where although it was warm for September, it was nowhere near what it was like in Baltimore.

She wanted to meet with the detectives and ADA who was assigned to the case about their plans for a trial in Maryland and then interview the suspect. Everything was cut and dried. She had copies of the forensics along with all the other evidence tying the cases together.

As soon as the plane came to a stop she was up and reaching for the overhead bin.

Waiting for the people ahead of her to get off the plane, she turned her phone on and checked for messages. Nothing new, so she re-checked the information for the car service that would meet her at the baggage claim.

The driver was easy to spot standing with several others holding cards with their client's names. Jane strode up and flashed her badge. She just had her briefcase and a carry-on so they headed out to the car.

She had never been to Baltimore. It was her first time in Maryland. She was surprised to see how similar the Inner Harbor area looked to Charlestown and the North End with restaurants, shops, a couple sailboats and tour boats docked at the pier.

She checked in with the desk sergeant. He called upstairs to Homicide for a Detective Burton, then issued her a visitor's pass and took possession of her gun.

Waiting for about ten minutes, Jane leaned against the wall at the end of the front desk. The 4 benches in the lobby were filled with people waiting to either speak with the desk sergeant or meet with detectives.

Amanda Burton was short, just shy of 5'4". She had short, reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a navy blue jacket over an eggplant collared shirt and navy colored pants. She looked to be in her early 40's and was built like a former gymnast - strong but agile.

"Detective Rizzoli? Welcome to Baltimore PD," she said with her hand out. Jane shook hands, slung her travel bag over her shoulder and followed her through the crowd upstairs.

Getting some coffee from an alcove on the main floor, they headed into a conference room where a murder board had been set up and several stacks of manila files lay on the long table.

Jane opened her brief case to pull out her own stack of blue files. "I think we have strong evidence tying Ridenour to at least two murders and we're looking into possibly 2 more in the New England area."

Burton nudged a black 3 ring binder across the table toward Jane. "Here are the basics from the murder book we've started. We think he definitely killed one woman here, possibly more. We know of three other women still missing who fit the same MO. It was dumb luck that we caught him. ADA Levinson will be here any minute to go over stuff with you," she said looking at her watch.

'When can I interview him?" asked Jane looking through the binder.

"We're suppose to head over with Levinson once he has looked through your evidence."

Looking through the murder book, Jane was glad to see the amount of extensive evidence and photos. She looked at the booking photos of the suspect. He looked much younger than she expected.

"James Ridenour, Black, age twenty," she read.

Jane knew it was a myth that there were few Black serial killers in the United States. Her research showed that the overall percentage of Black serial killers has almost doubled since the 1980's with a significant increase during the last 20 years. She was still surprised at how young he looked. The heinous nature of the murders had been sickening. How could someone who looked no more that 18 years old be that depraved?

"How did you pick him up?" she looked up at Burton.

"He was riding the city bus and his wallet fell on the floor. Everything spilled out. A woman started to help pick it up. First she noticed what looked like several photo IDs like driver's licenses of women. And then she recognized one of the names on an ATM card was of a women who had been reported missing in the newspapers and on T.V."

Burton passed a folder over to Jane with the missing woman's information.

"Luckily she didn't panic. She handed them back to him and then was able to snap a photo with her cell phone as he was getting off the bus. She called police while she followed him.

"Are you kidding?" asked Jane shaking her head. "That was really dumb, and incredibly brave of her."

"Dumb luck," agreed Amanda.

"She followed him to a duplex and waited across the street. It took a while for police to respond but when the patrol officers showed up, he was still in there. Along with the cards and some other 'souvenirs' and tools of the trade." She shook her head with a wry grimace.

"Some how this guy was not in our system. For anything. No priors, no prints, no juvie record, nothing. We had a little DNA evidence from the victim we found and some forensics from the crime scene but absolutely nothing to tie it to. He was a ghost. This could have gone on a long time until he slipped up. He's pretty young – didn't really fit the typical profile. Who knows how many…"

"Detective Rizzoli?" ADA Harry Levinson came through the door of the conference room. He was taller than Jane, his hair mostly white with still a little black on the ends. Thick, black eyebrows moved over sharp blue eyes. His craggy face split by a beak nose. His eyes were sharp but weary. A blue, paisley bow tie was dark against a lighter blue, thin striped shirt. He carried a tweed jacket over his arm holding his briefcase, shaking hands with his right.

"Thank you for letting Boston in on this. We feel pretty sure this is our guy."

"Well, we think we have enough on him here that he'll be a guest of the state of Maryland for a very long time, since the Governor repealed the Death Penalty here in Maryland last year. Which means we plan to use the threat of extradition to Massachusetts, which does have the Death Penalty, if we need to. Detective Burton is building the case for us. We're looking at possibly three other victims."

Jane slid her stack of files toward Levinson. He picked up the top one to scan through.

"It sounds like you were in the same boat. Two victims, plus missing women, no suspects, no one to tie them to until we picked up Ridenour and got his DNA in the VICAP system."

"Nothing, we had nothing," nodded Jane. "We know this may never make it back to Boston. But it would be nice if we could get some closure for the victim's families and maybe find out what happened to the ones who are still missing."

"Right," sighed Levinson reading through another file. "Okay, there will be the three of us in the room with Ridenour and his court assigned attorney. He's being held in the federal maximum-security center here downtown. He hasn't agreed to tell us anything but his lawyer convinced him to meet with us. Let's keep the questions specific and focused."

Jane pulled out her notebook from her case and flipped it open.

"I've worked out what we need on our cases-if he's willing to talk," she said.

"All right, why don't you and Burton cross check your questions on the way over and then you can tag team him. I'm there just to work the attorney and be ready if we should start to make any progress toward a confession. My car is downstairs to take us over-let's meet in the lobby in ten minutes."

The detectives began packing up their files.

"Let's swing by my office on the way out for the rest of my stuff," Burton said heading out the door.

Jane was impressed. Burton's office was cluttered, busy. Tall file cabinets with even more files perched precariously on top of them. A half dozen commemorative plaques and award photos hung on the walls. A bookcase stuffed with everything from law books, reference books, atlases and what looked like one shelf with books on sailing and fly-fishing. Her large mahogany desk had both a monitor and a laptop open and running.

Jane wandered over to the desk. Sitting on what looked like an award plaque, was a gavel.

"Yours?" she asked.

"The guys on the floor gave it me when I got bumped upstairs," she shrugged. They called me "The Judge" 'because I was taking law classes at night." She put some notebooks and an iPad in her briefcase. Puling a draw in her desk open, she pulled out her gun in a holster and clipped it onto her belt.

Jane smiled at Burton's discomfort. Looking over the desk she saw a photo of a woman and two children. They looked like they were at the beach, the ocean behind them, building a sand castle together. Tanned, bathing suits, wind blowing their hair, sand pails scattered around them.

There were more photos of the kids, a boy and a girl; they looked to be six or seven years old.

"Yours?" Jane asked again picking up the photo.

"Yeah." A smile spread slowly across her face. "Sally just turned six and Jordan is eight." The detective turned toward Jane and leaned back to sit on the edge of the desk. She folded her arms across her chest. "And my wife, Kit…Katherine."

Jane put the photo down on the desk and looked at Burton. Her brow creased for just a second. Then she smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks." Burton stood up and reached for her briefcase. 'Ready to go?"

The ride down town to the penitentiary took about 25 minutes with traffic. The car entered through the employee lot, the gate closing behind them. They entered the building through a metal detector into a small room with a desk and three correction officers who gave them each a pat down, checked their briefcases and both Jane and Amanda surrendered their weapons. They were issued visitor badges to wear around their necks. One of the officers escorted them to an interview room.

They waited for Ridenour and his attorney. Jane and Amanda went over their questions, what details they didn't want to risk sharing in their questions and some possible follow-ups based on his answers. They seemed to be on the same wavelength and Jane felt confident they would work well together. They organized the evidence and photos into files they felt comfortable showing during the questioning.

After about 20 minutes, Levinson got up from the table to check with the COs outside the door to see what the hold up was.

Suddenly loud alarms began to ring. They could hear people running, doors clanging shut. One of the COs outside their room, opened the door and told them they were in a lockdown-no one would be allowed to leave the room or enter it until the all clear was given. He locked the door and pulled his weapon from his side holster, looking through the window out into the hallway. The alarm continued to sound.

Amanda and Jane both got up and went to the window trying to see out in the hallway. Levinson pulled out his cell phone but there was no service in this part of the prison.

Suddenly the alarm stopped ringing. The COs radio crackled. He pulled it to his mouth, "CO Kendrick. Interview room 3 secure." More crackling.

Kendrick turned to them, "someone will be here shortly to get you."

"This is not good," sighed Amanda sitting back at the table.

Jane stayed at the window. She could see some people going back and forth at the end of the hallway. She stepped back when she saw two COs coming toward the room with a man in a suit. Kendrick saw them and unlocked the door.

Levinson stood up. "What happened?"

The man in the suit shut the door behind them.

"Ridenour's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the encouragement! I know it's getting a little long winded here…perhaps this does need to be a separate story. It's taking on a life of it's own. Well dear readers, Jane is in Baltimore on a case, Maura is at Tanglewood back in MA. But sexy times ARE coming. Jane has been struggling with an issue. She'll need Maura's help, of course.

Weekends Together Chapter 10

Eric Layton, Ridenour's attorney sat at the table rubbing his gray, sweaty face with both hands. His shiny, worn suit rumpled.

"I was here early to meet with him to talk about what to expect and what we could do in this meeting to help him. I wanted him to know what kind of a deal we might be able work out, how this meeting could help him if this went to trial. He kept saying he was innocent. He did not kill anyone and he knew nothing about the missing women." Layton sat back in the chair and exhaled deeply.

"Ten minutes into the meeting he asked to be brought to the bathroom. Somehow, he had got a hold of a shiv. A really, sharp one. He had slit one wrist, his thigh and then his throat. The COs had checked the room before they took him in and it was empty. He did it to himself."

Jane sat back in her chair and looked at Burton. Amanda was frowning, shaking her head.

Levinson sat forward. "Did he say anything to you? Anything about the murders, the missing women."

"I can't answer that right now. I'm meeting with the warden to see what the next steps are. They are notifying the next of kin. They are sealing off the room until CSU get there. I have to tell you, I am shocked. I told him we had a pretty good chance going to trial. The evidence was circumstantial at best. He had no priors. Didn't fit the profile. The DNA was weak. No one could put him near any of the victims or missing women.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Burton stood up. We've got him in possession of the women's IDs and credit cards. He had jewelry from the murdered woman." She began pulling out a folder when Levinson put a hand on her arm.

"All of which he could have bought off the street, said Layton.

"What about the DNA! The scrapings under the victim's nails in Boston matched his!" said Jane.

"Not a 100 percent match," Layton said quietly. Jane's head snapped back.

"What? How can that be, I have the results right here!"

"Okay." Levinson stood up. He checked his calendar on his phone. "Ten am tomorrow morning, my office. I want everything you have Layton that might clear these cases up both here and in Boston."

'I'll have to get back to you," said Layton standing up to leave.

"Tom, I'm going from here to the courthouse for a subpoena. Expect it this afternoon. I will see you at ten a.m. tomorrow."

Jane followed Burton and Levinson out the door.

"This is bull. How did the hell did he get a shiv? I thought he was under a 24/7 watch? What did he mean the DNA was not a match?" seethed Jane. " Why did he think I made the trip down here?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just hope Layton can give us something more to close this case. I can drop you two off at headquarters, then I'm going to see Judge Swekla. I'll have the papers served this afternoon. Jane, you're welcome to be at the meeting tomorrow."

Jane slipped her seatbelt over her shoulder and clipped it. She pulled out her phone and called Korsak to fill him in as the car pulled out of the yard and through the security gate. Then she began the process for changing her flight. Amanda was on her phone calling a CSU contact she had to see who was assigned to the case.

"Recommend any hotels in the area?" Jane asked.

"The Hilton Inner Harbor at the Convention Center. Overlooks Camden Yards," said Levinson.

"Baseball fan? Jane asked.

"Cubs. Don't ask. I just know it's a decent place. A short walk to the Inner Harbor restaurants and shops."

The car pulled up along side of headquarters to drop off Jane and Amanda. Levinson said he would see them in the morning. He told the driver to take him downtown to the courthouse.

"Listen," said Amanda. "I have some work I have to do this afternoon but I'll be heading out at 4. Why don't you come to the house for dinner tonight? Unless you want to just hang. We can drop you off at the hotel afterwards. We live about 20 minutes outside the city. You can swap Red Sox Orioles stories with Kit. In the meantime I'll call some of my people to see if I can find out more about what happened this morning with Ridenour."

Jane paused. "Okay. I'm going to go check into the hotel. I'll meet you back here by 4. I have someone I can call in Boston Forensics to take another look at the DNA sample."

Fuck. Pike strikes again. I will kill him if he screwed this up, she thought to herself.

Burton gave Jane her cell phone number. Jane punched it in her phone and they heard Amanda's buzz. They had each other's numbers.

Jane looked out of her hotel window on the 18th floor into the outfield and bleachers of Camden Yards. She could see why they called it Fenway South. The same woman who later oversaw the rehabilitation of Fenway Park had designed the Orioles facility and had taken many of the iconic, traditional features from Fenway to build Camden. Jane had read somewhere that she was now doing the same as VP of planning for the Dodgers out in L.A.

The Saturday afternoon crowd was still entering the park even though the game had already started. The Orioles were in first place in the American East and had beaten the third place Yankees last night. There should be a sell out for today's game.

She was waiting for Maura's voicemail to pick up. She was out in western Massachusetts at Tanglewood this weekend for the Boston Symphony's semi-annual board meeting that coincided with their end of summer performance.

Jane had been there a few times for concerts and enjoyed sitting on the lawn listening to some of her favorite performers like James Taylor. She wasn't too unhappy about missing the Symphony except for being away from Maura.

Maura however was especially thrilled that there would be a Tchaikovsky program, and Yo-Yo Ma. She would be back on Monday for her weekly senior staff meeting in the forensic lab.

"Hey Maur, I'm still in Baltimore. I'm going to need to stay over. Something's come up and I have a meeting in the morning but should be home tomorrow night. Call me when you get this message. Love you."

Jane jumped in the shower and put on some jeans and a tee shirt. She had left really early this morning catching the 6 am flight and couldn't even remember getting dressed. She checked the room service menu and decided to head out to grab some lunch.

A 3 block walk to the Inner Harbor and she was ready for a cold beer. The heat and humidity were stifling. It was after the midday lunch rush so she had no problem getting a booth in the Cheesecake Factory. Sitting with a crab cake sandwich, sweet potato fries, a beer and trying to decide what kind of cheesecake she was getting for dessert. She figured she would pick up one to go as well to take to dinner tonight.

As she watched out her window, a tour boat was coming in to dock at the pier outside the restaurant. Her phone rang.

"Hey Maura, how's Tanglewood going?"

"Jane, it has been fabulous. The Board members are having dinner tonight with both the new Conductor _and _Yo-Yo Ma at this wonderful restaurant Alta which has a 4 star chef. They have their trout flown in from Idaho and their wine list is top rated! Oh, I wish you were here, honey!"

"Yeah," Jane smiled, looking up at the three TV screens over the bar checking out the baseball scores. "Me too. Look, I need to ask a favor. Can you call Susie and see if she can pull the DNA sample from this case I'm working, Ridenour. I think Pike may have screwed something up."

"What happened Jane, I got your message that you're staying over."

"You're not going to believe this, the kid killed himself while in custody at a max security center. And now his attorney isn't giving us anything. Told us the kid said he was innocent and that the DNA we had from the Boston victim wasn't a match."

"I'll call Susie and ask her to get started on it. Should I have her call you directly?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with Burton the Detective here in Baltimore for dinner-she's making some calls to try and find out what the heck happened and how a guy on a 24/7 watch could get ahold of a shiv sharp enough to kill himself."

"I'm sorry that this is turning into much more of an ordeal."

"Well I'm sitting here having a pretty good lunch looking out over the Inner Harbor. And I got a room at a hotel overlooking Camden Yards so it's not all bad. Except it is really hot and humid and it would be a lot more fun if you were here with me," she lowered her voice.

"Hmmmm, Jane. Where are you going for dinner tonight?"

"We're going back to her house. I guess she lives about 20 minutes outside the city."

"Oh. That was nice of her," Maura paused. "To invite you."

"Her, ah, wife Kit, is a big Orioles fan. And they have two kids Sally and Jordan, six and eight.

"That sounds nice, Jane." Maura relaxed.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get done and let you know what Amanda found out and what Susie came up with, if anything."

"I should be back from dinner around 10:30 Jane. Call me sooner if you need to. I miss you, sweetie."

"I miss you too, Maur," Jane exhaled quietly. "What, uhm, what dress are you wearing tonight?"

Maura was silent for a moment. "I thought I would wear the sapphire taffeta A-Line gown with the sweetheart neckline. And the earrings you bought me that go so beautifully with it."

"Oh." Jane swallowed. "That will be gorgeous. You'll be gorgeous."

"I could text you a picture, Jane, " Maura's voice was low and slow.

"Thanks. That will give me something to uhm, look at, before I go to bed."

"Enjoy your dinner, laughed Maura. I'll talk with you later."

"Later, Maur," Jane smiled as she clicked her phone off.

Jane went back to her hotel with her Oreo Dream cheesecake to grab her case files and head to Amanda's office.

"I got calls in to every CI even remotely connected to the prison. The medical examiner will get us a report on Ridenour as soon as he's finished. I'm ready to go. We can pick up the kids on the way-they're at the Y. They have swim team today.

Traffic heading out of the city at 4pm on a Saturday was light as the Orioles Yankees game was in extra innings and most people were heading into the city for a night out on the town.

Burton swung the silver colored Honda Odyssey into the YMCA parking lot. A group of kids were waiting for pick up in the lobby. Amanda went in and came right back out with Sally and Jordan both with wet hair, flip flops and backpacks. They climbed into the back and stared at Jane as the door slid closed and their mom closed her driver's side door.

"This is Detective Rizzoli from Boston, Massachusetts. She's coming home with us for dinner. These pollywogs are Jordan and Sarah who we know as Sally. Can you two say hello?"

"Hi," two shy voices said.

"Hi," smiled Jane. "I'm Jane. Nice to meet you."

Amanda asked them about swim team and how their day went. By the time they pulled into the driveway, they were all laughing at Jordan's story of his friend Timmy jumping off the diving board.

Piling out of the car, the kids ran in the front door dropping their backpacks heading for the kitchen. Amanda and Jane followed them. A woman was pulling juice boxes and string cheese out of the fridge telling the kids to put their wet towels and suits in the laundry room.

'Hi honey, Amanda stepped in to kiss her. This is Jane Rizzoli from Boston. Jane, this is Kit.

Kit looked up and held out a hand to Jane. "Hi Jane, glad you could join us. "Sorry to hear your day didn't go as planned."

"Thanks for having me. Great to meet you, and the kids. You have a nice place here. I brought dessert," she said holding out the bag with the rapidly defrosting cheesecake.

"You didn't have to do that! Thank you, that looks yummy!"

"Make yourself at home, Jane. I'll leave your case in my office," said Amanda taking her case and heading back into the living room.

Can I get you a glass of wine, Jane? Or a beer?" Kit asked making room for the cake in the fridge.

"Beer would be great."

Kit was taller than Amanda with short dark blonde hair streaked with highlights. She was dressed in a purple V-neck tee shirt and khaki shorts. Tanned and fit, she looked like she worked out. A lot.

"We're cooking out tonight – there's a bit of a breeze on the back porch. Grab that plate of hummus and crackers for me and we can sit out there while the coals heat up." Kit grabbed one of the trays with a salad, bowls, dressing and a bowl of corn on the cob.

"MOM," came a screech from upstairs. Where are my pink shorts?"

"Look in the dryer Sally," yelled back Amanda.

Amanda came out on the porch carrying a beer and a tray of burgers hot dogs, and rolls. She had changed into shorts and a tee shirt.

"Jordan can you bring the other tray when you come?" she called.

Kit was in the back yard lifting the top of the grill checking the coals. Amanda set her tray down on the table next to the grill and brought her beer back to sit on the porch.

"This is a great place. How long have you been here?" Jane asked.

"We moved here three years ago when Kit went back to work full time. She's a pediatrics nurse over at MedStar Harbor Hospital about hallway between here and the city. We use to live near the naval base over in Annapolis. She was a lieutenant in the Navy Medical Corp. When I had Jordan, she took him with her to work-they had great day care on the base. After I had Sally, she retired from the Navy; she'd had her 20 years. Once Sally was ready to go to day care she went back to work."

Jane nodded taking another swig of beer. Not sure how comfortable she was talking about personal stuff. She didn't mind listening but was anxious about sharing. She'd never really talked with anyone besides her family, Constance, Hope and Korsak about the change in her relationship with Maura. She didn't know how to explain the whole, 'I'm not a lesbian, I just happen to love Maura'. Especially to lesbians. Even though everyone had been super supportive and mostly relieved to finally have the tension around them dialed down a few notches, she didn't want to have to join a club or wear a button or march in a parade. She just wanted to build a life with Maura now that they were together. She suspected if it wasn't for Maura she would still be trying to meet the right guy.

Sally came crashing out onto the porch slamming the screen door.

"Get the door Sally," yelled Jordan, his hands full with the tray of paper plates, napkins and plastic ware.

Sally went back and held the door open for her brother and then ran down into the yard to the swing set. Jordan dropped off the tray on the table.

"How was baseball practice today, J?" asked Amanda.

"Ok." he shrugged. "I pitched an inning and then shagged in the outfield. Hit the ball out of the infield a couple of times. Can I go in and play Skylander?"

"We're going to eat in a few minutes, hon. Why don't you set up the table with plates and stuff for us. Do you guys want bug juice to drink?"

"Is it the red kind?" He asked.

"Yup," she laughed.

"OK." He began setting he table with paper plates and plastic ware.

"Bug juice?" asked Jane.

Yeah…didn't your mom make it when you were a kid? Hi-C and ginger ale? I don't know how it got named bug juice-probably 'cause it attracts all the bugs if you leave it hanging around. Anyway, the kids love it. Its a treat." Amanda went down to help Kit get the burgers and dogs going.

"Come on Sally, dinner's ready!"

Jane got up to help with the table.

Dinner was a flurry of 'pass this, pass that, please, say excuse me, how do you like your burger done, don't reach, finish your dog first, and maybe just a little salad'. The Oreo cheesecake was the hit of the evening however and Jane smiled as she sat back with a fresh beer and watched the kids running around the back yard in the dusk.

Kit and Amanda finished putting things away and came out to join Jane with some wine and more beer.

Amanda started to ask Jane what she thought Layton would give them at the meeting in the morning but Kit put her hand on her arm stopping her.

"Let's not talk shop, just yet, hon. You guys can get back to it in a bit when I put the kids to bed. Let's just sit and enjoy this beautiful evening, ok?"

Amanda smiled and nodded, sipping her beer.

"Tell us about Boston, Jane. Amanda says you are one of their most decorated detectives and the youngest to make Homicide."

Amanda choked on her beer while Jane laughed, blushing.

"Googled me, huh?"

"It's the lawyer in me. Never want to ask a question I don't already know the answer to…just wanted to know what they were sending us down here." Amanda laughed.

"Do you have family there Jane? Are you from Boston originally?" asked Kit.

'"I was born and raised there. Went to the academy there and was lucky to get hired on at BPD. I was in vice and drugs before making it to Homicide. I have two younger brothers, one just got his detective's shield and the other is working toward his plumber's license.

Kit smiled. "Mandy's dad was a detective." She's the youngest with three older brothers and none of them wanted to go into police work."

'My dad's retired now. He's in Florida. My mother passed away five years ago, right after Sally was born." Amanda looked away for a moment.

"My parents recently divorced, my dad is in Florida too and my Ma works at the cafeteria at Headquarters. She lives in Maura's, uhm, our, uhm, guest house."

They looked expectantly at Jane. She swallowed her beer looking over their shoulders into space. How did that slip out?

Her breathing had picked up significantly. She felt her face heat up-it must be beet red, she thought. Jesus. A panic-attack, I'm having a panic-attack because this nice couple, who had invited her into their lovely home, for dinner, was asking about her life.

Jane took out her phone. "Here's me and my brothers," she said sliding her finger across the screen and then holding it up.

Kit reached out and took the phone leaning closer to Amanda so they could both see.

"Strong family resemblance," said Kit handing back the phone.

"Here's the three of us with my mom at the café. She handed it back to them.

"What's that like having your mom where you work?" asked Kit. Mine would drive me nuts! She is so into everything in our lives, about the kids and our jobs. I love her and I know she just wants to help but she would make me crazy!"

Jane laughed taking back the phone. "You just described my Ma to a T! My brother Frankie got her the job at the cafe after my dad left.

Jane finished her beer. Set it down. Amanda reached over to offer her another one with a smile tugging at her lips.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'Great. A heart attack? Really? What is the problem here, you wuss'?

"So, you have a 'guest' house?" Amanda asked, one eyebrow up and laughter in her eyes.

"Mandy!" Kit whispered loudly.

Jane began to laugh. And then really laughed as she felt the anxiety begin to drain away. She accepted the beer from Amanda, leaning back in her chair again. "It's ok. It's not mine, its actually Maura's. Maura and I have been best friends for a long time. She asked my mom to move in to the guesthouse when she got divorced. We just started dating – two years in December and I just recently moved in with her in the main house." She held out her phone again.

"Here's me and Maura. Or Maura and I. Or Maura and me. I can hear her now correcting me from afar. She's the chief medical examiner and works out of the Boston office at BPD."

Jane held up her phone with a picture of her and Maura hugging and mugging for the camera at a 4th of July cookout.

"That's wonderful Jane. You both look really happy."

"How's that work with you both being at BPD?"

Well, technically she reports to the Governor of Massachusetts so we don't have that issue with employees in the same area dating.

What about cases, does she work your cases?

"No, we decided to not risk jeopardizing any prosecutions so my team works with another ME on active cases but Maura is always there as a resource and she's been taking on more administrative things recently, over-hauling the state medical examiners program and stuff."

She turned to Amanda, "how is your department with…" she nodded at Kit.

I was out long before I met Kit. I was the department's LGBTQ liaison to the community for several years. I think having my Dad there when I first came out at work helped. He was a highly decorated officer and terrific commander. Well respected by the every one. He encouraged me to stand up and be honest so others wouldn't have it so hard. I think the guys that would have looked for a chance to beat me down thought twice because of him and his acceptance. When they saw I wasn't a threat to them they just started to accept me. There are still a few assholes that get out of line but we have a pretty good process for dealing with it. You get any flack on the job?"

"I'm not really out, I guess. My family and my team, my lieutenant at work knows about our relationship because we all had been working together for a while. But I took a lot of crap when I first joined the force, even when I was walking a beat, just for being a woman. I don't know if it mattered that I dated guys up until I met Maura. They just assumed I was a lesbian. They didn't want a woman in the ranks. It's better now. I think younger guys coming in now don't even think about the gay thing."

The three women nodded and drank quietly.

"How did you two meet?" asked Jane.

Both Kit and Amanda laughed looking at each other.

"Kit was a liaison for gays and lesbians in the Navy helping them navigate the 'don't ask don't tell' nightmare. We met at a conference for developing community programs about 12 years ago."

"It was so boring," Kit said pouring more wine. "By the second day we were each trying to sneak out of a session. We both just happened to end up at the same near by pub for lunch and we still had our little rainbow name tags on from the conference. We busted out laughing agreeing it was too nice out to go back on such a beautiful day and decided to grab lunch together."

"Well, that and you looking all sparkly in your 'Lieutenant Kit Engles' dress whites with all kinds of medals and commendations on your chest, laughed Amanda.

"Yes, I was sure that's what you were staring at from across the table, my medals," chuckled Kit.

"We just hit it off. Hard to believe it's been 12 years, honey." Amanda shook her head.

Kit looked at Amanda for a beat. "Can't believe how lucky we've been." She stood up and leaned over and kissed Amanda's cheek. "I'm going to round up the rascals and start getting them ready for bed. Why don't you two go do your detective thing? I'll let you know when its time to say goodnight."

Amanda reached up for her hand giving it a squeeze. "Thanks, hon. And thanks for putting dinner together."

"Yeah, thanks, said Jane. This was really nice of you both."

"It's been a pleasure Jane. See you both in a bit. She gathered up the empties, her wine bottle and glass and headed toward the kitchen.

"Let's go Sally, Jordan! I'm sure the bugs are biting. Time to come inside!"

Amanda and Jane headed in to her office. "You ok there, Jane? You were looking a little stressed there for awhile."

Jane exhaled slowly and looked at Amanda. "I've never felt comfortable talking about myself. This thing with Maura took me by surprise. Its still so new, it's like I'm a different person, in a land where I don't even know the language. Most days I feel like a teenager instead of a 42 year old veteran detective." She shook her head. "How did I miss this about myself?"

Amanda nodded. "Do you have someone you can talk to at BPD, or privately? This seems like a life changing experience. It would be a challenge for anyone, at anytime in their life."

Jane sat in one of the chairs in the office. "Yeah, I had to meet with the department shrink, after I'd been injured on the job, a few times." Jane rubbed the scars on her hands subconsciously. "We have a pretty good relationship. I don't know if I would have taken the next step with Maura without that kind of support."

Amanda opened her briefcase on her desk and looked through it. She took out a card and handed it to Jane. She shrugged saying, "I met this woman at a conference about ten years ago. She was one of the speakers and she made a huge impression on me talking about work life balance. I don't know if Kit and I would have started a family if it weren't for that conference. She travels all over the place talking specifically with police departments. I don't know, check out her website, she if maybe she's working in New England."

Jane looked at the card. Nodding she put it away in her pocket and looked over at Amanda.

"So, what are we doing about this Ridenour case?"

Amanda dropped Jane off at the hotel shortly after midnight. They had spent the rest of the night checking their emails and contacts trying to get a sense of what to expect from the meeting in the morning with Levinson and Layton, Ridenour's attorney.

Amanda took a break to help put the kids to bed with Kit and then Kit had come in to say good night to Jane.

One of Amanda's CIs left a message that Ridenour had a visit from a family member when he was in a holding cell before he went into the maximum-security center.

They didn't have a name, thought it was a dad, uncle or an older brother.

Amanda immediately put in a call to the detectives on duty to start tracking down the visit and find out whom it might have been. She also put in a request for any known relatives in the area.

By the time Jane got back to her room she was exhausted. She was pretty sure this was going to be a dead end case with Ridenour now out of the picture. She was sure he was responsible but now they may never find out about the missing girls.

Falling onto the bed, she clicked on Maura's number.

"Jane?" she answered. "How did it go tonight?" Jane could hear the TV in the background.

Smiling, Jane rolled onto her side hugging a pillow. "I had a good time, she said softly.

Are you ok? You sound exhausted. You had a good time? That's great! I was worried, you don't usually do so well in new situations."

"It was fine, Maur. Amanda and Kit were really nice. We had a cook out with the kids and just hung out having a few beers and talking. Amanda and I did some work on the case and she just dropped me off at the hotel a few minutes ago. How was your dinner?"

"Fabulous. Jane, the food was terrific, as expected, and they had one of my favorite wines and a quartet from the Symphony were there playing. We even got Yo-Yo Ma to play a few songs. Do you know I've never met him before? I have seen him perform many times at concerts and galas and fundraisers but for some reason I've just never had the opportunity to actually meet him. He is such an impressive man, Jane. He's doing amazing things with his Silk Road Ensemble. I was able to sit with their CEO Laura Fried at dinner tonight and she has amazing stories to tell of the educational programming…"

"Maur," Jane interrupted. "Maur," she said a little louder when Maura didn't stop talking.

"MAUR!" she said loud and firmly.

"What? What is it Jane?"

Jane was quiet, just breathing into the phone. Finally she said, "I'm sorry, honey. I know you're excited about your dinner and I didn't want to interrupt but I'm just…I'm just wiped."

"No, no, I'm sorry Jane. I just realized you've been up since 4:30 this morning and traveling all day and I know it's late. I'm sorry. Why don't we talk in the morning?"

Jane was quiet again.

"Jane, are you sure you're ok? You sound like you're upset."

"No, I'm not upset, Maur," she said softly. Just been thinking."

"What is it, honey? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Maur, have you thought about having kids? About us having kids?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for the words of encouragement! Maura and Jane come home to Boston. Jane has questions only Maura can answer. She confesses to Maura about her dreams.

Weekends Together Chapter 11

Amanda pulled the minivan over to the curb in front of the hotel. She held out a cup of coffee as Jane buckled in and they headed downtown for the meeting with Levinson and Layton.

A lot of information had come in overnight about the case. By the time they got to the meeting, Amanda could confirm there had been a visitor in to see Ridenour. A man who was thought to be his uncle but no one had an ID on him yet. Another CI called in to say Ridenour was living in a house with some older guy. That he was a nickel and dime pick pocket on the subways.

Jane's phone rang. Susie had the lab results. There was a reasonable match with Ridenour's DNA, but it wasn't 100%. It was most likely a relative. A close, male relative.

Layton's notes told them Ridenour had been kicked around the DFS system since the age of 8 when his mother died. His father had never been in the picture. There were several mentions of his lack of academic progress. He was held back in school. They had tested him and found dyslexia; he may also be on the autism spectrum. He was slow, but not a discipline problem so he never really caught anyone's attention.

Then an "uncle" showed up to take him in. The DFS visits stopped after a few years. Everything seemed fine.

By the time the meeting with the attorneys was over, they all had a pretty good sense of where this was going. A BOLO was put out for the uncle. Police swarmed the duplex alongside the house where Ridenour had originally been arrested. The uncle was long gone but they had enough information now to trace the car he was using. There were no credit cards, no bank accounts, no lease, no insurance, nothing was in his name. Everything was in Ridenour's name.

By noontime they had his prints back from VICAP. He had a record for sexual assault, child endangerment, grand larceny, and fraud all along the southeastern seaboard. He was suspected in the kidnapping of a young boy in Georgia who had never been found just two years before he showed up in Maryland to take in Ridenour. He was related to Ridenour on his mother's side.

By 3pm he had been picked up by patrol units at a traffic check point near the ramp for Route 695. After being printed, he was waiting in the interview room at Baltimore Headquarters for an attorney. Levinson, Jane and Amanda watched through the one-way mirror as his rights were read to him again. He sat stoically, saying nothing.

Detectives questioned him but he didn't respond. After an hour they brought him a can of soda.

When his attorney arrived he told the detectives there would be no further questions. The detectives swept up everything off the table including the can he had been drinking from.

"Got him," growled Amanda. Stepping out into the hallway she took the can from the detective in her gloved hand putting it in an evidence bag, sealed it and signed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda drove Jane out to the airport. "Thanks for your help with this Jane. Hopefully we'll be able to get him to tell us about the missing women. Still can't believe he was able to talk Ridenour into killing himself."

Jane shook her head. "He'd been abusing him from day one, I suspect. Grooming him to find women on the subway, follow them, pick their pockets. That's how he ended up with their cards and IDs. How he got their jewelry. But he wasn't the one who kidnapped them or killed them."

Jane stepped out of the car at the departure terminal. Before shutting the door she leaned back in. "Thanks Amanda. I appreciate the hospitality. Say bye to Kit for me. Anytime you find yourself near Boston give a shout."

"Anytime, Rizzoli." She reached out to shake hands. "Good luck with Maura. Stay safe."

Jane nodded. "You too, Burton."

Swinging her case over her shoulder she strode into the terminal.

Maura parked in the cell phone lot at Logan. Jane had called her from BWI while waiting to board her flight.

"I should get in around 8:05. I'll catch a cab."

"Jane, I'll be back in time to pick you up, I'll be there."

"Are you sure, Maura? I don't want you hanging around in case we get delayed."

"I'll be there hon. Text me when you get to the gate and I'll meet you at the baggage area. I can't wait to see you." She paused. "Jane, have you thought anymore about our conversation last night?"

Jane was sitting by herself, by the large windows looking out over the runway, charging her phone and iPad.

She sighed, sitting back in her chair. Their discussion last night had been brief but emotional. Jane was exhausted from the long day but was anxious from the feelings her dinner with Amanda and Kit had stirred up.

She had asked Maura if they were selfish for not having had children. With everything they each had to offer, why had that not been a priority in their lives?

There had been a time, thanks to her mother's almost daily encouragement, that Jane thought she just would eventually marry, settle down and have a kid. Or two. But as time went on and her job began to dominate her lifestyle, it became less and less a priority.

When Tommy and Lydia had TJ, she'd felt pangs of jealousy but at the time, she couldn't imagine getting married, let alone getting pregnant. Taking care of a baby.

Now that biological window was closing for both her and Maura. With their relationship still in the honeymoon phase for Jane, she hadn't thought about starting a family until her evening with Amanda and Kit.

What she didn't tell Maura on the phone last night was that she had dreamt about getting Maura pregnant.

Maura's phone buzzed.

She started the car, driving back toward the terminal. She texted Jane from the pick up area and sat back. She thought about what Jane had told her last night. She still wasn't sure if she understood what Jane was asking. Did she want to have children? Did she want to become pregnant? Did she want Maura to carry a child?

She was pretty sure Jane was aware of the biological challenges and health concerns for a woman their age to conceive. She sensed that spending time with Amanda and Kit had prompted the questions. Two people who were similar to them in their professions and lifestyle. Family had always been so very important to Jane. Perhaps that was what this was about. Jane's need for her own family.

She saw Jane come out of the terminal and head toward her car. Jumping out she popped the trunk and walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her close. I've missed you sweetheart," and kissed her cheek.

Jane breathed a deep sigh and pulled Maura back in for another hug. She kissed Maura's hair and then pulled back to look at her face. "Thanks for coming to get me. I'm so happy to be home."

She dropped her travel bag and briefcase in the trunk; shut the lid heading for the passenger seat of the Prius.

The ride to Beacon Hill was quiet. They held hands, just happy to be together. Maura wanted to give Jane the time and space to bring up the discussion from last night.

They each took a quick shower when they got home then went into the living area to get comfortable on the couch. Jane carried in a beer and a glass of wine. Maura had put the Red Sox Houston game she had taped earlier in the day on the TV with the sound off.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I grabbed something at the airport."

Jane rolled over onto her side and stretched out, laying her head on Maura's chest. Maura stroked her hair, combing it with her fingers, rubbing a hand slowly up and down her arm and shoulder. She felt Jane inhale deeply and then slowly let her breath out.

"Do you want to talk about your weekend, about the case? About what happened at your dinner with Amanda and Kit?"

"I don't know Maur. The case was awful. Just when you think you've seen the depths of human awfulness a case like this comes up. And Pike, Jesus I am going to wring his neck. How did he screw that DNA up so badly? Can he just not ever have anything to do with my cases, ever? Please?" She looked up at Maura's face.

'There will be an official reprimand in his jacket, Jane. But you know I don't do the assignments. Everyone rotates through on a schedule. Besides, everyone already thinks I give you special treatment!"

"Oh? What kind of special treatment, Doctor Isles?" Jane grinned laying her head back down on her chest.

"Hmmmm, I think you have an idea, Detective. She rubbed Jane's back a little more and then leaned over to pick up her wine from the table, taking a sip. She set it back down.

"Did you want to talk about having children, Jane? It seems like you were asking about the possibilities last night, after your dinner." She felt Jane sigh deeply again.

"I think it just hit me while I was watching them and their kids that I have this piece missing. I have spent so much of my life striving to be the best at what I do and trying to not let anyone down. I purposely wouldn't let anyone get close to me. I was so compartmentalized. Until I met you. And then this idea began to trickle into my stubborn head that maybe, just maybe there was more to living than just my job and taking care of my mom and my dad and my brothers. She sighed and rubbed her hand over Maura's arm. Does that make any sense? If we had met sooner, when we were younger, do you think we would have had kids?"

"I don't know, Jane. You've been so dedicated to what you do. You are one of the best detectives Boston has right now. It is who you are. Maybe you are starting to realize you can also be just as dedicated to whom you love. Which you never thought you could do without giving up a part of yourself or your job or your family. You can be whole now, Jane. You can be all of you."

Jane rolled over to lie on top of Maura, pulling herself up higher with her hands under Maura's arms and shoulders. She nuzzled Maura's neck with her nose breathing in her special shower scent. She left a few soft kisses.

"So, honey. Do you want to talk about starting a family?"

"I know that it's pretty much out of the question for one of us to carry, Maura. I'm 42, you're 40. But what about other options? I mean would you consider adopting?"

"Jane, you know I would, given my personal history. But it would mean some radical changes to our lifestyle. Are you ready for that? If we were to adopt a child, or try to get pregnant?"

Jane went still for a moment.

"What? What is it Jane?"

Jane thought about the dreams she'd begun having shortly after their first month together as lovers. Her previous sexual experiences had been pretty limited and if she had to describe it, plain vanilla, before sleeping with Maura.

But suddenly, she was waking up from dreams where she was having sex with Maura as if she were a guy…penetrating her…Jane kneeling behind Maura on the bed, Maura on her hands and knees, rocking back into her, feelings so intense that she could feel herself about to come in the dream.

She woke up one morning from a dream where Maura happily told her she was pregnant with their baby. She'd been overcome with such intense feelings of pride, love and emotion that she started crying.

There were times when she would wake up at night because her hips were involuntarily thrusting into Maura's backside in her sleep.

Was there something wrong with her? Was she really a guy? Was there some sort of gender mix up here? What was this primal need she seemed to have, this need to get Maura pregnant?

She hadn't had the dreams for a while but thinking about them, thinking about starting a family with Maura, talking about it, was bringing the heat back.

Maura could sense her confusion and felt the tension in her shoulders and in her back.

She stroked Jane's head and kissed her hair, her temple, rubbing small circles on her back. "You know I love you, Jane. And I trust you, more than anyone in my life. I love that we can be vulnerable around each other. You have seen parts of me no one else has ever seen. I have seen you when you were really struggling and I love you all the more for it. Can you tell me what's bothering you? I don't know if I can help but I will always listen." She continued to rub her back and stroke her head, leaving little kisses.

Jane opened her mouth, and then closed it. She inhaled, and then let the air out slowly.

What if there was a simple answer for this? A reason for the dreams. Hormones? If anyone would know if would be Doctor Isles. For the second day in a row Jane was telling herself to man up. So to speak.

"Dreams," she said.

"What? What kind of dreams? Nightmares? Are the nightmares back, Jane?"

" No, no, no! They're uhm, I guess you could call them…erotic dreams."

Maura poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue to keep from laughing.

"What kind of dreams, honey?"

Silence.

"Is there something wrong with me? If I think about, dream about, getting you…pregnant? Does that make me a guy? Am I gender confused; is there some sort of gender mix up here? Why would I be having these incredible dreams of…this primal need, to mate with you?"

"You mean, you dreamed that _you_ got me pregnant, Jane?"

"Yes! Me! Penetrating you… and…and, you know…and somehow you get pregnant and I wake up crying I'm so happy!"

"Jane, when did you have these dreams?"

"About a month after we started sleeping together. For about six weeks it was all I kept dreaming about. Even if we spent all night making love, I was waking up from dreams where I was having sex with you as if…I were a guy…"

Jane was blushing furiously now and started to get up off Maura and the couch. She couldn't shake the image she had of Maura in her dream, on the bed in front of her, on all fours, pushing her hips back toward her.

"Wait, Jane, honey, its ok. Come here, sit here with me." Jane sat on the couch but couldn't look at her. Maura could see the struggle and embarrassment on her face.

"Jane, sometimes when we first get involved in a new or overwhelming…sensual experience, our subconscious thoughts begin to surface and feelings that we haven't had or recognized before, become apparent. She rubbed Jane's back gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you were having those dreams, back then, when we first started being intimate? What were you thinking, feeling, concerned about during that time, that you can remember?"

"Well, it _was_ totally overwhelming, at first. Having you…finally. Learning how to…enjoy…making love, experiencing stuff I never had before, I mean Maur, you know you are amazing at that stuff right?" she laughed. "And I can remember wanting so much to make _you_ happy. To make you feel as good as you made me feel. But I was also afraid of not knowing how to touch you, or how to please you. I just wanted you…to have what you wanted, needed, to feel how much I love you, to…" Jane paused. She looked up at Maura, searching her eyes.

"Is that it?" Jane started to sit up. "Are you saying it was my subconscious picking up on what you wanted? That you wanted to be with a guy? That you want to get pregnant?"

Maura reached for her hands. "No, Jane. I think it was your subconscious doing everything it could to help you feel what you are feeling in your heart. You are beginning to discover, to explore your sexuality in new ways and that was just one way it was being expressed by you."

"So, are you saying I _am_ a guy, or _want _to be a guy, with you? I don't want that with you Maura. Something about doing that with you makes me feel like I'm no better than creeps like Crowe and the other guys who stare at you and I know what their thinking. Even women, overly aggressive women who think they can do the same thing. What did we go through all this feminist stuff if women are gonna treat women as sex objects?" She shook her head, flipping back her hair.

"I feel like I've spent my whole life protecting myself from people like that. At work, in the gym, the academy, on my ball teams…Jesus; I don't even know how to flirt, Maura. I just don't see people that way. I don't look at people and wonder what they would be like in bed, or naked… well, maybe with you, I do now," she winced.

"But I don't want you to think that is the only way I think of you, or relate to you." She looked up beseechingly at Maura. "Jesus, I sound like a 12 year old heading off to a convent. When am I gonna grow up?"

Maura's heart ached for Jane. For who she was and for how much Maura loved her. And she loved the ache. Loved that she had found the one who could make her ache like this.

"Jane, I have never felt that with you. You have always, always been so respectful. So caring, not just physically but emotionally as well. All the years we were friends, all the time you spent trying to make me happy, even before we became lovers. That's the woman I fell in love with. You always put my needs ahead of your own. I have never felt anything but adored by you, cherished by you, Jane. I love the way you love me." She pulled Jane closer, wrapping her in a hug.

"Then why all of a sudden am I having those kinds of dreams, these feelings? _Is_ there something wrong with me?" Jane pleaded.

Maura smoothed her hands over Jane's back and shoulders. Leaning away she reached up to brush Jane's hair back from her face. She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and pulled Jane's head into her neck and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her and began to gently rock them.

"No, sweetheart. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You have no idea how…how very special you are."

It was quiet for a few moments as they held each other on the couch.

"Jane, take the gender out of it for a moment. Don't make whatever you were dreaming, about being a man. What if you look at it as simply another side, or dimension, of being you? Something that you just haven't experienced, yet. As a woman. A strong, dominant, assertive woman who is trying to express her love in a way that is pleasurable, sensual, enjoyable." She continued to rub Jane's back.

Jane didn't say anything.

"Did you hurt me in your dream, Jane?"

"No! God no. No, Maura!" Jane shook her head.

Taking Jane's face in her hands, turning her head to look into her eyes, she asked softly, "Did I seem to be enjoying what you were doing?"

Jane slowly closed her eyes. Lips parted, breathing through her mouth. She nodded.

Maura pulled Jane closer. She pulled her hips closer, running her hand across the small of Jane's back.

"Were you enjoying what we were doing in your dreams?"

"Yes...god, yes," her voice raw, jaw clenched, her hips lifting up off the couch.

Maura tried to swallow. Her voice was low, her lips brushing Jane's ear.

"I want you to feel safe with me, Jane. I want you to be able to explore those things you haven't experienced yet. I know it's difficult for you to ask for what you want, for what you need. Maybe we can both do a better job of communicating that with each other."

Jane nodded. Shoulders trembling. Not able to speak.

Maura pulled her head close to hers, wrapping her other arm around her shoulders. She massaged Jane's neck.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle, pulling herself closer.

Bringing her lips back to Jane's ear, she whispered, "Will you tell me about your dreams?"

Jane turned her head, kissing Maura's cheek, her temple. Then once again hiding her head, sheltered against Maura's neck, she began to whisper…describing her dreams for Maura.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: The votes are in. Jane apparently needs an appendage. Baby steps, gentle readers, baby steps.

Weekends Together

They talked until after midnight. Jane voiced her fears about her dreams, her confusion about what they might mean. Maura offered reassurance and suggestions without getting too explicit. She emphasized that Jane and her dreams were safe with her. She explained there was a whole spectrum of sexual activities and inclinations that people enjoyed. People were limited only by their imagination and consent. It was natural to want to try different things.

"In the short time we've been intimate you have been at times dominant and other times submissive with me, Jane. There have been times when you needed to initiate and direct our lovemaking and other times when you have enjoyed letting me take charge. Times when it has been fun, playful, and times when it has been powerful, overwhelming. I'd say our intimate relationship is very healthy. It will continue to grow as we become more comfortable with one another. And it will change over time as our needs change."

They didn't talk much more about starting a family although Maura was perfectly willing to go to the doctors for testing to see if she were viable to carry. Just to get some concrete information and put all of their options on the table.

When they had been quiet for a while, Maura stood up, pulling Jane with her. "I have an early morning staff meeting, hon. Let's go to bed and we can talk again tomorrow."

Jane turned out the lights and checked the doors, following Maura up to the bedroom.

Jane spent the day catching up on reports and updating her team on what had happened in Baltimore with the Ridenour case. There was an email from both Levinson and Amanda. She replied to Amanda's email and thanked her again for her hospitality. She found her receipts and filed her expense report.

Looking through her briefcase she found the card for the woman Amanda said spoke about work life balance. She tucked it away in her wallet.

With nothing on the schedule she and Korsak grabbed lunch at the Deli down the street and brought it back to their desks.

The afternoon went by slowly but by day's end Jane felt like she had moved the piles around on her desk clearing it of a lot of stuff that had been cluttering it up for too long.

Maura facilitated her weekly staff meeting, then had her administrative assistant set up an appointment for her to meet with Dr. Pike later in the week. She sat with her chief of staff for a half hour to get caught up and map out the action plan for the week based on the staff meeting then sent him off to do it. Checking the daily board for active cases she smiled seeing that Jane and her team had not been called out yet.

She asked Suzie for the Ridenour file just to make sure no other details had been missed. Reading through her weekly office reports from across the state she made notes to follow up with key people and then went into her private office for a late lunch at her desk. She spent an hour getting caught up on emails and messages. Once she was done she sat back and thought about her discussion with Jane.

It seemed like Jane was in a much better place this morning when they left for work. She hoped Jane felt comfortable talking with her about their relationship because she didn't think Jane would go to anyone else about something so personal. Perhaps not even her therapist.

She took out her personal phone and searched some websites. Finding what she was looking for, she jotted down a few notes, made a phone call and then put them away in her pocketbook for later. She had some errands to run after work before meeting up with Jane later for dinner.

Jane added some freshly ground pepper to her sauce, stirring it slowly. Dipping a piece of fresh bread into the pot she took another taste, nodding her head. "Yeah, that's good!"

She was almost done getting dinner ready. The pasta could wait until Maura got home so it didn't sit around getting sticky. The salad was made, the chicken breast she had picked up was already grilled. She poured a glass of wine from the bottle she had opened to use in the tomato sauce. It would go perfectly with the meal.

As soon as she heard Maura come through the front door, she turned the heat up under the pot of water for the pasta and went to say hello.

Maura's face broke out in a huge grin as Jane came around the corner in one of her frilly aprons and her hair up. She had a glass of wine in her hand.

"Honey, you're home! How was your day at work, dear? Can I take your jacket? Here, why don't you sit down with a glass of wine and tell me about your day while I get dinner ready."

Maura burst out laughing. "Are we experimenting with different roles tonight Jane? Should I go put on one of your tank tops and some sweatpants? I'm so glad I stopped on the way home and picked up some flowers for you!"

Trading the bouquet of flowers for the wine glass, Jane laughed. She pulled Maura in for a hug. "Sweetie, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your support. I thought a lot about what you said last night. It was very helpful. I'm lucky to be in love with someone so patient, so smart."

"I love you too," she kissed her. All of you, each of you, whoever you are, whoever you need to be."

They headed into the kitchen to put the flowers in water, finish making dinner and catch up on their day.

Maura looked in the mirror as she finished with her nightly routine. She thought about what Jane had described in her dreams and saw a blush spread across her chest. Jane had no idea how charming her innocence, her inexperience, her lack of pretense was. Maura loved how genuine Jane was, especially when she allowed herself to be vulnerable.

Maura could not recall feeling more present, more herself with a lover than she did with Jane. They had connected as close friends over time, developing trust and a bond after experiencing several life altering events together. They had fallen apart briefly after a particularly devastating case involving Maura's family but when they found their way back to each other, the break seemed to make them stronger. It had taken a long time for them to get to where they were presently.

There wasn't anything that Jane hadn't been willing to try in their bed. Maura had not been very adventuresome, yet, knowing how anxious Jane could be about her lack of experience.

Responding ardently to whispered encouragements and gentle guidance, Jane became more comfortable with both of their bodies. The emotional connection that allowed them to reach this comfort level was powerful. This relationship with Jane felt complete. For Maura, it was for the first time in her life.

Jane was sitting up in bed flicking through the channels when she came back to the bedroom. Pulling back the sheets on Maura's side of the bed she asked, "Do you want to watch the news?"

Maura took off her robe and sat on the edge of the bed kicking off her slippers. "No, I don't think so but you can leave it on if you want to."

She checked that her phone was plugged in and the alarm set. She reached up to unpin her hair, shaking it out, running her fingers through it. It fell around her shoulders, over the thin straps of her new black satin chemise.

Jane watched as she slid into the bed and rolled over onto her side, lifting Jane's arm up to tuck her head underneath against her chest. She reached an arm across Jane's midsection cuddling into her warm body.

Jane smiled as turned off the TV and reached for the lamp on her night table.

"Can you leave that on for a few minutes?" Maura looked up at Jane with a smile teasing her lips.

Jane's eyebrow shot up as she sat back against the headboard wrapping an arm around her.

"Nice jammies. New?"

Maura laughed and tucked her head back down and closed her eyes, snuggling into her embrace. She lifted her right knee over Jane's legs and pressed against Jane's narrow hip. Her hand inched until she could trace her fingers along the neckline of her tank top. She grazed her clavicle sliding back down her middle before going back up to the other side.

Jane relaxed against the pillows closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. The chemise was new. It was stunning on Maura with her pale soft skin. The V-neck cut showing off her cleavage. The satin material struggling to confine her full breasts. With the light on, Jane could appreciate how beautiful it looked on Maura. Sitting back up she brushed Maura's hair back so she could see her face. Curling her hand around she began to stroke her shoulder and neck.

"Doctor Isles, you know it's a school night and we both have to get up early!" she grinned.

"Hmmm," Maura purred, running her hand down over Jane's chest to rest on her stomach, fingertips underneath her pajama top touching the waistband of her panties. Her other arm was tucked underneath Jane's shoulder. "I was thinking about your dreams."

Jane's hand stopped in mid stroke.

Maura felt her breathing stop and then restart through the pressure of her breasts under her head. She felt Jane swallow.

Maura pressed a little harder against her hip.

Jane resumed her stroking. Dipping her hand into the hollow below Maura's neck, sliding over her shoulder and down her arm, dragging the delicate strap of her chemise out and down over her upper arm. Pushing it to her elbow until it barely covered her breast.

"What…were you thinking…about my dreams?" She reached her hand down under the lace neckline to cup Maura's breast.

"How sensual and pleasurable it would be."

Jane's fingers moved lower, under her breast, lifting it up, away from her chest, gently squeezing. Watching her nipple tighten. She pinched the nipple between her thumb and finger, stretching it up and out.

Maura was beginning to rock into her hip.

Jane slid her other arm behind her down to the small of Maura's back, pressing her tighter to her hip. She pulled the back of her chemise up and found the edge of her panties low on her slender hips. She felt Maura arch her back, her bottom pressing out into her hand. Finding a gap between the waistband of the panties and the groove in Maura's ass, she pushed the panties down over her cheeks, pulling the waistband down, stretching it across the bottom of her ass.

Fondling her smooth bare cheeks, she cupped her hand pressing her body closer to her hip. Her other hand was holding her erect nipple tugging and rolling it between her fingers.

Pulling her panties down until her whole ass was bare, Jane ran her hands across them, curving over each cheek.

Maura was breathing deeply, undulating against Jane. She was moaning softly in time with Jane's strokes. Her right foot began sliding up and down Jane's lower legs and she used it to leverage her hips closer. Stroking lightly over Jane's panties, her fingers caressing, probing. She whimpered when she felt the damp spot, lips pressing to Jane's neck.

Maura slowly stopped rocking and sat up. She pulled her chemise up and over her head, squirming her hips to slide her panties down over her feet. She turned to Jane with a question in her eyes as she put a hand across the waistband of her panties.

Jane moved her hands over Maura's and helped her slide them down over her hips and thighs. She left her tank top on, lying back against the pillows.

Leaning over, Maura kissed her lips. Jane held her face kissing her back then touched her tongue to her lips. Maura opened her mouth and felt Jane exploring her. Before Jane could withdraw, Maura began to suck on her tongue, pulling it back into her mouth, running her tongue around hers before letting go.

Jane rolled onto her hip getting up to move over Maura.

Leaning away, Maura looked up into her eyes smiling impishly. She turned over, lying facedown on the bed, her arms folded like a pillow under her head. Face turned toward Jane, a smile curving her mouth, eyebrows raised in delight.

Jane looked at her, arousal sweeping over her at the sight and feel of Maura's beautiful back and ass. Propping herself up on a hip and elbow, she brushed her dark blonde hair to the side and ran her fingers down her spine and over her bottom. Up and down, feeling the little tremors under her hand. Maura watching her eyes for her reaction.

Jane looked at her as if asking permission and Maura nodded, her smile growing.

Jane sat up next to her and swung a leg across her thighs just below her butt, straddling her. She leaned forward to run her hands up and down her back massaging up and away from her spine then drawing soft fingertips back down over her butt. Maura groaned with pleasure.

After a minute Jane leaned forward bringing her lips next to her head. Her voice sounding strained.

"I want you. Like this. I want…can I?"

"Yes," she whispered alluringly, her voice sending Jane up onto her knees.

Working her hands down Maura's sides, she slid them underneath her stomach and then up to her breasts. Maura lifted up to give her some room. Reaching down to her hips Jane lifted her, pulling her up onto her knees, her head still resting on her arms. Using her knees to nudge Maura's leg wider, Jane shuffled up behind her, caressing her gorgeous ass. Each of her sculpted cheeks a handful.

Bending down, she kissed her back, lips trailing down to her dimples above her butt. Sliding her hands back up she reached underneath to hold Maura's breasts, teasing her nipples, hearing a low moan. Sliding back to hold her hips, Jane massaged her lower back with her thumbs, holding her pelvis against her ass. Looking down at her hands she saw how close her thumbs were to each other while holding her narrow waist.

Running her hands down the sides of her hips and thighs then back up the front, she felt the tone and definition, the trembling of her legs as Maura began to rock back and forth on her knees.

"Is this okay?" Jane asked softly leaning back on her heels.

"Uh-huh." Maura spread her knees a little further apart and arched her hips up at Jane.

Jane nestled closer, one hand holding a hip while her other hand ran two fingers up through Maura's cleft circling her clit. Jane inhaled sharply feeling how wet she was. She moved a hand over her taut ass then back to her hip, rubbing and squeezing as red marks appeared.

Moving her fingers up and down between Maura's legs, pushing gently, Jane watched her labia open around her fingers. Jane slowed her hand holding two fingers to her entrance. She was finding it harder to breath, lips parted, teeth clenched, nostrils flaring. Her own hips hunching behind her hand as she felt her stomach begin to clinch.

Maura sensed Jane needed some encouragement. She rocked a little harder back toward Jane.

"Jane? It feels really good…I need you…inside…. Do you…want to…go inside…me?"

Jane's hips shot forward on their own accord, a growl coming from deep inside her. She pushed watching as Maura's pussy widened. For a moment, there was resistance then she felt it yield, and her two fingers slipped inside.

Jane's eyes were riveted on where they were joined. She could feel her own contractions beginning as she watched her fingers slip into Maura's tight vagina. She heard Maura inhale as she added a third finger, pushing deeper.

She growled again as her fingers reached the end. Jane's groin snug against her bum.

"Fuck…!" Maura expelled. She was already beginning to expand and contract, pulsing around the fingers. Jane looked up to make sure she was ok.

"Just like that…yes…yes…Unnnngh…harder now, Jane," she called out thrusting back. Rocking away then pushing back, encouraging Jane to stroke into her. Helping her find a rhythm. Jane's hand was pressing against her own clit every time she withdrew.

Reaching underneath her, Maura began playing with her clit. On her knees, her breasts swollen and aching, her legs spread. Pressing back into Jane she was humming, trying not to come yet.

Huffing, mouth open, her hips humping forward with every stroke. Jane was completely burying herself, all the way, pressed tight against her butt. She saw Maura's hand moving underneath her and increased the pace. She could hear Maura exhaling now on every thrust.

"Yes. Yes. Yes,". "Unnnngh," shoving back against Jane, buttocks clenching.

Maura let out guttural moan. Her body stiffened. "Now Jane!" she gasped as she hunched her hips forward into her own hand and then back onto Jane's fingers.

"Jeeeesssuusss," Jane arched into her, holding her hips still for a moment, pushing in as deep as she could go.

"Almost there, almost there," she panted. Pushing again she felt her climax begin. Hunched over her ass, pushing, Jane came hard, her orgasm taking over. Her whole body thrust while her pussy clinched, coming. Thrust and clinch. Until she had nothing left.

Collapsing over Maura she fell forward onto the bed. Trembling muscles and heavy breathing, a racing heart. Jane reached a hand up to the back of Maura's head, kissing her neck and shoulders. Panting, sweating, chest heaving, Jane ran her hands up and down her back.

Wrapping an arm under her, she spooned Maura, pulling her back tight to her chest. Maura could feel her breath on her neck. Jane's hips still rocking every now and then.

"I…" she swallowed thickly, throat raw. "I came while I was inside you."

Maura smiled as she slowly turned onto her side, pulling Jane into her arms. Kissing her lips, her face, and her forehead.

Turning, she buried her head in Maura's chest. Maura rubbed her back gathering her hair up off her damp neck. She felt Jane start to shake; soft sobs barely making a sound.

"Yes you did baby girl, it was wonderful, honey. Sssshhhhhh, its ok, I know, sssshhhhhh, I've got you now," Maura whispered while rubbing Jane's back, her other hand massaging the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked after Jane's shaking ebbed, continuing to stroke her back.

"Yeah…uhm, yeah," Jane sniffed a few times. She felt a laugh bubble up from her chest. She rolled onto her back wiping her face. She raised herself up onto her elbows, legs useless on the bed.

"That was so intense, Maura. I can't explain…I don't know why that is such a turn on for me. When you rolled over…"

They both saw Jane's stomach and hips clinch again.

"Unnnngh, you are incredible!" She turned to brushed her hands down over Maura's body, looking at her tenderly.

Quickly she glanced up at her face with an apologetic look. "I think you're gonna have some marks tomorrow…I'm so sorry, Maur."

Looking down, Maura saw handprints on the front of her hips where Jane had gripped her, moving her, holding her still.

Maura laughed softly, squeezing Jane tighter in her arms. Nuzzling her hair.

"Hmmmm," she murmured. "I'll probably be a little sore tomorrow. Well worth it. You felt amazing," she purred. "Very pleasurable, very enjoyable. Was it like your dream Jane?"

Jane laughed, "Better. Even better," she shook her head.

She snuggled in closer. "So, for you, I mean, does…is it…in that position…."

"You didn't hurt me Jane. It felt wonderful. I had a shattering orgasm."

"I meant, is it comfortable for you?"

"Yes, very. My yoga classes really help with my flexibility…"

Jane pictured Maura in the last class they went to. On her knees, bending over, legs apart, her back arched.

"Yeah. I don't think I will be going to that with you anymore," she said blushing furiously.

Maura chuckled stretching her arms up over her head. Taking a deep breath she brought them down to wrap around Jane's shoulders. She reached over to comb her fingers through her hair.

"Studies have shown that entry from the rear during sexual intercourse allows for easier concurrent clitoral stimulation increasing a women's chances of achieving orgasm. Peer reviewed studies have shown the orgasmic inevitability women experience under appropriately timed digital manipulation of their individually specific, idiosyncratic vaginal sensitive spots.

Jane just stared up at her with a blank look.

Maura sensed an opening and took it. "There are also advantages to a same sex partner using a sexual aid…

"Nope! No, no more science talk, please."

Maura chuckled. "One of the advantages of a partner using a 'sex toy' is you can maximize the arousal of sensitive areas that provide pleasure for both partners. You know, hands free…to wander…?"

Jane was silent. Wondering what 'using a sex toy' and 'sensitive areas' might involve.

"Riding on top or what is popularly known as the "cowgirl" position also allows for more access for clitoral stimulation during penetration."

"Stop! No! Just…now it sounds like a porn video! Jane covered her ears.

Head down against Maura's breasts she whispered, "Are you talking about using a dildo?"

Maura held her head to her chest. "If you would be comfortable with it Jane, I think it would be _very _pleasurable for both us".

Jane eyes shot open.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on WT: _Head down against Maura's breasts she whispered, "Are you talking about using a dildo?" _

_Maura held her head to her chest. "If you would be comfortable with it Jane, I think it would be very pleasurable for both us"._

_Jane eyes shot open_.

Weekends Together Chapter 13

Maura laughed as she rolled Jane onto her back and sat up. Covering her face with her hands, Jane groaned with embarrassment.

Straddling her legs, Maura began sliding her hands over Jane's ribs and abs. Tentatively; she reached up to stroke Jane's neck and then back to her chest.

Dropping her hands, she looked at Maura, eyebrow up, eyes laughing. An exploratory squeeze of her breasts brought a wave of pleasure to her face. Hands were now drifting across her firm breasts. Maura paused when she reached her nipples.

"Do you think you'd like to try it, Jane?

"A dildo?" she hissed, reaching up to touch Maura's breasts.

"I think you would enjoy it, Jane. We could start off with perhaps one of the toys…"

Jane rocked her hips up. "Jesus…are you unhappy? Am I not…?"

"No, no! Sweetie, no!" Maura began rocking her hips back and forth, applying intermittent pressure on their cores. "I do not need anything or anyone but you. She leaned down to reassure her with a kiss.

"I just thought as you…as we, continue to explore your dreams, some new experiences may…help with sorting through your…feelings. She smiled brightly at Jane, tilting her head, fingertips softly circling her nipples.

Jane's hands and eyes wandered around their bodies; first holding onto hips and thighs, then stroking up and across Maura's back. Coming underneath, her hands squeezing her bottom and traveling back up to lift her supple breasts. Her fingers tugging gently at her puffy nipples.

"Maur," she said with a grin, "I know about your box of…toys. I know you have 'explored' new experiences…on your own. Exhaling with a huff, she looked away. "I'm just not sure…I mean, I've never…I wouldn't know how…"

"Its ok Jane, we don't need to rush into anything." Maura sat up, flipping her hair over her shoulder and squeezing Jane's hips. "You've been so terrific. We've already had some pretty amazing experiences." She shivered at the memory of Jane kneeling behind her. Taking Jane's face in her hands and looking into her eyes, she explained, "I just want you to know that if you _are _interested in trying something new, I would very much like to help."

Jane saw the tenderness in her eyes, the love, and the kindness. Suddenly she was having a hard time breathing. Her chest hurt, heart aching. She was so in love with this woman. She pulled Maura down onto her chest, cradling her head, kissing her hair, and cuddling her bottom. "Kay, honey," she whispered nodding. "Kay." She lay there grinning for a moment. "Let's make a baby."

Maura pulled up with a laugh, "Jane you know you won't actually be able to imp…"

"Doctor Isles, sssshhhhhh, we'll just have to keep practicing."

Maura's burst out laughing, her head back, and her hands roaming over Jane's chest. Shaking her head she looked deep into Jane's eyes, "I love you." She reached down to give her a quick kiss. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" She leaned forward, her light hair falling around her face, her breasts close to Jane's. Her nipples and breasts were swollen, puffy. Rocking gently, she began brushing them back and forth over Jane's chest. She stroked her thumbs along her cheeks placing soft kisses along her jaw, the side of her mouth. She sat up a little bit.

"Jane?" Her eyes filled with want were slowly closing. "Jane…" she whimpered. Reaching underneath she lifted her breast.

With a growl Jane reached for her, bringing a breast to her mouth. Rubbing the sides with her thumbs, she flicked her tongue over and around the nipple and then took it in her mouth, sucking. Pulling back she switched to the other breast, then pushed them together so she could flick her tongue over both nipples at the same time. Maura was humming, eyes fluttering. One hand was brushing back Jane's hair from her face. Her other arm, trembling, held her up over Jane.

Her hips curled against Jane's as she reached between them to touch her clit. "Feels so nice, you feel so nice when you…make me…make me…come…you make me come when you…nnngggghhh…JANE!" she shouted through clenched teeth, hunching her hips hard, holding so tight she was shaking, holding her breath, eyes squeezed shut.

Jane slowed her tongue, giving little kisses, helping her wind down. Watching her face, she caressed her breasts, careful not to brush against her tender nipples.

Maura sat back up, head back, eyes closed, inhaling deeply. "Jesus, I love how you enjoy doing that," a smile teased her lips. She began to rock gently, pushing into Jane. Her hands massaging Jane's front and down her sides. Leaning down she left a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you hon." She inhaled, eyes closed, exhaling slowly. "That was wonderful." She looked down at Jane's pelvis, and then pulled over a corner of the sheet to wipe her abs.

Dragging her fingers over her stomach, Jane could feel the moisture from Maura. She began to lift up, rocking her hips. Moaning when Maura's right hand began to slide down her stomach. Her left hand moved up to take one Jane's nipples between two fingers. She couldn't stay quiet. Exhaling noisily, she reached up to cover Maura's hand with her own.

Maur..." Jane's stomach clenched, pulling her hips up. She slid her hands down and grabbed Maura's ass, pulling her tighter to her core. "I don't know if I can…again. Just yet."

Sliding off to the side with a smile, Maura ran a hand across her mons, watching her eyes as a guide. She felt the tension in her thighs and hips. Her fingertips moved up her thighs slowly, reaching inside, stroking first one leg, and then the other.

"Open your legs," she whispered. "I want to see you."

Jane's eyes widened, biting her lip, watching Maura as she knelt between her legs.

She stroked her gently, running her thumbs along the insides of her thighs, pressing slightly. At the top of her legs her fingers reached up to massage her lower abs. Trailing down over her mons, reaching inside, her thumbs opening her, holding her labia apart so she could see her.

She leaned forward touching her tongue to her clit, flicking back and forth before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Releasing her, she looked up at Jane.

"Does that feel good? I can feel you…you're wet."

"Yeah Maur, just like that, right there… feels good," she rubbed her hands over her thighs.

"Mmmm…relax honey, just enjoy. Let me take care of you."

With two fingers tracing her cleft, she added a little pressure and felt her labia yield, hugging her fingers, coating them with her arousal.

Cupping her pussy, Maura squeezed gently using her middle finger to delicately circle her entrance, then pulling up, her fingertip tapping her clitoris. She let her fingers stroke up and down then side-to-side, every so often gently squeezing. Maura's fingers were slippery now, touching her between her legs.

Throbbing, Jane reached down to grip her wrist and forearm with both hands. Stroking up and down, squeezing tight, her fingers drawing circles on the back of the hand between her legs. Pulling Maura closer, groaning her approval.

Buttocks flexing, Jane realized that Maura's fingers had stopped moving. That her hips were rocking against her hand all on their own.

"I need more Maur," she whispered sliding harder on her hand.

Adding more pressure to her clitoris, her strokes and circles were timed to the flare of her nostrils. Mouth opened, Jane was beginning to pant. Fingers spread her open, pushing past the tight entrance, sliding in and out of her in long, gliding, strokes.

"Mmmm… you're so beautiful, so deep, so wet. Look at me, sweetie, you're so beautiful."

Jane gasped, a sharp inhalation, looking into Maura's eyes, her hips bucking harder.

Jane opened her legs wider so Maura could go deeper. She lifted, arching her back, lowering herself onto Maura's fingers. Her hips meeting each thrust, Maura deep inside her now.

She pushed up to her, asking for more. Maura added a third finger. "Does it feel good when I touch you here, like this? I can feel you squeezing my fingers inside of you…"

"God Maura...I can feel you…inside me, inside me, come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeon, nnngggghhh, so hard, you make me so hard… "

Swinging her left leg over Jane's thigh, Maura squeezed, sliding her hips back and forth over her firm leg. She leaned over her chest, teasing her nipple, circling it with her tongue. Pulling it entirely into her mouth, she moaned, sucking on her petite breast. Her mouth was moving back and forth now between her two breasts. Still sliding her fingers in and out, thumb rubbing her clit, palm pressing on her pussy.

Jane could hear her making soft suckling sounds. She ran her fingers through Maura's hair, kneading her, stroking her. She reached down trying to fit a hand between Maura and her thigh.

Christ, Maur…you feel so good…"

Maura looked up, leaned closer to her ear.

"Come for me," Maura whispered, curling her fingers.

When Jane climaxed, her whole body shook. She clamped her legs together trapping Maura's hand and leg, her hands tightly clenching the sheets. Frowning, eyes squeezed shut, her head rolled side to side as if trying to get away. Her chest pushing her breath out in loud gasps. Her body rigid as her climax peaked.

She slowly released, her body going limp, tiny tremors in her thighs and stomach. Mouth open, eyes closed, her hands lifted off the bed as if searching for something, and then fell back down.

Maura crawled up over Jane, covering her body, laying her head on her chest; she could feel her heart pounding.

Reaching down Jane managed to lift one hand to tenderly hold her bottom.

Maura looked up and was rewarded with a tired, crooked smile. Pulling her close, loving the softness, the smoothness of her skin against her lips, her cheek.

"I love you," they both sighed.

Neither heard the alarm the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: A shout out to Sammy Cahn for the lyrics to a song from the '50s referenced in this chapter. Our story continues as winter draws near. There's a feeling of anticipation in the air.

Weekends Together Chapter 14

Jane sat on the edge of the bed, turned toward the headboard where Maura was sitting. She looked down at the harness lying next to the open box and tissue paper on the bed.

"How does this…go again? Are we going rock climbing?"

It felt like they had spent an enormous amount of time talking, researching and talking some more about this addition to their relationship.

It started one cold, gray Sunday afternoon. It felt like it could snow. Happy that they both were not on call, they slept in. After getting up late, they made brunch inviting Angela over from across the courtyard. Now they were lounging on the sofa with a fire warming the room. Maura had the Globe and New York Times spread out on the coffee table while Jane had the Patriots game on in the background. She was playing 2048 on her iPad. Somebody in IT at headquarters had made a version with the top brass's heads instead of numbers.

Every now and then she giggled but more often Maura heard a hissed "shit" when she had to start over.

Putting down the Arts section, Maura glanced over and checked the score. Almost halftime, the Patriots were up against the Bills where surprisingly, the sun was shining in upstate New York. She watched Jane frowning in concentration for a minute and then got up from the couch.

"Do you want anything Jane? I thought I might make some tea and have some cheese and crackers."

"Yeah, that sounds good," she answered. "Can you make mine hot cocoa instead?" She was dragging the cursor and pushing arrow buttons.

Maura put the kettle on then bending down she pulled out a saucepan from the cabinet to heat some milk for Jane's cocoa. She set out the plate with some left over Havarti, Brie and herbed goat cheese, adding some sesame water crackers.

Waiting for the water to boil and the milk to warm up she pulled her laptop toward her and opened up a website she had been looking through for the past week. It was a forum about sex toys with advice, videos and product reviews. She was pretty sure Jane had become more comfortable around the idea of toys but she hadn't talked about her dreams in a few weeks. She wondered if she should just pull out her box of toys and leave them in the bedroom for Jane to find. Needing to use the bathroom, she stepped out the kitchen.

When she returned, Jane was staring at her from behind the counter. Behind her laptop. Which was open.

"The milk was gonna boil." Jane's face was beet red, her hands clenching the edge of the counter. "I just walked by and saw…what's going on Doctor Isles? Research?"

Maura checked the milk in the pan and then turned to Jane with a smile. I just thought I would do a little reading in case you had questions. It's been a while since I have shopped for any of these items. They seem to be changing all the time, improving, better designed for …"

"Ok. Ok. S-o-o-o…what, you don't already have all of these yet? Jane asked, relaxing just a bit, a smile pulling up one side of her mouth. "Looking to upgrade to the deluxe models?"

Maura laughed stepping closer to look at the website. She laid an arm around the small of Jane's back.

"Honey, I have the deluxe models. Or at least the ones that were deluxe when I bought them. But see, look at this one that's double ended, that's new for me because the toys I have were intended to be used solo." Maura looked up at Jane, head tilted, chin tucked just a little.

Jane looked away quickly, hoping to avoid the bee charmer effect Maura had mastered early on in their friendship. She owned the demure look and could dismantle Jane's resistance and heart without saying a word. Too late.

Maura followed her eyes as they wandered the kitchen. Palm rubbing her back and sliding down over her butt. Inserting her fingers in the back pocket of her jeans to squeeze lightly.

Jane narrowed her eyes and tried to activate her force field but it was too late. They were going to have this conversation. Today.

Maura reached to turn the stove off and poured the water for the tea and milk for her cocoa. She stretched up to grab the jar of Fluff from the top shelf handing it to Jane with a spoon.

Setting her tea mug on a small dish, she added a spoon and a napkin. Picking up the cheese plate in her other hand she headed for the couch. "Bring the laptop with you and we can see which ones you might be interested in."

Jane took her time spooning the Fluff into her 'bowl' of hot chocolate. She insisted on having her cocoa in a soup mug so she could add enough toppings to it. Putting the Fluff back up on the shelf she considered her options. Run. Sit quietly and nod at random times. Pretend she got called in. Run. Picking up the laptop, grabbing her bowl, she death marched to the sofa.

"Patriots ran one back to start the second half, hon!"

"Great! Let's turn it up so we can watch it!"

Maura slid the cheese plate along the table closer to Jane scooting over next to her. Pulling the laptop out of Jane's hands she opened it and clicked on products.

"I know this is difficult for you and you're uncomfortable talking about our intimate relations so I want you to tell me if you really feel uncomfortable and want to stop."

"I want to stop."

"Jane," she whined. "Really? You said you were open to the idea, that it would help us explore the dreams and feelings you have been struggling with…you wanted to 'make a baby'…remember? Those were your words."

Jane set down her bowl bending her knees to put her feet on the edge of coffee table, pulling the laptop into her lap.

"Fine, what are we talking about here," she said clicking on a photo.

Jane choked as a video popped open of a large woman wearing a leather harness with very large black strap-on. She was pegging a man from behind as he held on to the back of a couch. She slammed the laptop shut.

"Nope. Can't not see that now. What the fuc…."

"Jane, that's just one…never mind, let me see that." She slid the laptop over to her lap and opened it. Clicking on the advice forum she found the article she had been reading. It was about a woman who was interested in trying a strap-on for the first time with her lover. It was well written, informative and endearing as the woman wrote about her and her partner's stories. Having come out later in life after a twelve-year marriage and two children, she was now in a same sex relationship with a woman who was younger and not very experienced but was curious about what having sex with a man might feel like.

She handed the laptop back to Jane and reached for her cup of tea.

Leaning back she watched the TV deliberately ignoring Jane.

Jane looked at her and then at the laptop. Great. There was probably gonna be a quiz after this. She started to read and before she knew it she had scrolled down for several minutes.

This seemed like a normal person. In fact, she could have written parts of it herself, about being late to the party, inexperienced. She read on to the end and then clicked on the next column. She clicked through several pages about transsexual sex, femmes who were going to be having strap-on sex for the first time, teens who wanted to use a strap-on, what kinds of lubes work with which dildos, safe sex guidelines with toys, first time sex, sex and disability…there were hundreds of pages.

She clicked back to the first column. She read it again and then saw a link for buying your first strap-on. She clicked on it and had to fight not to shut the laptop. Way too much information.

Balls or no balls, leather harness or boy shorts, double ended, Realdoe, Feeldoe, natural looking, rainbow colors, dildos that were modeled after monsters, anthropomorphic ones, electric, battery operated, bullets, rechargeable, waterproof, how to clean and store your toys…

She huffed noisily and closed the laptop. The pictures of the women looked nothing like her and Maura.

Maura was watching her. Her tongue touching her teeth, eyebrows raised. Waiting for Jane to ask her questions.

"I'm confused. Is this for me or for you, Maura? Is this something you want me to use or for you? This doesn't sound like it's just about me exploring my feelings. It sounds like you want to do some exploring as well."

Maura reached for Jane's hand, twining their fingers together, Jane staring straight ahead at the TV.

"You know I have had an active sex life," she said quietly. I have enjoyed both male and female partners. You know I enjoy penetrative sex Jane. But I don't ever want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I have not used a strap on with a partner before. But I know that if you wanted to use one, and if you wanted me to wear one, I would be willing to try it."

"No, I don't think that's part of this," Jane winced. She had a really hard time imagining Maura with any of the appendages she had seen. She couldn't even picture herself with one. She leaned her head back on the couch closing her eyes. She thought about the dreams that had started this whole thing. She thought about how after she had shared her dreams Maura had incorporated some of them into their lovemaking. A tremor shot through her.

"Does this make me the Butch?" she grumbled.

'No!' No, Jane! Labels like butch and femme, Dom, top and bottom are terms used by people to describe their relationships. Butch and femme refer historically to the Butch-Femme lifestyle that was common in the 50's. It also can also refer to women who appreciate or emulate the values from that era when roles for men and women were more clearly defined. Today, they describe a wide spectrum of individuals and their relationships. Words like Dom, top and bottom are used to describe the dynamic between people of any gender."

"You have to admit, we do kind of fit the stereotype. I mean, you're much more 'femme' than me, more than anyone I know actually…and I'm a ball playing, beer drinking cop and I almost always wear the pants in this family," she grinned.

"But that's not always the case in our bed, is it Jane?" She pursed her lips, eyes smiling.

Jane swallowed. " Well, I don't, I mean I haven't…I'm kinda playing catch up here…with…bedroom stuff. And you're very convincing when you want to be assertive…'_assertive Maura_'."

"We don't need labels Jane. And we don't need to follow anyone else's idea of sexual dynamics. We are who we are. You are sweet and romantic and tender and stubborn and strong. You're smart and funny and you have incredible passion for the things that are important to you. I love the fact that you are multidimensional. And you let me explore facets of myself that I haven't experienced in previous relationships. I think that's part of what makes us so good together.

Jane watched the TV for a few minutes. "You sound pretty interested in exploring this."

"Only if you're comfortable Jane."

"Do you miss being with men?"

"I don't think I am attracted to a gender, Jane. My feelings of physical attraction are based on the emotional connection I develop with someone. Whether they are male or female. It's more about them as a person. I appreciate beauty and like other people I respond to what I find appealing and attractive. But as far as being intimate and pursuing sexual relationships, it's always about the person."

Jane slid an arm behind Maura's shoulders and pulled her into her chest, kissing her head.

"So many of my ideas of what relationships are suppose to be are based on my parents and my friends parents, my aunts and uncles. I've wondered if there was something wrong with me because I don't get that immediate sex chemistry thing. I think that's why it took me so long to realize what I was feeling for you. I could go on dating for years before I ever slept with someone." She sighed, leaning her head against Maura's.

"This relationship, us, this is pretty far outside the lines for me. For what I thought my life would be."

Maura snuggled closer.

"But I have to admit, once I accepted my feelings for you and found out you wanted the same thing, I kind of saw myself as the guy. I wanted to wine and dine you, buy you flowers, take you on dates. I feel so possessive of you. I worry all the time about keeping you safe, like that is my job."

"You do all those things and more, Jane. You are sweet and adorable, strong and protective of me not just physically but emotionally as well."

"Yeah. Worse case of puppy love ever."

"But Jane I take you out on dates, I pay for dinner, I bring you flowers, I drive. I'm career driven. I initiate things in the bedroom."

"I know. It's more like you're… European? I don't know, it's hard to explain. You're both; you're like the best of both - femme and butch - only softer. Jane sighed, dropping her head back.

"I think its what you were saying before about my dreams. There are parts of me I don't think I've been aware of or I've been burying and that's why these dreams started showing up. Does any of that make sense?"

Maura nodded into her shoulder. She tilted her head to look up at her.

"I don't think this is a gender thing Jane. It's not about you being a guy or needing to be what would be considered a guy in our relationship. I don't need that." She placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips.

"Why don't we take it slow. If we feel good about what we're doing, if we are open to each other's needs and can ask for what we want, for what we need, we will be happy."

Jane ran a hand up her neck holding her face. "I can't believe how patient you are. I know this has to be…challenging. Do you feel like you are babysitting? You could be with any one of hundreds of people who don't need an at-home tutor."

Maura slid over onto Jane's lap, humming. "I think we both have a lot to learn…placing light kisses to her neck, and I think this is the perfect spot, more kisses, to learn. Maybe you could teach me…tonight."

"That, reminds me of a song," Jane said, pulling Maura's hips under her, lying them down on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for reading and taking the time to comment! Appreciate the encouragement. Well, here's goes…everything.

Weekends Together 15

It was a Saturday morning; they had both worked late the night before finishing up a torrid week at the precinct. Jane's team had been out straight for almost 72 hours tracking down a missing husband who they suspected had killed his wife. Neighbors said they heard intense arguing for the past three weeks after the husband had lost his job. There had been several months of hard drinking and coming home late prior to losing the job. Their daughter was off at college in New Hampshire and when contacted, she told police her parents had been unhappy for a long time but she had no idea it would come to this. Her mother had not told her that her father lost her job and that things had gotten worse.

The woman's sister had found her Tuesday morning when she arrived to pick her up for a doctor's appointment. The husband was nowhere to be found.

It was a messy crime scene, the murder unplanned and the husband was not prepared to be on the run. They tracked him down eventually after 3 days of searching, surprised to find him alive and not a suicide. Belligerent, drunk, holed up in a Motel 6 just outside Southington, Connecticut off Route 84. Working with the Connecticut State Police, it took several hours to get him to surrender.

By the time they returned to Boston late Friday night, Jane, Frankie and Korsak were exhausted. Unable to just downshift after being so hyped, they punched out and headed for the Dirty Robber for a drink. The Lieutenant left word when they checked in that he didn't want to see any of them until Monday.

Jane had called Maura from Connecticut as soon as she could to let her know the case was over and when she might be back. They had seen little of each other during the week. Jane would come home to crash for a few hours at random times and Maura was up to her neck in work as well. A six-car pile up left three dead when a tractor-trailer swerved on Route 93 North just past the Boston Garden during the early morning hours Wednesday morning. The roads were treacherous as the early November storm had dumped 5 inches of snow overnight.

Then in the middle of the night Thursday, a double decker house in South Boston caught fire killing a grandmother and two children. A space heater had malfunctioned.

By the time they made it home late Friday night they both fell into bed and didn't bother with the alarm.

Maura woke first carefully sliding out of bed so as not to wake Jane. Pulling on her robe and slippers she grabbed some clothes and went downstairs to set up the coffeemaker and to shower. Drying off from her shower, she pulled on her yoga pants and top, added a sweat suit and headed into the kitchen.

It looked like it might snow again, the sky a dark, uneven gray even though it was almost 11am.

She set out some eggs and cheese from the fridge for omelets and biscuits adding a package of bacon as a treat. Opening the front door there was another half inch of snow on the driveway. Stepping outside she grabbed the bright orange bag with the newspaper rolled up inside. Pouring her coffee, she sat at the counter to read the Globe. The news was on the TV with the sound muted as she waited for the weather update.

It was well past noon by the time Jane got up. She came downstairs in her sweats and a flannel robe over her tee shirt.

"Hey hon," she hugged her from behind and then kissed Maura's head. She reached over to grab a mug for coffee.

"Bacon! We can have bacon today?" she yelped.

"I thought it was a perfect day to snuggle up with some omelets, biscuits and bacon in front to the fire and watch college football. Florida State is playing Virginia and Notre Dame plays Arizona State in a doubleheader." Maura smiled folded up the paper.

"Best girlfriend EVER!" Jane laughed as she went over to turn up the news on the TV. "Wouldn't mind getting snowed in today with my honey." She came back into the kitchen to help Maura start breakfast.

"Please, Jane. At least go jump in the shower first? I love you dearly but I'm not sure either of us knows when you last had a shower." she teased.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. No burning the bacon this time. I like it just barely cooked! Please?" She headed up the stairs, Maura's laugh following her.

Brunch ready on the coffee table and Maura had the fire going by the time Jane came back dressed in a clean pair of gray sweats and a black V neck fleece top, thick wool socks on her feet. Her hair was still wet tied up in a tangled, messy bun on the back of her head.

She slid onto the couch next to Maura and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." Maura handed her a fresh cup of coffee and a plate.

They sat back to eat, watching the game, getting caught up with each other, just happy to be snuggled in at home. Jane was in heaven with her brunch and an afternoon of college football games; Maura putting down the paper to look whenever Jane yelled at the TV.

Around 3:30 after cleaning up the kitchen, Maura went upstairs to do some yoga since she had not had time for it in almost a week. She lit some candles and put on her soft music. It felt good to stretch and get her sense of balance and energy back.

By the time Jane came wandering up the stairs, Maura had warmed up and taken off her sweats. She was glowing, a light sheen of perspiration on parts of her body.

She leaned against the doorway, arms folded, watching Maura focus on her breathing and move through her stretches. Smiling, she shook her head. Amazed once again at how lucky she was to have found someone so beautiful, so smart, and so generous to be in her life.

Maura glanced up. "Join me?"

"Naw, I'm gonna finish the game but when you're done, maybe we can do something together? I've missed you this week." Her smile was playful, her eyes warm and tender.

Maura, smiling broadly nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." she replied.

"JANE?" Jane woke up hearing Maura call her name from upstairs. She'd fallen asleep on the couch watching the second game.

"Maur?" she called, her voice scratchy.

"I'm upstairs hon, can you come up for a minute?" she called.

Jane lifted the bowl of chips off her chest and set it on the table. She picked her beer bottle up off the floor and took it in the kitchen adding it to the recycling. She headed upstairs re-tying her hair up on her head.

"Are you ok? I feel asleep watching the game," she said with a yawn turning into the bedroom.

Maura was sitting on the bed up against the headboard.

Beside her on the bed was an expensive looking navy blue box with a dark purple ribbon tied around it.

"I got you a present earlier this week. I though maybe today would be a good day to open it." Maura was grinning mischievously.

Jane reached for the box lifting it and shaking gently. She couldn't feel anything moving around or making any noise.

'Maur, that's so sweet! You didn't have to do that. What is it? What did you get?"

"Open it," she smiled pulling her shoulders up excitedly, rubbing her legs.

Jane pulled the end of the ribbon and the satin unwound around the box. Setting the box back down on the bed, she pulled the top off, pulling apart the purple tissue paper. Inside was what looked like a harness and underneath she could see… 2 dildos. She lifted the harness up, turning it around with a quizzical look on her face. She set it down on the bed.

Jane sat on the edge of the bed, turned toward the headboard where Maura was sitting. She looked down at the harness lying next to the open box and tissue paper on the bed.

"How does this…go again? Are we going rock climbing?"

Maura laughed heartily. "I thought maybe we could continue talking about your dreams."

"Maur, this doesn't look like talking, this looks like…doing."

Maybe we…you, I mean, could spend some time this weekend, getting use to it, trying it on. We don't have to use it, together. It's recommended that you spend some time wearing it and getting use to how it feels, to develop your comfort level."

Jane looked at the harness. '_Spareparts Joque Harness'_ she read. In the box were two very real looking dildos shaped like penises. One was slimmer and shorter than the other. She picked them up out of the box.

"I thought you might be more comfortable starting with something a little smaller? Maura asked.

"What's this?" She held up a small purple object that looked was u-shaped with ridges.

"A We-Vibe."

Jane just looked at her. Maura was nervous now, unsure how to read her facial expression.

"It's a vibrator you can wear with the harness, so if you needed more…pressure while you are…it can stimulate your vagina and clitoris at the same time. It's water proof and rechargeable. It should last for three hours." Maura was rambling.

"Of course it does." Jane sighed.

Maura reached over to rub Jane's thigh. "Honey you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought if you wanted to just try it and see how you feel."

"No, that's ok Maura, I understand. I'm just surprised. I mean we talked about it but I didn't know you were ready to go shopping." Jane put the dildos and vibe back in the box.

"I should have waited for you and we could have gone together. I'm sorry Jane."

"What? No! I mean, no, I don't want to go…wait, you bought this in a store, in person?"

'No, I bought it on-line. After we spent that Sunday looking at the websites. I noticed that you spent more time on one particular page that had these types of harnesses, so I thought it would be a good place to start. We can go on-line and look together if you would like. Or go to the store if you would rather see them and check them out…if there be might like something else you would like?" Maura tilted her head, eyes wide, questioning.

"No! I mean…unnnngh" Jane exhaled loudly. She got up and went to the window.

"Jane, "Maura said softly. She got up from the bed and followed her.

She rested an arm across her hips and rubbed her other hand up and down her arm. "Jane, look at me."

Jane's jaw was flexing. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Please, Jane. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Jane swallowed and turned to look at Maura. Her eyes were moist.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry." Maura angled her head to look in her eyes, reaching for her hand. "I'm going to put it away. We don't have to talk about it anymore. I can send it back."

Jane went back over to the bed.

She sat on the edge, her back to the box.

She leaned forward, elbows on her thighs and ran her hands over her face. Sitting up she turned to Maura, reaching out to take her hand, pulling her toward her, between her knees. Leaning over, she tucked her head against Maura's side and wrapped her arm around her waist. Hugged her with her knees. She inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

Maura combed her fingers through her hair, pulling out her clip and letting her hair down around her shoulders. She rubbed the back of her neck. She blinked back her tears; in anguish that Jane was so tormented.

Jane lifted her head to look up at Maura.

"I know you want this…how much you want this," her voice cracking. And, I know there's a part of me that wants this as well. I'm just so scared of disappointing you. I'm sorry I'm being such a wuss. I just get nervous thinking of how much more experienced you are and what if I can't…"

"Jane, you can't disappoint me. Look at me. Look at me honey." She tilted Jane's face up to her, looking in her eyes. "I love you so much.

We do not have to do this. Ever. I am perfectly happy with you and what we share both in and out of the bedroom."

Jane looked into each of her eyes. She knew Maura was telling her the truth. She tucked her head against her ribs again, hugging her tight. Maura leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then rubbed her back and shoulders. She stood at the side of the bed rocking her in her arms.

They went back down to the kitchen to make dinner. Jane was quiet. She seemed to be deep in thought through much of the meal. After they cleaned up the kitchen, Maura went in to make sure the fireplace was set for the night. Jane checked the doors and windows, then headed upstairs. Turning off the lights, Maura followed.

Finishing up in the bathroom, her hair still wrapped up in a twist, Maura checked her face in the mirror, soft and shiny from her facial mask and night cream. She rubbed more lotion on her hands and arms and turned the light off as she entered their bedroom. Jane was sitting up in bed against the headboard, the duvet and sheet pulled up over her lap. She had on a pajama top, unbuttoned, over her tank top. Just Maura's lamp was still lit on her night table.

Maura pulled her side of the duvet down. She took off her robe and slippers, sat on the bed and pulled out her hairpin releasing her hair. She slipped into bed holding her nightgown to her legs, lying down next to Jane. Turning on her side, she tucked her hands under her pillow and looked up at her.

A slight frown creased her forehead, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah." Her frown deepened, her hands moving under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

She was silent for a moment, concentrating.

"I don't think…I have this on right."

Maura's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Slowly she pulled back the covers from Jane's lap. Jane had the harness strapped around her hips.

"Do you need some help, hon?" Maura asked trying desperately not to laugh or even break out in a smile.

Jane didn't reply, she just pulled on the straps around her legs but they didn't tighten any further.

Maura sat up and slid over to the edge of bed. "Come here, sit over here on the side of the bed and I'll help you."

Jane slid her legs over her side of the bed and walked over to Maura's side holding the harness to her waist. She was blushing, her face red and beginning to perspire. She couldn't look at Maura.

Maura ran her hands up over Jane's thighs, holding her breath. Thin but muscular, her thighs were incredibly sensual to Maura. She loved to watch Jane run and work out. Finally releasing her breath, she sighed.

"I think we just need to tighten here, underneath and then we can pull it tighter around your waist," she said reaching for the strap under her right leg. She reached around and tightened the left as well. She tucked the extra length of strap into the waistband part.

"Does, this feel ok? Here? Do you want it higher on your pelvis on lower?"

"I don't know! I don't know how this is suppose to go, how it works! The straps around my butt feel funny and the one between my butt cheeks is really…not comfortable!" Jane was exasperated.

"Ok, let me see, I think before we can tighten it on your hips we need to put the appendage in first."

"Appendage, Maur?" I don't know, I don't think we can be calling it an 'appendage'! How does it even fit?"

"Where's the box, sweetie?"

"I left it in the closet."

Maura stood up to walk in the closet. The box was on the top shelf. She pulled it down and took out the smaller of the two dildos. She took out the bottle of lube as well. She went to Jane's bureau and took out a pair of her underwear.

"Here, stand up and lets try this and see how it feels." Maura set the bottle down on the night table and sat on the bed in front of Jane pulling the waist straps open so the front of the harness fell forward. She slid the leg straps down over her butt to the floor.

Holding onto her shoulders, Jane stepped out of the harness.

"Let's put these on first and the straps won't feel so funny."

Jane stepped into first one leg of her panties and then the other so Maura could pull them up over her hips.

"Ok, step back into the harness." She pulled the harness up adjusting the straps under Jane's butt. "Hold these here," she held the ends of the waist strap out for Jane to hold. She picked up the dildo and placed the flat end against Jane's pelvis just above her mons.

"Pull the harness up and we'll slide it over." Maura held the dildo base against Jane as she pulled the opening over and back to her hips. The elastic ring held snug around the dildo. Maura reached around and grabbed the waist straps to hook them together adjusting them so they were tight enough to hold the pouch against Jane's pelvis.

She held onto Jane's hips. Her head level with Jane's pelvis. She looked up at Jane.

"Does that feel ok? Or do you want it lower?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. Hands hanging at her sides

"Ok. Do you want to sit here on the bed for a bit?"

Jane sat next to her on the bed, the dildo sticking up between her legs. She shook her head, looking away from Maura.

"This feels really weird, Maur. What are we doing, here? I don't know about this. I'm feeling a little queasy. This is just…"

Maura reached around her shoulders to rub her back. "It's all right, Jane, I'm sure it does feel really different. Do you want me to go in the other room for awhile and you can just take your time getting use to it?"

"I don't know, Maur. It just looks so unnatural. I don't think I can…even touch it."

Maura watched the struggle on Jane's face.

'Come here," she said standing up, pulling Jane up with her.

"Wait…it's gonna fall out!" Jane said as the dildo wobbled.

Maura took her by the hand over to the closet and opened the door. They were looking in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the door. She stepped behind Jane, running her hands across her bottom and hips; she turned Jane to face the mirror.

She looked around her shoulder and reached in front to run her hands up and down the front of Jane's thighs.

"Look, honey. It doesn't look unnatural. Just, different. Just new." she whispered.

Jane swallowed thickly and looked at Maura in the mirror. She looked down again and watched Maura's hands rub her thighs and then up over the harness and over her hips. The dildo quivered.

Jane watched as she pulled her tank top up over her abs with one hand. Her other hand spread her fingers over the top of the harness and pressed across her pelvis.

Jane inhaled sharply feeling the pressure. She felt a tiny clench in her stomach and her knees bent slightly before straightening again. Her hands flashed back to Maura's hips behind her.

Maura rubbed the side of her face against Jane's shoulder. "Can I touch you?"

Jane looked into Maura's eyes in the mirror for a moment. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Yes," she barely whispered.

Maura paused, her hands still above the harness waiting for Jane to open her eyes.

Jane's lips parted as her breathing became shallow. Her eyes fluttered open waiting for Maura's hand to move.

Maura lightly brushed her hand down and reached under the dildo to run her fingers up the underside, from Jane's core to the tip, and then brought her hand back to Jane applying pressure to Jane's mons with the dido. Her other hand still pressing above her mons.

With a sharp inhale, Jane's hips flexed. She bent forward as if to pull away, butt backing into Maura's hips. She grabbed Maura's hips tighter through her nightgown..

Maura rubbed her hand again up the length of the dildo and back this time bringing her hand over the top of the crown and back to Jane.

Jane looked down, mesmerized, watching Maura's hands gently caress the erect dildo, her thumb pad rubbing back and forth over the tip.

"You feel good," she whispered to Jane. She held the shaft firmly and stroked up and down, fondling the tip, pulling Jane back closer to her body. Her other hand began to roam up under her pajamas and tank top. She brushed fingertips across her nipple, hard, erect.

Maura moaned, leaning her head into Jane's arm. She watched as her hand stroked Jane's dildo, slightly moving it with each back stroke closer to Jane's clit while her other hand caressed her breast. Lifting it, squeezing gently, pulling on the nipple with two fingers.

Jane slid one of her hands between them, in front of Maura, trying to reach between her legs. Her knees quivered again as she set her feet further apart trying to balance. Her hips were beginning to hunch as Maura shortened her strokes. Jane groaned.

"I think…we should call it…your cock," Maura said into her shoulder.

Jane's knees buckled.

"Come, sit," Maura said, taking her hands off the dildo, bringing Jane back to the bed. With a groan, Jane sat down heavily. Arms behind her, hands holding her up, legs splayed.

Maura knelt on the floor between her knees. She took the dildo in both hands and held it, looking up at Jane. "I love you, Jane," she said softly.

Jane looked down and felt her pussy clench. Warm, wetness beginning to soak her panties. She watched as Maura continued to stroke her, looking up into her eyes. Jane's hipped hunched, as she held Maura's face in her hands, brushing her hair back. She felt so incredibly turned on right now. She was shaking.

She stood up, pulling Maura up from her knees. She cradled her face and leaned down to kiss her, hard, lips parting. Maura reached her arms up and around her neck, pulling Jane closer. The dildo pressed between them. When Jane let her go, Maura guided her back onto the bed.

Standing between her legs, Maura raised her arms and Jane slipped her nightgown up over her head. She took off her pajamas and tank as Maura slid her panties down off her hips and stepped out of them.

They lay down on the bed. She reached up with one hand to brush Jane's hair back from her face. She leaned forward, her face nearing Jane's, hazel green eyes filled with reverence. Soft little lips touched Jane. "Mmmm," she murmured, a soft smile playing across her lips. "I need you."

"I don't know…what do you want…" Jane started.

"Let me help you. Let me take care of you." Maura rolled her onto her back pulling a couple pillows under her head and shoulders. "I think this might be more comfortable for you, at first," she said, reaching over for the bottle of lube on the table. She squirted some in her hand and snapped the cap back down. Rubbing her hands together, she straddled Jane's thighs, the dildo rising up in front of her stomach.

Jane's eyes were locked on the sight of Maura' hands as she began rubbing the lube over the dildo. She was braced on her elbows, hands clenching the sheets, her hips rolling up into Maura's hands.

Maura rose up on her knees moving closer. Jane could see her pussy, labia flushed and her cleft spread open, her clitoral hood pulling back, and moisture glistening. She stroked the dildo and began slipping the crown of the dildo through her cleft and across her clit, sliding back and forth with a soft groan. Nestling the tip to her entrance, holding the shaft under her, she began to move.

Maura sighed. Her body trembled slightly when the tip of the dildo pressed against her. She moved her pussy up and down and side to side, cleft slowly surrounding the top as she held the dildo.

Jane felt the slow circular movement, as Maura gently guided the tip pushing her wet labia aside.

She lay back onto the pillows and rubbed her hands up Maura's thighs, desperate for contact.

The dildo looked large next to her small pussy and Jane was worried about hurting her. The dildo was much longer and thicker than her fingers.

Maura's head bent as she watched herself, her blonde hair a curtain partially obscuring her face. Her breasts swollen, firm, upright. And then Jane felt it. She felt the tip of the dildo press against her entrance.

She moaned, body trembling as Jane felt just the tip ease in, then out, in, out, gently.

Maura exhaled the breath she had been holding and both felt her entrance dilate. Jane felt her begin to slide, and then pause, lift up and slide down again, pressing.

Jane huffed. Eyes squeezed tight and when she opened them she could see her pussy hugging the shaft. She thought she could actually feel her entrance tighten around it.

"Jeeeesus," Jane groaned, her own clit swelling as the dildo pressed down onto her. Damn, Maura was tight.

Green eyes sparkling, Maura smiled. "It's in, Jane. Can you feel it?"

Before Jane could reply Maura pressed down. She lifted slightly and pressed down again and Jane really felt it. Maura moved up and down again. Her arousal was adding to the lube around the dildo. The shaft was slipping in smoothly as she rose and fell.

Jane watched her pussy gradually work its way down the thick shaft and she began to pant, her heart pounding.

Then she felt it stop. She felt the tip press gently against her deepest part.

Maura stared at her, eyes half shut, mouth open. "You're all the way in Jane."

She watched Maura drift her palm over her stomach. "I feel you," she whispered tremulously. Jane's eyes narrowed, mouth open, breathing hard.

"Christ, Maur!" she choked. She watched Maura smile, her eyes close slowly and then the smile faded. An expression of concentration emerged. She was moving slowly making small circular motions, her pussy pressed to Jane's groin. Hands holding onto Jane's ribs. Her breasts were aching now, her areolae turned dark pink, nipples hard.

Jane squeezed her hips, hands slowly dragging up the sides of her ribcage. Caressing her breasts gently and slowly. Lightly brushing her palm across the sides and bottoms of her breasts, working her way to her nipples.

Maura moaned as she moved, a circular motion followed by a gentle clench, squeezing. She inhaled deeply. "Oh Jane," she sighed, her voice shaking.

Jane watched her reddened clit rubbing against her.

As Maura exhaled, eyes closed, a frown creasing her brow, her pelvis now rippling with waves of pleasure.

Maura was moving, very slightly, not up and down, but forward and backwards, more like a tilting of her hips with a small rotation of her hips.

Jane was watching Maura, a heated look in her dark eyes, her hands caressing Maura's thighs, intensely sensual, lovingly. And then Maura shivered slightly and leaned forward. Jane kissed and nipped gently at her breast, her hands caressing her bum before Maura sat upright again, sighing and moaning softly. Her body shivered again, hips moving back and forth. Maura reached for Jane's hands, fingers intertwining, Maura moving almost imperceptibly on top of her.

Jane was moving with her now, rocking her hips up to meet her. She let go to reach down, brushing her thumb over Maura's clit.

Maura groaned, biting her lip, eyes, closed, head back. Her pussy clamped hard. "I'm coming Jane," her body clenching.

"Yes, nnngggghhh," Jane hissed through her teeth. Her body strained, legs twitching. Maura was rocking harder now.

"I feel you, Jane, inside me, so deep, so full, inside me." She clamped down again, another wave of her climax hitting, her body tightening. Maura trembled and gasped, clenching her buttocks.

Jane moved faster, humping more firmly, shorter strokes, pressing deep, trying to push in further, feelings overwhelming her. Maura's arousal was now dripping down along the shaft. Jane's hands gripped her bottom as she thrust and withdrew, hips curling, stomach tense, and suddenly she was there.

Jane reached up pulling Maura down onto her chest. Maura lay on Jane; the dildo buried in her, her pussy pressing down on Jane's cock. Jane held Maura's head to hers, murmuring, feeling her smaller body shaking in her arms.

"I can feel you, I can feel you," Jane whispered hoarsely, arms tightening, chest expanding as her own climax hit.

Jane was lost, coming hard, dizzy with pleasure, holding her lover in her arms, rocking her hips until she was empty, a wave of love enfolding them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Weekends Together Chapter 16

Maura was resting her cheek on Jane's chest, her breasts pressed against her side, as she gently fondled Jane, her thumb rubbing the tip of the dildo. She had wanted to take the harness off but Maura asked her not to, not just yet. Lying underneath her with her firm abs and slight flare of hips, the softer swell of her bottom and thighs, she looked beautiful. Breathing through her mouth, eyes closed, Jane had fallen asleep for a few minutes.

She reached her hand up to touched Jane's breasts. Caressing gently, tracing their shape, fingers pressing carefully against their firmness. They were perfect. She raised her head and kissed a nipple, opening her lips to gently suck. It was hard, firm, and as her tongue traced a circle, she felt the little nipple tightened some more. Maura suckled, drowning in the feeling of the soft skin on her lips.

Moaning, Jane opened her eyes, lifting up slightly, looking down at Maura. Pulling away from her lips, she moved her other breast in front of Maura's lips.

Looking at her breast, flushed and swollen, the nipple hard, Maura blew softly feeling Jane shiver and arch. Wrapping her mouth around as much of her other breast as she could, she hummed. Her hand moved down over her abs, returning to the dildo between her legs. Her fingers found and stroked her cock, her hand curling to hold it tight to Jane's body.

Her pussy clenched with a pulse of arousal as she felt Maura's hand. She couldn't breathe as she watched. She felt Maura's lips move back to her other nipple, felt her suck it between her lips and the rough texture of her tongue lick across it, then cool air as she blew on it lightly. Looking into her eyes she felt fingers caressing the dildo against her clit, her pussy throbbing. Her head fell back, lost in the feelings coursing through her, moaning her approval.

Maura's eyes closed as she caressed her. Jane was hard and pulsing under her touches. She heard Jane moan as her hands were clutching and gripping the sheets. She looked up and when Jane opened her eyes, she whispered, "You are so beautiful, Jane."

Jane lifted up off the bed, "Come up here? I need to hold you."

Maura snuggled up over her body, wrapping her face with her hands and kissed her lips, softly, wetly.

Jane stroked her back, feeling the erect dildo pressed against her stomach between them. She reached down to pull her bottom closer to her, running her other hand up her back. They kissed slowly, deeply. Cuddling, nuzzling, murmuring to each other, hands exploring.

Jane bent a knee up and holding Maura to her chest, rolled them over on the bed. "I love how you feel," she whispered, kissing her lips, her neck and then down to her chest. "I love how it feels to be inside you. I wish…I wish I could actually feel you…but it's still unbelievable." She left little kisses as her lips made their way down between her breasts.

Maura ran her hands through Jane's hair and down over her shoulders. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Mmmm, it's even better than I imagined. You were magnificent, Jane!" She smiled and traced her fingers down her sides, gliding along the sides her breasts.

Jane laughed into her chest. Is it…does it feel like…I mean, you can tell its not real, right?"

"It's similar to one with a condom, not as flexible, there's the advantage that it won't go soft before you want it to…but you also have to be careful withdrawing after orgasm because of the increased tightness of the vagina, usually a penis will soften after ejaculating making it easier to…"

"Kay, yup, thanks, let's not kill the moment here, Doc!" Jane laughed. "I was just wondering, I guess, if it was…what you…if it's…what you needed? I don't want this to be one sided, just for me."

"Oh, Jane," she sighed, squeezing her tighter. She closed her eyes and thought about riding Jane. Her thighs clenched as her pussy starting to pulse. Her nipples puckered and her breast began to feel heavier. "You have no idea how turned on you made me feel. I had no idea…I don't think I've ever responded to anyone like that." She rubbed her back and shoulders, scratching her nails lightly down Jane's arms.

"Hon, you know it's because it's you, right? That adding things like toys or a dildo just enhances the feelings that already exist. That it's because you're willing to share such an important part of yourself with me. That's what makes it so incredible, so deep, so fulfilling for me. Well, that and you seem to be pretty talented with your new friend," she giggled, kissing Jane's head.

Jane buried her head in Maura's chest, her face hot and blushing.

Rocking her hips into Jane's abs, Maura whispered, "I'm still pretty aroused, Jane."

Jane lifted her head to look up at her. Maura sat up, and tucking her knees up under Jane she turned to the side and rolled onto her front. She hugged a pillow under her head and turned to look at Jane. Green eyes sparkling, a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"Can you help me, Jane? Please?" Her voice low, She slowly lifted her glorious hips up off the bed to slide a pillow under her, her head turned so she could look at Jane. She stretched her legs back out and began making little hunching motions with her hips into the pillow.

Jane's stomach clinched realizing what Maura was asking for. What Maura wanted her to do. Her hips beginning to push forward all on their own.

Jane reached over to brush her blonde hair back away from her face. Leaned in, she kissed her cheek softly. Pulling back she shook her head slightly, eyes frowning.

"What's wrong?" Maura whispered.

"Nothing." Jane blinked a few times, and then exhaled a long, slow breath. She stroked her head, combing her fingers through her hair. "I just love you so much, my chest hurts." She continued stroking her hand over Maura's back, down over her bottom and thighs.

"Love me Jane." Maura replied, eyes burning bright. "Make love to me."

Jane was shaking as she moved between her legs, running her hands over her hips and butt. She bent down, kissing the small of her back. Trailing her tongue back and forth from one dimple to the other. Following it with kisses. Inhaling her scent, drawing her hands up her sides and underneath to hold her breasts. Head down on her back, hips against her bottom, listening to her soft moans as she played with her nipples, feeling her wiggle her hips underneath her. The dildo pressed between her legs, underneath her core.

Jane leaned back bringing her hands to her bottom, feeling its spectacular shape, so firm, rounded. She caressed her with light fingertips, listening to Maura murmuring.

"Lower, Jane. I need you lower," she whispered, wiggling her bum again. Her alluring green eyes were smoldering now, teeth holding her lip.

She felt Maura's legs quiver, buttocks beginning to clench, hips surging up, heard her inhale sharply as Jane gently rubbed her hand down between her thighs.

"So nice, Jane, so nice. Feels so good..."

Maura spread her legs; her bottom lifted high, her hips undulating She bent her knees and began to rock back and forth onto Jane's hand cupping her pussy. Her breasts aching for her touch, her pussy growing wetter. She pushed back when Jane's finger found her entrance, circling, opening her. She was humping harder.

"Jane," she whispered, voice shaking. Rocking forward, then arching back, fingers teasing at her slit.

"Jesus, you feel so good," Jane whispered.

She moaned and curled her pussy against her palm seeking more stimulation, her buttocks flexing. Jane sat up and put two fingertips just outside her vagina. Pressing against the tight entrance, letting her rocking motion press against the tip of her fingers. When she added a third finger to rub her clit, Maura gasped.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted.

She heaved her pussy back at Jane, the motion forcing her fingertips into her. Wet, warm, pulsing, Jane groaned as she hunched over her hips.

"Maur," her voice hoarse and low. "I want...I need to be inside you."

She shuffled her knees up to her bottom, spreading her slender legs further apart and brought the dildo between her legs, running it underneath her and the bed. Maura started sliding her pussy over the dildo, her bum flexing.

Grabbing her bottom Jane guided Maura's pussy up and down the shaft, making it slippery, warm.

She was humping now with small grunts, her cheeks flexing and relaxing as she drew her pussy back and forth.

Jane used her fingers to gather more moisture from between Maura's legs. Reaching underneath she added it to the dildo.

Maura tilted her hips, dragging her cleft up and down the shaft. Raising her head off the pillow she brought her elbow underneath to support herself. She reached underneath searching until her other hand found Jane's hand on the dildo. She held them both tight against her as she rocked back and forth on them.

"Jane…Jane…Jane," she panted with each push back. "I want to come with you inside me."

Jane growled and pulled her hips back bringing the dildo with her. Holding it with her hand, she rubbed it a few more times through Maura's cleft to make sure it was wet enough, up and down her cleft, rubbing across her clitoris then up to rub on her perineum then back down over her clit. She could feel how hard her clit was as she moved the dildo over it. She brought the tip against her entrance. Her heart was pounding; she was getting dizzy. She couldn't believe this, how incredible this felt. Her hand shaking as she held the dildo.

"Inside, Jane, I need you, god, Jane, fuck…" she pleaded, pushing her pussy against the tip then relaxing, pushing, then relaxing.

Jane stared, watching. Her labia stretched, her entrance dilated, then pushed over the crown of the shaft.

Maura pushed again, her body trembling with effort.

Jane's arms shook as she watched her pussy slipped down over the dildo. A wave of bliss began to spread over her, as she tried desperately to hold off the climax threatening to storm through her. "I want you, I want you, so beautiful Maura, so beautiful."

Hips thrusting up, one hand holding tight to her hips, with a cry, Jane pushed all the way inside. Pulling her closer, trying to slide deeper into her tight pussy. Jane pushed into her, feeling her stretch, her voice hoarse as she called out, chest aching with love, need, passion.

Her thighs were burning, not use to the motion. Unable to keep her hips from thrusting, she felt lightheaded watching the shaft move in and out, shiny with her arousal.

Maura's hand reached underneath, back to her core. She rubbed her clit and ran her fingers up to where Jane was sliding in and out. "Yes, unnnngh, feels good, baby," urging her on. Her head dropped down as she pushed back into Jane's thrust, beginning to lose focus. She was panting with the effort, holding herself up with one arm, fingers furiously circling her clit now. She knew Jane was close, gripping her hips tighter. Maura opened her eyes and looked back. "I'm close, Jane. Can you feel me? Are you…?" Her mouth was open, breathing hard, looking back into Jane's eyes. She grunted at Jane's hard push.

"Jesus!" Jane hissed through clenched teeth, neck straining. "Come with me," Jane begged, pushing into her, pausing with her cock buried in her tight warmth. "Come on," she growled. "Jesus Maur, can you feel that, god you're so tight, come on, come on," she begged with each new push.

Maura cried out, hand moving fast, she pushed back and held, letting her orgasm crash over her, pleasure surging, calling out, "Fuck, Jane!" clamping down on the dildo. Coming so hard, bucking and swiveling her hips.

She felt Jane's body go rigid behind her.

Pressure building inside her chest, her arms and thighs straining as she pushed in. Then, ecstasy exploding through her. She heard herself cry out. Jane felt an incredible burst of pleasure as she released into Maura.

Withdrawing slowly, stomach clenching painfully, she pushed in again. Legs shaking, she held on to Maura.

"Oh God," she gasped and exploded, fluid running between her legs, stomach curling, hips hunching.

"Jane?" Maura choked, her arms folding down to the bed, dropping her head, and trying to catch her breath. She curled her hips rubbing the dildo with her pussy. She felt the incredible fullness of Jane's cock inside her.

"Maur," Jane cried softly, eyes closed, dizzy. Rubbing her small bottom, withdrawing, pushing slowly back into Maura's tightness, her knees buckling. She lay down gathering Maura under her. Wrapping around her.

Maura smiled still gasping to breath, heart swelling as she could feel Jane let go of everything, giving her everything. She slowly eased forward off of the dildo moving up on the bed and then turned onto her side, pulling Jane up into her arms. She reached with one hand to pull the sheet up over them as the air cooled their sweaty skin.

Jane unbuckled the harness with one hand and gently pulled the dildo away from her crotch. She shimmied the straps down off her legs. She just barely rolled onto her back before passing out.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to comment!

Weekends Together Chapter 17

Maura added another handful of ice cubes to the Ziploc bag running her fingertips along the edge to seal it. She wrapped it in a clean, dry dishtowel, added it to the one on the tray with the two mugs of coffee and headed back into the living room.

Jane lay on the couch, on her side, head propped on pillows with a blanket across her legs watching TV.

Setting the tray down on the table, Maura moved around to the back of the couch with the ice bags.

"Any better, hon?" she asked as she pulled the blanket off of her legs. Reaching down she took out the melted ice bags from the ace bandages wrapped over her sweats around her lower back and left thigh.

"N-o-o-o-o," groaned Jane. She tried to roll onto her back but stopped short and grabbed her hamstring. "Unnnngh, cramp, cramp, cramp! Christ, I feel like I played football, ice hockey and rugby all at the same time. What the hell, Maur!"

Maura pressed her lips to keep from laughing as she replaced the ice bags. She dropped the melted ones on the tray. She re-wrapped the ace bandages.

"I'm sure if you could just relax, the ice and meds would help with the pain and then later on a warm bath and a massage will help break up the knots in the muscles. I told you this morning you just aren't use to using those muscles like that and it will take a day or two for the stiffness to work its way out."

They both looked up hearing the back door open and close.

"Good morning! Anybody up?" Angela came around the corner. "I have some left overs from last night and wasn't sure if you two were off today or…_WHAT_ happened to you, Jane?" she yelled looking at the ace bandages wrapped around the ice bags.

Jane groaned covering her eyes with an arm, pulling a pillow up to her face.

"She's fine, Angela, just a few muscles strains. Really, she's fine…just taking today off to recover. Can I get you some coffee?" Maura took the foil pan of leftovers from her hands and went back into the kitchen. She wasn't sure how Jane was going to explain this. But it was probably not a good time for her to get hives.

"No thanks. Was this from chasing someone? Were you roughhousing? For crying out loud Jane, your 42 years old, when is this going to stop?" Angela's arms crossed her chest, glowering at Jane.

Maura could hear them bickering as she put the pan in the fridge. Turning, she felt a twinge in her own lower back and reached out to grab the counter. Leaning forward, she bent at the waist and stretched gently. She didn't want Jane to know she too was a little stiff and sore from last night. She didn't want Jane to have any second thoughts about how much she had enjoyed their lovemaking. She was hoping she and Jane would be able process this new step in their relationship. But the immediate problem was dealing with her strained lower back, pulled hamstring and explaining to Angela just how she got them.

Earlier that morning Maura had been in the kitchen separating the Sunday paper into sections waiting for the coffee to brew when Jane had tried to come down the stairs, one step at a time, bent over, groaning under her breath and holding the bannister with both hands. Maura helped her hobble over to the couch.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck! Jesus, how out of shape _am_ I? Is this going to happen every time we try something new? How do guys do that? Am I missing some muscles?"

Laughing, Maura had helped her lay down and then gently rubbed her back and carefully massaged her hamstring. "I'll get you some ice. You'll be fine. And yes, it takes some practice, like any other new activity; if you're using muscles you don't usually use or if you use them in a new manner. I'll get you an Aleve to help with the pain but you need to eat some breakfast first." She helped Jane roll onto her side and put a pillow between her knees. After wrapping her ice bags onto her back and hamstring and getting her some coffee, Maura had made them breakfast.

Jane couldn't look at her mother. "I'm fine, Ma. Maura will be here if I need anything. Really, this is no big deal! I just…it's from spending almost the whole day driving around looking for that perp in Connecticut. I just tightened up. It's from sitting in one position too long. You know how uncomfortable my car is. I'm fine. Go. Tell Tommy and TJ I said hi. I'm just going to stay quiet and watch the Patriots game and I'll be fine tomorrow."

Angela was headed over to Tommy's with another pan of leftovers. "Well let me know if you need me to pick anything up while I'm out. I can check on you later."

Maura walked with her to the door. "Thanks for the left overs Angela. I'll let you know if we need anything," she whispered.

Angela kissed Maura on the cheek. "You're a saint, you know for putting up with her."

"Hmmm, she'd do the same for me, I'm sure," Maura smiled hugging her. She closed the door and bit her lip, eyes blazing with laughter as she went back to the couch. Sitting down at the end, she reached under the blanket to rub Jane's calf muscles.

"So, that's what we're going with. Sitting in the car for too long?"

"What was I going to say? I had sex with a strap-on for the first time and may have over done it? And thanks for the help…just leave me here by myself for the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Jane, there was no way I could be a part of that conversation. Hives. Remember?

I didn't want to be the one to tell your mother about the amazing time I had last night thanks to you and your physical prowess. And it _was_ fabulous, did I tell you that yet?" Jane rolled her eyes and blushed, covering her face again.

"Seriously, how are you doing with all this? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about last night?" Maura moved up to kneel by the side of the couch so she could pull the pillow away from Jane's face.

Jane looked out from under her arm. Dammit. She _knew_ Maura would want to talk.

"I don't know what to say," Jane tried with a blank face.

Maura blinked several times waiting for Jane to continue. Nothing. She sat back on her heels. "So, you're ok with last night. Besides being on the injured reserve list for the next few days. No emotional reactions, no issues, and no concerns you would like to share or discuss? You seemed a little overwhelmed last night."

Maura pulled the blanket down a little so she could find Jane's hand. She ran her fingers over Jane's and then linked them together. Pulling them up to her lips, she kissed her hand while looking into Jane's eyes. She waited. She followed Jane's eyes as she looked around the room, finally coming back to Maura's face.

Jane swallowed. "I had no idea. No idea I could feel something, anything, so intense like that. I mean, we have had some pretty spectacular nights together, but for a few moments I was scared. I may have felt…a little out of control. But at the same time it felt…familiar? I don't know, maybe because I had dreamed of doing it before? It just felt so…right. Like, it was just…part of me. Does that make any sense? I mean, I don't think I can do that every time, I don't know if I could handle that kind of intensity…Christ Maur, you made me pass out." Jane rolled her eyes trying not to smile.

Maura reached over to tuck Jane's hair behind her ear as she thought back to last night. Jane had indeed passed out for a few minutes, sprawled on her back. When she came to, she had wrapped Maura in her arms, frightened by the incredible, powerful feelings overwhelming her, scared that she had might have hurt Maura. Rubbing her back, kissing her cheeks and lips, Maura had murmured how wonderful she felt. How much she loved Jane. How love she felt. How much she enjoyed Jane loving her, sharing this new level of intimacy with her. And no, she had not hurt Maura. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Jane, it can be just another part of our love-making. It can be just for special occasions, if you'd like. Or when you are feeling really stressed, or needing to be more in control."

"You mean, when I'm feeling butch?" Jane laughed reaching out to pull Maura closer.

Maura snuggled her head into Jane's neck and shoulder. She sighed and listened to Jane's laugh rumble in her chest. Smiling, she purred, "What if I want to be the one to wear it?"

Jane's laugh died, she held her breath, her chest still. The image of Maura wearing the dildo flooded her brain. Maura kneeling between her legs, holding her legs apart, while she rocked into her, looking up at Maura, thrusting into her, her breasts…

Jane's brain overloaded, her hips tried to launch up off the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she cried, grabbing her leg. "Stop! No, you can't just say things like that! Ow! Jesus Maura!" she groaned, eyes squeezed shut, face grimacing.

Maura's laugh was deep, and a little naughty. Her eyes were sparkling, a grin teasing her lips. She leaned over to whisper in Jane's ear, "Hurry up and get better Jane. I can't wait for you to feel what it's like to be loved well and fucked properly."

"Ice, Maur. I need more ice," she choked, her voice cracking.


	18. Chapter 18

Weekends Together Chapter 18

AN: A new story begins. The sequel to Weekends Together is titled A Winter Together. Rated M. More vignettes of their developing relationship.


End file.
